Chance Encountered
by Sunshine and Chocolate
Summary: All Addison wanted was a fresh start, a new beginning. She wasn't looking for love but chances are that fate had other plans.
1. Prologue

Chance Encountered

Grey's Anatomy

Pairing: Addison/Derek

Summary: All Addison wanted was a fresh start, a new beginning. She wasn't looking for love but chances are that fate had other plans.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

Prologue

Addison Forbes Montgomery-Sloan needed to get away. She needed to get away from New York City. She needed to get away from the sounds, smells, people, and feelings she associated with NYC.

Five years ago Addison married the man of her dreams. Mark was the bad boy with a good heart. Mark was kind and honest. He was extremely confident. Okay, so he could be an ass but he had always treated her with respect or so she thought. He was a bad boy but he was her bad boy.

But don't they always say you don't marry the bad boys? She should have listened because her bad boy had just proven that he earned his reputation.

Her bad boy with a good heart, cheated on her. He cheated on her with one of her closest friends.

Her heart was broken and she was running away. It was the cowardly thing to do but she could care less. She wanted a fresh start, and the last thing she wanted was pity.

When everyone she worked with found out Mark cheated on her they would look at her with nothing but pity. So it was time for a change.

So, that's why she was currently sitting on a plane flying out to Seattle. Her old mentor, Richard Webber, had been begging for months for her to take him up on his job offer. It was a perfect excuse.

Addison sighed and looked out the window at the dark night sky. She had no idea that this move would change her life forever.

**Meanwhile…**

Derek Shepherd sighed as he sat down on the porch swing of his house, and looked out over his acreage.

He watched as his dog Max tried to catch fireflies with his paws. Derek chuckled to himself.

Max was a man's best friend type of dog, and Derek loved him for it.

If it weren't for that dog, Derek would be truly alone.

Derek was one of the top neurosurgeons in the country. He was wealthy, charming, and extremely attractive. So you would think he wouldn't be a bachelor, right? Wrong, Derek was very single.

Not because he didn't want to settle down, he did. He just wanted to find the right person. Preston Burke, Derek's best friend, told him his standards were too high.

Preston told him he could have his pick of the Seattle female population, and tried his best to help Derek by setting him up with numerous women. And Derek had dated a few women here and there, nothing serious though. So after a while Preston gave up on trying to set Derek up. Derek had been relieved at this.

Derek took a long swig of his beer. He didn't think his standards were too high. And he certainly wasn't being picky. He knew what he wanted.

Derek just wanted someone to spend his life with. He wanted a woman who challenged him and loved him. He wanted someone to love unconditionally. Derek wanted someone to grow old with. Derek wanted what everyone wants. He just couldn't find it. Derek couldn't find _her_.

Derek stood up and yelled out to Max to come back to the house. He waited until Max was by his side before he went inside the house. Derek had no idea that a flight that had just landed at Sea-Tac would change his life forever.

* * *

End of Prologue.

Please Review.


	2. Chapter 1

Chance Encountered

Chapter 1

* * *

Derek Shepherd was happy, very happy. Actually, Derek was a happy that was bordering on giddy. It showed in the goofy smile on his face and the added bounce in his step.

Now, Derek was usually friendly, he would smile and say "hi" to anyone who said it to him, but saying "Good Morning" and "How are you?" to _everyone _he passed by was unusual for him. He was friendly, but usually not in the morning. In the morning he would usually snap a "morning" to a few people on his way to get his necessary caffeine fix. So this change was unexpected, and kind of weird.

Actually, it was _extremely_ weird. And being Derek's best friend and colleague, Preston Burke was the first to point out this change in Derek's usually Monday morning demeanor.

"Would you care to explain to me the reason why you are practically skipping down this hallway?" Preston asked, his voice did not indicate he was amused but the twinkle in his eye sure did.

Derek answered him with a simple smile and said, "Nope but thank you for asking."

Derek closed the chart he had been looking at and stacked it with the rest he had to carry.

Derek looked up at Preston, and smiled that same goofy grin that had been on his face all morning.

"You are going to tell me eventually so you might as well get it over with." Preston replied.

Derek laughed, and shook his head slightly.

"You're probably right but you'll have so much fun guessing." He leaned on the counter, finished with his files, and looked at Preston from across the nurses' desk.

"You got laid, right?" Preston asked a smug smile graced his face.

Derek rolled his eyes at his friend's rude assumption. "Why do you automatically assume that the reason for my good mood is because I had sex last night?"

Preston got up from his chair and came to stand next to Derek at the counter.

"Because I am your best friend, and I know you. I can't think of any other reason for your happy demeanor other than you got laid last night." Preston said as he removed his scrub cap, and raised one of his eyebrows at Derek.

Derek flashed a bashful smile to a nurse passing by who had overheard the last part of the conversation.

"Could you keep your voice down please?" Derek asked as he shot Preston a disapproving glare. Then he turned back to his charts, picked them up and started down the hall.

Preston pushed off the counter he had been leaning on and followed Derek. Once he had caught up with him, he kept an even pace with the fellow doctor.

But Preston kept his mouth shut, and looked straight ahead of him. And after a few moments of silence and that damn all-knowing smirk, Derek caved.

"I met someone." He said calmly.

The all-knowing smirk transformed into a smile of triumph as they boarded the elevator.

However, Preston waited until the doors closed before he spoke.

"You met someone." Preston repeated.

"Yes." Derek answered.

"And," Preston said, knowing there had to be more.

"And man, I don't know, she was amazing. She was beautiful and smart and funny, I have never met anyone like her." Derek said the excitement evident in his voice.

"Wow" Preston replied, shocked at Derek's sincere words.

"Yeah," Derek replied as he began to lose himself in the memories of the night before.

_FLASHBACK_

_From the second he walked in the door Derek noticed her. This lone woman sitting at the bar, head hung low. She was obviously lost in thought, her flaming red hair flowing over her shoulders. And Derek was struck by the urge to run his fingers through it._

_He walked over to her._

_"Mind if I join you?" He asked with his most charismatic smile._

_She turned her head toward him and gave him a grin._

_"I guess it wouldn't hurt."_

_"I'm Derek." He said and offered her his hand._

_"Addison." She replied shaking his hand. The combination of her blue-green eyes, and her smile, well Derek knew he was in trouble. He was big trouble._

_"Not to be cliché but do you come here often?" Derek asked, trying to regain the composure he lost somewhere between the door and the barstool he now sat on._

_"Actually, I don't come here often."_

_"Huh, I didn't think so. You see because I _do_ come here often and I would have remembered seeing you." Derek said he knew he was laying it on a little thick but damn there was something about this woman._

_"Are you hitting on me?"_

_"You know I think I might be hitting on you." Derek said being almost ruthlessly straightforward._

_"Is it working?" He asked with a mischievous grin._

_"You know I think it might be." She said in a low whisper, as if she were letting him in on a dirty little secret._

_Good, Derek thought. There was something about this woman with flaming hair, bright eyes and million-dollar smile. And Derek was bound and determined to find out what that something was._

_FLASHBACK_

"Hey did you hear about the new attending?" Preston asked, changing the subject.

"What? Oh no, I haven't heard anything really. Did you?" Derek replied shaking memories of the pretty redhead out of his mind, trying to pay attention to Burke.

"Not much but she is supposed to be in the staff meeting today." Preston replied dryly.

"She?" Derek said and watched the elevator numbers indicate they were close to reaching their destination.

"Yeah, haven't caught a name yet." Burke said.

"Well, I am sure we will find out." Derek said and turned his head toward Preston.

"Yeah, so you want some coffee?" Preston suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Derek said as they both exited the elevator and headed to the cafeteria.

* * *

End of Chapter 1.

Please Review.


	3. Chapter 2

Chance Encountered

Chapter 2

* * *

"So are you going to tell me anymore about this amazing woman you met last night?"

Preston asked as he and Derek pulled out their chairs at the table and sat down in the cafeteria with their coffee.

"What do you want to know?" Derek asked as he removed the lid to his coffee cup to let the steam out and began to sip on it.

"Well, let's start with a name." Preston said and took a drink of his own coffee while he looked at Derek for an answer to his question.

Derek smiled slightly.

"Addison."

Preston waited a moment for Derek to elaborate but when he didn't, he decided to dig a little deeper.

"That's it? No last name?" Preston asked.

"Umm, actually I never asked." Derek said a little surprised that he had not thought to ask for Addison's last name. Why hadn't he thought to ask her last name? That was a simple question. How could he have forgotten something like that!

"Okay." Preston said dragging the word out, "Did you get her number?"

He looked at Derek with a skeptical look in his eyes.

"No." Derek said quietly, and he leaned further back in his chair and avoided meeting his friend's gaze.

Preston looked at Derek with a look of incomprehension. The Derek Shepherd he knew didn't forget to ask women those kinds of questions, particularly the women his was interested in. And it was clear Derek liked this woman he had met.

He also knew Derek wasn't shy when it came to women but on the other hand, Derek wasn't overly cocky either.

Derek had a quiet confidence about him. It came from being the best in his field and being humble enough to not brag about.

If you asked Derek about the confidence he had in himself, he would reply it was just what he needed to be good at his job, a high level of self-confidence. This was the characteristic that attracted the entire female staff at Seattle Grace to him.

It helped that Derek could be charming without even trying.

It had always puzzled Preston how Derek never seemed to notice all the women practically drooling all over him. To him, it was kind of disgusting the way all of the nurses lusted after Derek but that probably came from the fact that Derek was just his annoying best friend.

"Wait, you didn't ask for her number?" Preston asked in total bewilderment.

Derek took another sip of his coffee and shook his head.

"No… I asked but she wouldn't give it to me." Derek said.

Preston felt a little relieved that at least the man had asked but he was also a little disappointed for his friend. But that was not going to keep Preston from trying to get a rise out of Derek.

"She shot you down and you are singing her praises this morning? Shep, I hate to tell you this but you crashed and burned." Preston said as he chuckled to himself at the look on Derek's face.

"I did not crash and burn!" Derek said in his defense. Put off by the fact that his best friend was laughing at him.

Derek had not crashed and burned. Addison had been amazing, they had had a great time talking and laughing until the wee of hours of the morning. Derek had to admit to himself that since the previous night not much else had occupied his thoughts except the redheaded beauty.

"Face it man, you are losing your touch." Preston said as he continued to jokingly mock his friend's lack of success.

"I am not!" Derek said a little too loudly, he knew Preston was joking but it still didn't keep him from getting annoyed at the man sitting across from him.

"Okay, then how are you going to see her again if you don't have her number or a last name?" Preston inquired, as he raised one eyebrow at Derek.

Derek looked away and mumbled, "I don't know."

He turned back to his coffee. The good mood he had been in this morning gone completely because of one, Preston Burke.

~x~

Addison was nervous. She was getting ready to start her first official day at Seattle Grace Hospital. And she was nervous about it but this was the good kind of nervous.

Addison was looking forward to meeting new people and making new friends. Finally getting the fresh start at her life actually started. Addison was ready to make a new life for herself completely independent from the hurt and pain she left in New York.

She wasn't ignoring that pain though. It was something she had to deal with. Her husband cheated on her. There was no way to ignore that but she didn't want it to consume her life.

She was ready to put that part of her life behind her and this job was a way to accomplish that. Well this job and the divorce papers she filed with her attorney back in New York.

Addison was also a little nervous about the fact that SGH was a teaching hospital.

Addison would have a group of young doctors turning to her to pass along her wisdom and knowledge. It was something completely new to her. She had never taught anyone, anything. She just hoped that she was good at it, and that they each learned something from her.

Addison finished putting her mascara on and took a step back. She examined herself in the mirror. Her hair was pulled back with a hair clip. She was wearing a black pencil skirt and light yellow top that was cut low but not too low.

"Good enough." She muttered to no one but herself.

Addison picked up her purse and the keys to her rental car, and headed out the door.

Richard Webber, Chief of Surgery, sat at his desk looking over documents.

He was ready for yet another busy day at the hospital, and today was going to be especially hectic. The new interns started today. And their inexperience and lack of confidence always served to be interesting to watch. Richard just hoped they didn't kill anyone.

His mental preparations were interrupted by a knock at the door.

He looked up to see Addison standing in the open doorway. Richard smiled at his newest star attending. He had been more than a little excited when Addison informed him that she was accepting his job offer.

"Addison! Good Morning." Richard greeted as he stood up and walked over to her. When he reached her, he gave her a hug, and patted her on the back. It had been too long since he had seen her.

"Good morning to you, I am reporting for duty, sir." She said, and jokingly gave him a military style salute.

Richard let out a small laugh and ushered her further into the room.

"Well, good, I am glad." He said as he smiled at her.

Addison sat down in one of the chairs before his desk, while he moved behind his desk, and sat down too.

"So let us get down to business. I have called for a staff meeting at 8:15 and at this meeting I will introduce you to the other attendings and the essential staff." Richard said, wasting no time in preparing her for her new position. And he also was just excited to have her working here.

Addison smiled and nodded as he continued. He could tell she was listening intently from the concentration on her face.

"After the meeting, we have rounds. You will meet your interns and the resident they will reside under." Richard said when he finally finished a semi-long informative speech about how the surgical wing works.

"Okay." Addison replied to let him know that she had taken in all of the information he had just told her.

"Oh and sometime today I will give you a tour." Richard said. He had meant to show her around when she had come in to sign her official contract but he had been called away. He had felt bad about not showing her the ropes and introducing her to everyone.

"That sounds good to me." Addison said as she stood up.

Richard followed suit and walked her to the door.

"I am really happy you are here." He said and gave her another hug. Richard was pleased to have one of his favorite former students working with him.

"So am I." Addison hugged him back, and could help but think about how happy she was to be there. She had a gut feeling that Seattle was going to be good to her.

* * *

End of Chapter 2.

Please Review.


	4. Chapter 3

Chance Encountered

Chapter 3

* * *

Addison had some time to spare before the staff meeting. So she decided to get a little something to eat. One of the pitfalls of being a surgeon was very little time to spare especially inside the hospital. There was always something to do, somewhere to go. So she decided to take advantage of this time given to her.

Addison made her way down to the coffee stand located in the cafeteria. She got in line behind the two people already there. As she waited, the anticipation, and nervous excitement started to build up. Addison just wanted to start working, get to know the staff, and the patients, the nurses, and the day-to-day grind of SGH.

It was one thing for Richard to explain how things work, and another to actually experience it firsthand. Addison was just ready to get started.

After a few moments of waiting, a young blonde and an Asian woman soon joined her in line. Addison did not pay any attention to them until one of them tapped her on the shoulder.

"Um, excuse me." The young Asian woman said.

"Yes?" Addison replied cocking an eyebrow, wondering what it was this woman could want to speak to her about, considering she had just started and the only person she knew was Richard.

"Are you… you're not… Addison Montgomery, are you?" The woman stuttered out as if she was afraid to ask the question in the first place but at the same time just dying to know the answer.

Addison couldn't help but laugh at this, and nodded her head.

"Yes, I am Addison Montgomery." She said thankful that to the medical community she was Addison Montgomery and not Montgomery-Sloan.

She had decided to keep her maiden name as her professional title. When Addison had made the decision to keep her own last name, she hadn't realized she would one day be so grateful to herself for making that particular choice.

"Oh… oh… oh… I-I can't believe this! I am Christina Yang. I am a huge fan!" The young woman said excitedly practically jumping up and down. The few other people in the cafeteria looked at her strangely before returning to whatever it was they were doing before.

The other young woman chose this time to speak, and stepped forward slightly to gain Addison's attention.

"I am Meredith Grey. I just read an article about the conjoined twins you delivered. Amazing. Really. It is such a pleasure to meet you." The young blonde gushed, and her smile widened as she spoke.

Addison looked down at the ground for a moment, a little embarrassed at these two women fussing over her like she was a famous movie star. She looked back up at them.

"Umm, thank you, it is very nice to meet you too." Addison replied as she looked over the two women in front of her.

The blonde, Meredith, was dressed in a pair of pale blue scrubs and she had her pulled back and the Asian woman, Christina, was also dressed in pale blue scrubs but had a lab coat over them and she wore her black curly hair down.

They didn't look like nurses, and they weren't old enough to be attending physicians but their attire meant that they worked at the hospital so they could be any one of a million different things.

"I didn't know you worked here, Dr. Montgomery." Meredith said as the line moved up, and they continued their conversation.

"Actually I just started here. Today is my first day," She replied, "I would like a black coffee and a blueberry muffin, please." Addison said to the attendant behind the counter.

"Wait, you work here? So as a surgical intern I would get to work with you?" Christina asked with a look on her face as if it was Christmas morning and she just got the puppy she had had her eye on.

Addison accepted her coffee and muffin and gave the cashier exact change. She looked back at the two women as they gave their orders but waited until they were finished talking to reply.

"You're surgical interns? Well yeah that would mean we would get to work together. I look forward to it." Addison looked at the two women and continued, "So are you two prepared for your first shift? The very first shift can be kind of brutal."

The two women got their orders and they all walked a few feet away from the coffee stand to allow the other people waiting a chance to also get their morning fix.

"Well, I just don't really know what to expect, you know. I just hope I don't run out of energy, or fall asleep standing up in a patients' room or something totally embarrassing like that." Meredith confessed with a nervous look in her eyes.

"Not me, I'm ready." Christina said with complete confidence in her voice.

Addison smiled at the two. Memories of her internship came flooding back, and she remembered feeling almost the way she was today except now she was experienced in the medical field, and knew what to expect. At least to some degree she knew what to expect.

"I am sure you guys are going to do just fine but I do have to run. It is my first day too, you know. I have to be prepared. It was really nice to meet you guys. I know I will be seeing you later." She said and waved goodbye to them with the hand that held her muffin. Then she turned and walked away.

Meredith and Christina turned to each other but before they could say anything, Addison called their names. Both of them turned to look at her.

"The key to being as alert as possible after being awake and on your feet for the better part of two days is drinking lots of coffee and quick naps, ten minutes here, another twenty there and you guys should be fine!" Addison said with a small secretive smile and walked away for a second time.

"Can you believe that we just met Addison Montgomery as in _the _Addison Montgomery?" Christina asked Meredith.

"I think I want to be a surgeon even more now than I did when I woke up." Meredith said, excited to work with the female surgeon as well.

"Let's go already. This is going to rock, I can just tell." Christina said excitedly and they walked off together in the opposite direction Addison had just taken. It was time to start their day, and both were ready.

8:15 and the staff meeting went off without a hitch. Of course it did, Richard was never one to procrastinate or let those around him procrastinate.

Addison smiled at the knowledge; she was really looking forward to working with Richard once again. It was nice to know at least one person in this city. It was comforting that she wasn't completely alone but at the same time a stranger here. What a perfect way to start this stage in her life.

Addison sat at the head of the table, next to Richard. She looked around at the others in the room. There were many. In fact, the conference room they were in was jam packed with people. Richard had probably made it mandatory to attend. Richard was thrilled to have her working here, he had mentioned it a time or two.

So Addison could imagine that this was sort of his way of showing her off, by making everyone come to greet her. And if you missed the meeting Addison assumed that there was some sort of penalty involved.

And as Richard went through his regular morning announcements (or what she thought were his regular morning announcements) she would smile and give a fake laugh along with the rest of the room at Richard's lame attempts to be funny.

And of course being Richard Webber, he was one to talk. He went over everything in detail, _great_detail. He covered everything from the new vending machine located on the third floor to the interns starting today, and then he introduced Addison.

Addison had made a little speech about how much she was looking forward to working with them and how she couldn't wait to get started. And even though it probably sounded like that speech you _had _to make because if you didn't you would be the rude newcomer who thinks she owns the place… she had meant every word. She was looking forward to working with them.

After the meeting ended Richard decided to introduce her to the other attendings. Addison wasn't surprised, and she didn't think anything of it. Meeting her colleagues was something that Addison expected. So she obediently followed Richard to meet her fellow doctors.

Richard took her to two men in the back of the room. They were talking quietly and one of the men had his back to them as they approached.

"Gentlemen, I would like you to meet Addison. Addison this is Preston Burke our cardio thoracic surgeon." Richard said as he smiled at her.

The tall well-built man gave her a smile.

The dark haired man, standing next to Preston turned around and smiled at all of them, and looked at Addison.

She let out a slight gasp in surprise.

"And this is our head of neurosurgery Derek Shepherd."

_That _was not expected.

* * *

End of Chapter 3.

Please Review.


	5. Chapter 4

Chance Encountered

Chapter 4

* * *

Addison came face to face with the man she had met the previous night. And he was just as beautiful now as he had been when they had met at the bar.

"Hi, it is nice to meet you." Derek said with a gracious smile and an extended hand.

"Uh, it is nice to meet you too." She said shaking off the shock and amazement at the man standing before her.

Addison placed her hand in his and couldn't help but notice how soft his hand was. Derek gave her a stunning smile and for some reason it made her a little nervous. Addison tried to shrug it off and returned his smile.

Derek released her hand and she felt a strange sense of loss.

Richard gave Derek a pat on the back. He and Preston seemed oblivious to the moment passing between the two surgeons.

"You know with the addition of Addison to our surgical staff I have a feeling Seattle Grace will shoot to one of the top hospitals in the country." Richard beamed.

He was clearly more than just a little happy with himself. The best in their fields now worked in _his_ surgical wing. It couldn't get any better than that.

"Yes, your reputation certainly precedes you Dr. Montgomery." Derek said his eyes looking into hers. The intensity coming from his gaze made her feel a little self-conscious. She felt as though he could hear her every thought and knew her deepest, darkest secrets.

And at the same time, she was completely captivated by his crystal clear blue eyes. She couldn't look away and a part of her didn't want to.

"Umm, thank you Dr. Shepherd, the same goes for you, and you as well Dr. Burke." Addison said and although she was addressing Preston as well, she never took her eyes from Derek's.

"Richard has been singing both of your praises since I signed my contract a few days ago." Addison added, she tore her gaze from Derek's and looked at Dr. Burke.

"You know Addison, Burke's latest case was really rather interesting." Richard said and he started to discuss the details of the case and on the surface Addison appeared to be listening intently.

But in reality she was lost in memories of the night before and the handsome stranger she met…

_FLASHBACK_

_Addison had been sitting at the bar for approximately thirty minutes. She had made small talk with the bartender (Joe) as she sipped her diet coke. Addison had wanted something stronger but tomorrow was her first day as head of neo-natal at SGH, so she decided that alcohol wasn't the best option._

_She had been in the city for three days now and this had been her first chance to relax._

_Addison had left New York in such a hurry that she hadn't even packed a bag. Her first day had been spent making phone calls to her work and her friends. Savvy had flipped when she found out about everything and no one was happy about her moving clear across the country. But they loved her so they were supportive of her decision._

_Then the next couple days had been spent finding a suitable rental car, appropriate work attire and other essentials she would need for everyday life. And then she signed her contract at Seattle Grace. All of it had happened so fast and it was a huge adjustment to make. But she knew she could handle it, if she just put her mind to it._

_Addison was so lost in her thoughts; she didn't notice the person that came to stand next to her until they spoke._

_"Mind if I join you?"_

_She turned to see the most beautiful blue eyes looking at her with curiosity._

"_I guess it wouldn't hurt." She replied as he took a seat next to her._

_"I'm Derek." He said with a charming smile and offered her his hand._

_"Addison." And with that she took his hand and shook it._

_"Not to be cliché but do you come here often?" He said with another charming smile. And Addison couldn't help but notice how his smile made his eyes a lighter shade of blue._

_"Actually, I don't come here often." Addison said._

_"Huh, I didn't think so. You see because I __do__ come here often and I would have remembered you."_

_"Are you hitting on me?" She asked as she turned her body toward him a little, as if to challenge him._

_"You know, I think I might be hitting on you."_

_"Is it working?" He asked after a beat._

_"You know, I think it might be." Addison said as she let down her guard and allowed herself to be charmed by this exceedingly attractive stranger._

_FLASHBACK_

Addison was ripped from her reverie when Burke's pager went off. She hoped no one had noticed the far off look in her eye, well actually she hoped Derek didn't notice.

She snuck a glance over at him and he seemed to have been listening to the conversation and now he was focused on Preston. Maybe he hadn't been paying her any attention, maybe he hadn't noticed. If she was lucky, he had not noticed.

Preston looked down at his pager and then looked back up at his companions.

"I have to take this, please excuse me." Preston said, "It was very nice to meet you Dr. Montgomery. I am sure I will see you later."

"Of course, it was nice to meet you." Addison said as she watched him walk out of the door.

"Well, I promised Addison a tour before rounds." Richard said and took a step toward the door when Derek raised a hand to stop him. He looked between Addison and Richard with a friendly smile on his face.

"Richard you are a very busy man. I am sure you have things to do and I am on my way to make my rounds, why don't_ I_ give Dr. Montgomery that tour?" Derek said with a sparkle in his eye that made Addison a little unsure of what to think. She wasn't certain what to make of it.

He looked like he possibly had something up his sleeve and she was undecided on whether or not she wanted to know what that something was.

Richard smiled at the dark-haired doctor and said,

"Really, that would be perfect. Well then I guess I will be on my way. You two play nice now."

Richard laughed at his own joke and walked out.

She was now alone with Derek and she didn't know how to feel about that. On the one hand, Addison was a little happy about it but on the other hand she had no idea what do or say next.

She looked at Derek who was still watching the door Richard had just walked out of. After a few moments Derek turned to her with a small smile on his face.

"So… Addison." Derek said as he took two big steps toward her, invading her personal space.

She was over-whelmed by the wonderful scent of his cologne. It was musky and masculine but at the same time light and fresh and he wasn't one of those guys who loads him-self down with cologne. No, if you wanted to smell it, you had to get close enough.

And Addison had no problem with being that close to Derek.

"So… Derek." She replied and silently berated herself for sounding so stupid. Her eyes met his and he was still looking at her with an unwavering amount of intensity.

"I think…" Derek trailed off, his voice was low, and husky, and utterly seductive. He leaned in slightly so that his face was close to hers.

"What?" Addison breathed lost in his blue eyes and the heat coming from his body.

"I think we should take that tour now." He said as he pulled away from her and he breezed past her and through the door.

Addison's mouth fell open and she was left stumbling from the abrupt change. She looked at where he had just been standing and then at the door, wondering what the heck had just happened. Before she could figure it out, Addison pulled herself together and followed him out of the room.

* * *

End of Chapter 4.

Please Review.


	6. Chapter 5

Chance Encountered

Chapter 5

* * *

Derek walked down the hallway. His mind was whirling with everything that had occurred since his morning coffee. The woman he had met the night before had turned out to be the latest addition to what Richard sometimes liked to refer to as his all-star surgical team.

There was absolutely nothing that could have prepared him for seeing her again at the hospital where he worked. Derek didn't think shock covered it. Flabbergasted, maybe?

Yeah, that seemed appropriate.

Thankfully he had had some time to pull himself together before he talked to her. And because he had some time to gather his thoughts he had not been as surprised to see her, as she was to see him when Richard introduced them.

The look on her face had been one of complete shock. Derek found it rather cute.

As he continued walking, his stride was even and at a normal pace. To anyone who was passing by he would appear that he knew exactly where he was going but was in no hurry getting there. He did not appear to be waiting for anyone.

However, Derek was waiting for someone. He was patiently waiting for a sound he knew he would hear eventually. Derek was listening intently for the sound of high heels against the linoleum floor. After only a few short moments, he heard it.

The sound was soft and quite a ways away and to someone who wasn't listening carefully they would miss it.

But he was listening carefully, and he knew whose footsteps they were.

Derek smiled to himself as he thought of the woman.

The amazingly beautiful redheaded neo-natal surgeon and the semi- mysterious woman he had met the night before.

The footsteps got closer and the sound started to echo off of the walls.

As he listened Derek tried to imagine the look on her face.

From her footsteps he imagined the look was one of determination, confidence, and maybe a little bit of annoyance?

Derek smiled a little more and began to slow down his own footsteps, as hers got closer.

Finally, he slowed to a stop and she came to stand next to him.

Derek put his hands in the pockets of his white lab coat and turned to look at Addison.

She stood there with her hands on her hips and the look on her face was just as he imagined but all the more beautiful. What stood out the most to him were her eyes.

They were greener than he remembered them being the night before.

Her eyes were like a deep emerald green with flecks of a light blue.

Derek wondered if maybe the poor lighting in the bar had hidden her dark green eyes or maybe they were only like this when she was a little annoyed. Derek could tell that she was annoyed with him.

"So do you always walk this slowly?" Derek asked and watched as her eyes narrowed and the look of annoyance on her face increased.

"You just walk too fast. That was the problem." Addison said with a calm tone. Or she was trying to be calm but Derek could tell there was a little bit of an edge to it. She was obviously trying to force herself to stay calm but it wasn't working entirely.

Derek chuckled.

"I don't walk too fast, so that cannot be the problem." Derek said, "You just walk too slowly."

Addison opened her mouth to say something but Derek cut her off before she was able to speak.

"Whatever the problem may be, we do have a tour to get going, so Dr. Montgomery?" Derek said and gestured for her to go ahead of him.

"It would be my pleasure." She said and gave him one last look, sizing him up a little before she walked away.

Derek waited for a moment before he followed her.

He walked to the right of her but a few steps behind her. They continued their walk down the hallway together.

After a few moments of silence Addison looked over her shoulder at him. Derek had been looking in front of him when he felt her eyes on him and looked up at Addison and their eyes locked. She smiled at him and her eyes sparkled. Derek couldn't help but smile back.

The smile on her face grew a little and she turned toward him slightly. Addison slowed down so that they were walking shoulder to shoulder. The distance between the two was decreased and now they were only inches from touching.

"Aren't you supposed to be giving me the guided tour?" She asked with a small grin on her face and curiosity in her voice.

Derek looked at her and nodded his head.

"I believe so, yes." He answered.

"Yet you haven't shown me one thing. I think you have neglected your responsibilities." She teased.

He laughed. "Well then I should get started right away. I would not want it to get back to Richard that I have been a bad tour guide."

"No, you wouldn't." She agreed.

"Let's see, this is the hallway that leads to the main lobby and about a million different places." Derek said as he gestured around them to the walls on either side.

"Nice." Addison said and laughed. Derek thought it was one of the sweetest sounds he had ever heard.

"Actually, it is the only white hallway in the building, so it is rather unique." He said and put his hands back into his pockets.

"Really?" She asked her voice laced with skepticism.

"Yes, it is the only white hallway. You just wait until you see the hallways in the surgical wing. Those have more colors than a rainbow." Derek said seriously.

"Honestly?" She asked as if she was starting to believe him.

"No," Derek said, "Nope unfortunately Seattle Grace Hospital is just as plain and boring as any other hospital in the country."

"It figures." She said and looked away from him for a moment.

"But I hope there is at least one good thing about this place." Addison said and she looked at him. Derek caught her eye and smiled before looking down at the floor suddenly a little shy.

He looked at her again as they reached the elevators. They both stood in front of the doors and Derek pressed the button.

As they waited he looked over at her quickly before looking away. With his eyes glued to the stainless steel of the elevator door he said,

"There are one or two good things about this place."

Derek looked over at her when the doors opened a few moments later. She smiled at him.

"Are they worth sticking around for?" Addison asked as she stepped inside the elevator. Derek met her eyes and smiled before speaking.

"They're definitely worth sticking around."

Addison smiled a little before looking at the ground and he noticed a faint rose color rise into her cheeks, and deep in his bones Derek knew that there was something special about the woman standing next to him.

* * *

End of Chapter 5.

Please Review.


	7. Chapter 6

Chance Encountered

Chapter 6

* * *

Several hours after she and Derek had talked and the informative and exciting tour he gave her, Addison was exhausted. Completely, and totally exhausted.

Not only had Addison not expected to see Derek here at the hospital, she certainly had not expected such a hectic first day in Seattle. Addison felt like she had been on her feet forever. After the shift she had just experienced, that wasn't very far from the truth.

The neo-natal unit here needed to be completely overhauled and reorganized. Richard had told her to take the rest of the doctors there under her wing and make the unit a well-oiled machine. That was her number one priority. She had a lot of hard work ahead of her.

Not that the doctors already there were not competent. They were. In reality they were extremely good at what they do. But none of them were near her caliber, at least according to Richard.

That was something she was just going to take his word for because the last thing she wanted to come off as, was an arrogant bitch that thinks she is so much better than everyone else.

So her first shift had started out with being handed some cases by another neo-natal attending. The more complicated cases and there were several of them. Addison made her rounds, introducing herself to all of the patients, making her-self familiar with them.

Then she had to scrub in on a few surgeries. Addison had to perform an emergency C-section and scrubbed in on an ectopic pregnancy and delivered a set of twins that were two months premature. They would require constant supervision for the next few weeks but she hoped that they would make it through.

She also had two patients with gestational diabetes, among other problems, that had to be monitored around the clock. And of course, each was a first time mother so they were full of questions. Although, Addison had answered each and every one of them, they would still worry because when pregnant, a hospital stay is not the best thing that could happen to you.

If her day had not been crazy enough, the only thing on her mind (besides work) was a certain neurosurgeon that she had met at a bar.

Addison couldn't stop thinking about how devastatingly handsome he was or how wonderful his cologne smelled. She thought about his crystal blue eyes looking into hers this morning while they were talking with Richard and Dr. Burke and how it made her knees a little weak. His gaze had been so intense and had not wavered throughout the morning while they were taking that tour.

So these were the thoughts occupying her mind as she sat on a gurney in an empty hallway. Addison had just needed a moment to process and this place was as good as any. So she snatched it up for herself. Her body had collapsed down upon the gurney and Addison could feel that tiredness, lack of energy in every part of her body.

But even though her day so far had been busy it had been nice. Settling into a routine with the people who worked here already was really nice. Plus, she was a surgeon and surgeons loved to live in the fast lane. Otherwise they wouldn't be surgeons.

However, she still didn't know what to do about the thoughts she was having about Derek.

She would be lying if she said she wasn't attracted to him. The night before had been really nice. They had talked and laughed about everything and nothing at the same time. He had taken her to a world where nothing really mattered and there was nothing to worry about. How he had accomplished such a feat without a drop of alcohol and in such a short amount of time was truly remarkable.

They had talked into the wee hours of the morning. Addison had been so comfortable with him. She had felt like she had known him for years. His smile had been so kind and inviting and it made her heart melt and all she could do was smile back.

Even though she had been so comfortable and relaxed with him, she had not given him her phone number. The reason she hadn't was because she had just met him and no matter how handsome he was, she had never been comfortable giving out her phone number to men she met in bars. However, the disappointed look on his face had made her want to change her mind and give it to him against her personal rule.

Ever since she had left the bar Derek had been on her mind. He was all she thought about. She had kept wondering if she would see him again. She had thought about how nice it had been to talk to him and how dazzling his smile had been. And every time she thought about him her heart would start to beat a little faster.

She had no idea what that meant or how to handle it. She was not sure how to handle the nervous feelings she got around him or the affect his blue eyes had on her.

The last thing she needed in her life was romance especially an _office_ romance. It would just be too complicated.

Addison just had to be professional and ignore the tingling sensation she felt when he looked at her. She wouldn't think about his smile or how soft his hair must be. Addison would just _stop _thinking these things.

"Hey."

Addison looked up to see the very man that plagued her thoughts.

"Hey." She replied.

"May I join you?" Derek asked. He looked as tired as she felt. He had dark circles under his eyes, his scrubs were rumpled and his hair was sticking up all over the place.

"Sure." Addison said with a small smile at his appearance. He looked kind of cute.

Derek walked over to where she was sitting; he walked as if his whole body weighed about a thousand pounds and on top of that he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. He sat down next to her on the gurney and leaned his head back against the wall and let out a long, tired yawn.

"Did you have a rough day?" Addison asked, curious as to what had made him so tired, she wondered what had taken all of his energy and if she could help in any way.

"You could say that." Derek said as he closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

"Care to share?" She asked, now that he was closer, she was able to get a better look at his face. The stubble had grown since this morning and gave him a more rugged, sexy look.

"I have a patient named Katie Bryce she is experiencing seizures for no apparent reason and unless I can find out what is causing them and fix it, she is going to die." He explained without opening his eyes.

"So what are you going to do?" Addison asked all she wanted was to help him out but she had absolutely no idea how to do that.

"Right now, I have no clue." He said dejectedly.

"I am sure you will figure it out." Addison said as he looked at her, his eyes meeting hers.

Addison's breath caught in her throat at how beautiful his eyes were in the softly lit hallway.

"What?" Addison asked, a little uneasy at the glint in his eye and the lopsided smile that graced his face.

"Are we ever going to talk about the fact that you kissed me last night?" Derek asked bluntly.

Oh, shit. Addison thought.

* * *

End of Chapter 6.

Please Review.


	8. Chapter 7

Chance Encountered

Chapter 7

* * *

Derek watched the shock on Addison's face at his rather blunt question. Derek waited for it to fade and for her to recover, which did not take very long.

Addison looked at him then looked down then focused her gaze on the pale cream-colored wall opposite the gurney they were sitting on.

Derek waited for a few moments before he decided to get an answer to his question.

"Well, are we going to talk about that kiss or not?" Derek prodded with a raised eyebrow. He kept his gaze trained on her but there was no reaction from her this time.

"No, as a matter of fact, we are not going to talk about it." Addison said, with finality in her tone that made it apparent the conversation was over.

He nodded his head as if he was going to just drop the subject but that was not about to happen. Derek turned his head to look at the wall in front of them as well.

"Why not?" He asked casually.

"There is nothing to talk about." Addison said as her cheeks flushed. She had been hoping he wouldn't bring this up. It was a little embarrassing. She had been more than a little forward and she had randomly kissed a stranger she met in a bar.

Addison was not used to doing spontaneous things like that but for some reason she couldn't help herself. She had to know what his lips felt like. So she had thought to herself, what the hell?

"What do you mean nothing to talk about? Have you forgotten?" Derek asked he turned his head to look at her again and watched as a piece of her soft, silky hair fell out of her bun and into her eyes.

Addison brushed it out of her face and behind her ear and Derek was a little envious that he had not been able to do that for her.

"No, I haven't forgotten." She said quietly, avoiding his eyes.

"I think that maybe you have. Let me remind you." Derek said with a slight smile.

"I don't need you to remind me." Addison said, she remembered, how could she forget?

Derek ignored her and began to recount the night before and the kiss they both remembered very well.

"You see it was maybe half-hour to forty-five minutes before closing and I think I was on my third beer of the night, when you decided it was time to leave." Derek said.

He was speaking as though he was telling her a fairytale. Some grand tale about a princess trapped in a tower and a handsome prince that had to save her from an evil villain.

Derek noticed that Addison was looking at anything but him. Derek smiled just a little more as he continued his story.

"You got up from your chair and put on your coat. You said that you had a nice time talking to me and you bid me a farewell. I watched you walk you to the door and when you got there I turned back to my drink. Then…"

Derek could not help the smile that came to his face as he remembered the kiss she gave him.

When he spoke again, his voice was soft and gentle as if he were no longer telling a fable but sharing an intimate, personal detail he had never told anyone else.

He smiled at Addison when she slowly turned her head to look at him with a curious look in her eyes as he got to the part in his story that they had both been waiting for him to get to.

"Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and there you were. You didn't say a word but you kissed me, soft, gentle, sweet. You pulled away and walked out the door." Derek finished and as he had recounted the last part her eyes were staring into his.

Her beautiful green eyes entranced Derek. Her eyes had a soft, delicate look in them but Addison looked down at her hands that were in her lap.

"Yes, I remember. But we are not going to talk about it because…" Addison faltered as she searched for something to say, "…because we work together now. It would be inappropriate."

Derek chuckled and shook his head. She was going to fight him on this and he couldn't help but find her resolve kind of cute.

"Wait, you are not falling back on that are you? That is like one the lamest excuses you could come up with." Derek asked, knowing it would annoy her.

Her head snapped up and she looked him in the eye.

"It is not lame!" Addison said then quickly added, "And it's not an excuse!"

"It is so an excuse!" Derek argued, amused to see her so flustered over the subject of their kiss.

Her cheeks were flushed and every time she would try to ignore him or avoid his question, she would twirl a piece of string from her scrub top between her fingers.

"It is not!" Addison said defensively, looking at him with a serious expression on her features.

"Okay, what if we didn't work together?" Derek asked with curiosity on his face.

Addison furrowed her eyebrows together. He could tell that she didn't understand what he was getting at.

"What do you mean?" Addison asked. Derek inched closer to her spot on the gurney.

Their eyes were locked as his body moved closer to hers.

"Well, what if we had seen each other again and we weren't colleagues? What would you do then?" Derek asked he was now sitting right next to her.

"What do you mean?" Addison asked again still confused obviously.

"Well, let's pretend that we don't work together for a moment." Derek said as he sat forward slightly and looked over his shoulder at her.

"Okay." She agreed.

"So are you pretending we don't work together?" Derek asked as he turned his upper body toward hers and placed one hand next to her shoulder on the wall.

"Yes." Addison breathed as Derek got closer and closer. His heart was racing in his chest and he was sure that she might be able to hear it.

Derek watched as she unconsciously licked her lips.

"Good, so what would you do if I kissed you? Remember, we don't work together." Derek asked.

"What would you do?" Derek asked again, placing his other hand by her leg on the gurney

His body was now directly above hers, trapping her somewhat.

"If you kissed me right now?" Addison asked.

"Yeah," Derek replied, his eyes sparkling and flickering between her eyes and her mouth.

"I don't know." She said honestly. "You could kiss me and find out."

Derek inched closer, their lips barely an inch apart. He watched her eyes closed slowly and waited for his lips to touch hers.

"I could." Derek said. Then he pulled back and jumped off the gurney. Addison's eyes flew open when she felt him pull back. Derek wanted to laugh at the confused look on her face.

But instead Derek gave her a cocky grin.

"But we _do_ work together and _that_ would be inappropriate." He said and he walked off down the hallway knowing that for the second time that day he had left her more than a little surprised.

Addison was stunned. She didn't know what just happened. She had so many emotions flowing through her: desire, longing, anger, and disappointment.

She had wanted him to kiss her and was disappointed he hadn't. That scared her more than anything else.

* * *

End of Chapter 7.

Please Review.


	9. Chapter 8

Chance Encountered

Chapter 8

* * *

A little over a week had passed since Derek had almost kissed Addison in the hallway on that gurney.

However, they had not seen very much of each other and they had not been alone once.

That disappointed Derek a great deal but with the new interns that had just started, everyone was focused on work and making sure the interns made an exceedingly smooth transition into the medical world.

All that meant was that the attendings and the residents were making sure they didn't kill anyone.

So, for the past few days, Derek, Addison, Preston, Bailey, Webber, and the nurses were working non-stop. Well, not literally but it sure felt that way.

He hadn't had much time to think about things that weren't related to his job. Nevertheless, the time he did have to let his mind wander, his thoughts only went to one particular person.

But he didn't know very much about her.

Derek knew that she was a surgeon. He knew that she was an intern when Richard was a resident. And that she was one hell of a kisser.

Those were the few things he knew and he wanted to know so much more.

Derek wanted to know where she grew up. He wanted to know who her childhood best- friend was and who her best friend was now. He wanted to know about her favorite movies, books, songs, and bands and why she liked them.

Derek wanted to know why she had become a doctor and when she knew that was what she wanted to do with her life. He wanted to know what her darkest secret was and he wanted to know her biggest fear.

Derek wanted to know everything.

He was genuinely surprised at how strong his feelings were considering that he hadn't known she even existed over two weeks ago. And now she was the only thing he thought about when his mind wasn't on his job and his patients.

Every time they were in the same room, his eyes would gravitate to her and what she was doing. Her laugh and her smile made him weak in the knees and it always took him a moment to recover and present a calm exterior.

Derek had never experienced anything like that before. Yes, he had had feelings for women before. He had cared deeply for two in particular but they weren't able to make him nervous like Addison did.

Their smiles were nice, pretty even, but Addison's smile made him want to smile back and his heart melted a little at the beautiful sight.

So what was so different about Addison Montgomery? What made her so special? Why were his feelings so deep when they had only just met? There was a certain something that just made her stand out in a crowd. Derek wanted to know what that something was and he was determined to find out one way or another.

Before he did anything about his feelings for Addison, Derek needed some time to decompress and just relax. He needed time away from this hospital and some company that would talk back to him.

Derek loved his dog Max but he was in need of a human conversation that did not have any medical terms in it. All he had done this past couple days was go to work and then go home and sleep.

So, it was time to have a beer with his best friend and not worry about anything else. He would be able to take his time and think about how exactly he was going to get to know that redheaded surgeon.

Derek pushed back his plush, leather black chair from his desk. He raised his arms above his head and stretched his muscles.

The room was a relatively large office with one huge picture window that gave him an incredible view of the city.

Derek could see that the sun was shining and the sky was a pretty pale blue. The summer time was the best time to come and see the sights Seattle had to offer.

His office was bigger than Preston's and although it wasn't by very much, it still made Derek smile when he looked around the room.

Across from the window was a bookcase that was filled with a bunch of medical books, journals etc. and in addition to those he had tons of pictures of his family. They ranged from when he was a kid right up to this past Christmas.

There was even a portrait of him that his niece had colored for him. It looked nothing like him but it made him smile every time he looked at it. And on the far wall were his degrees that he had framed.

All of his accomplishments were right there for anyone to see but while someone else would see some award or degree, Derek would see his hard work and how he had made his dream come true.

Derek's eyes landed on the two chairs in front of his desk. They were made of black leather, they were more comfortable than his couch at home. And his couch was pretty comfy, so that was saying a lot.

Last but not least his desk was a cherry wood that matched his bookcase. On it were a few pictures of him and Max, as well as one of him and Preston from a few years back at a Super bowl party. There was also his computer and all of his patients' files.

Derek stretched once more and he headed out the door to find Preston.

Derek found Preston standing at the nurses' station and he appeared to be reading over some files.

"Hey." Derek said when he was within earshot.

Preston looked up, "Hey."

"What have you got going tonight?" Derek asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Umm, nothing. Why?" Preston said as he looked back down at his patient's chart. He closed the file and started to walk down the hall.

"Do you want to grab a beer, play some pool?" Derek asked as he walked with Preston.

"Sure, why not." He said.

"Great, I'll meet you over there." Derek said as stopped walking with Preston. He then turned around and headed in the direction he had come from.

"Yeah." Preston mumbled and he looked up just in time to see Derek round the corner out of sight.

"Hello Preston."

Preston turned to see Addison walking out of a patient's room with a chart in her hand.

"Hello Addison." He and the female surgeon had developed a mutual respect in the short time she had been working there.

Addison started to walk back to the nurses' station and since Preston had a few minutes, he decided to join her.

"How are you?" Addison asked as the reached the counter, she set the file down and pulled out her pen to make some additional notes.

"Fine, you?" Preston asked as he leaned next to her.

"Good, just trying to find my bearings in Seattle." She said as she closed the chart and walked around the counter and put it where it belonged.

Addison turned around and folded her arms over her chest.

"Are you having success?" He asked.

"Some." Addison replied with a shrug, "My time has been spent working, so…"

"Well, what are you doing tonight? Shepherd and I are going to go for a beer, care to join?" Preston asked.

"Umm, I don't know if that's such a good idea." Addison said, a little unsure of being in a social setting with the attractive neurosurgeon.

Preston saw the apprehension on her face and knew where it came from. Derek had mentioned that Addison and the amazing woman he had met at the bar were one and the same.

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun." Preston coaxed with a smile.

"Alright." Addison agreed reluctantly.

"Great, why don't you meet us there? We'll be at Joe's across the street." Preston said.

"Okay, I'll be there." She replied.

"Great." Preston smiled and walked away.

* * *

End of Chapter 8.

Please Review.


	10. Chapter 9

Chance Encountered

Chapter 9

* * *

Derek had finished his shift and when he had gone to see if Preston was ready to go, he was still in surgery. So Derek had left a message with one of the nurses that he would wait for Burke at Joe's.

So, that is where Derek was at the moment.

He was sitting on a bar stool at the Emerald City Bar. Derek had ordered a beer. It wasn't his usual drink but it was simple and that was what he needed tonight. A simple, carefree, stress-free night was all he needed.

Derek sighed.

It felt so nice to just relax. His muscles ached and all of his energy was spent. Derek couldn't remember the last time he had just done nothing. It had been more than a couple of weeks and he felt that was too long.

Work had been stressful as of late and then there was that other thing that had been on his mind and his heart.

Addison Montgomery.

As the name went through his head, Derek wondered to himself what her middle name was.

Was it fitting of her? Was it a traditional middle name or something exotic? Was it a family name or maybe she didn't have a middle name. Some people didn't middle names; maybe she was one of them?

And the biggest question on Derek's mind was why did he care? What was it about this one woman that had him so mesmerized?

"So doc, it's been awhile since I saw you last at least a couple of week." Joe said as he wiped down part of the counter a chair or two down from where Derek was seated.

Joe's voice ripped Derek from his inner thoughts and Derek turned his eyes upward toward the bartender he had come to know over the years.

"Yeah, I've been busy." Derek replied and he ran his fingers through his dark hair that he knew was already a little unruly.

But Derek didn't care what he looked like; he wasn't out to impress anyone tonight.

"Busy with that hot redhead you locked lips with last time you were here?" Joe asked an amused smirk upon his face.

Derek chuckled. I wish, he thought. He shook his head and looked at Joe with a small smirk.

"No, nothing like that, just busy at the hospital, you know." Derek said, taking another sip of his beer.

"I know what it is like to be busy, not the busy you mean but I am sure that the big fat paycheck you get helps you make the sacrifice of giving up your spare time." Joe said.

"The paycheck helps a little." Derek said laughing to himself at how Joe casually slipped his paycheck into the conversation.

Joe liked to tease him and Preston about their paychecks from time to time. But it was all in good fun.

"I am sure it helps a _lot_." Joe replied with a small smile.

Derek chuckled again, shook his head and took a long sip of his beer.

The bell rang at the door and Derek turned around to see Preston walking toward him.

Derek could tell right away that Burke's surgery must have had had a successful outcome.

Like all surgeons, Preston got that post-successful surgery high. Preston's came with a cockier than usual attitude and a little bit more of a bounce in his step.

Preston came to stand next to where he sat and slapped a hand on Derek's shoulder in greeting. He smiled at Derek who was still watching him from over his shoulder.

"Hey." Preston greeted as he sat down next to Derek.

"Hey." Derek replied, "The surgery went well?"

He asked but already knew the answer.

"Yeah, it did." He answered and sat down next to his best friend.

Joe walked over to them and looked at Preston with an expectant look in his eye. Derek and Preston usually came in together. So Joe had a pretty good idea that Preston would be ordering a beer as well.

"What can I get ya, Doc?"

"A beer, please Joe." Preston said as he shed his coat. Joe nodded his head and went about getting Preston his beer of choice.

"So are you ready to lose a game or two of pool?" Derek joked with an arrogant edge to his voice.

He and Preston were pretty even when it came to their skills at pool. But when he did win, it was fun to gloat and act as though he was the master and always beat everyone at pool.

Preston did the same thing when he won.

It was one of the reasons they had so much fun. A chance to gloat and hold something over the other's head was something neither Derek nor Preston would pass up.

"I believe it is you who will be losing Shepherd." Preston said matching Derek's arrogant tone of voice.

"We will see about that." Derek chuckled as he finished the last of his beer and set the empty bottle down on the counter.

"We will indeed, my good friend." Preston replied.

Derek swiveled his bar stool so that his entire body faced Preston.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Derek asked, "Why don't we find out, right now. You can drink your beer and play at the same time. You're good at multi-tasking, right?"

"I am good at multi-tasking and in time we will find that I will triumph." Preston said.

Derek nodded. "Good, come on. Let's go get a table and set up a game."

"Uh, we can't. We have to wait for someone."

Derek looked at Preston before turning his chair around to face the bar.

"Who?" Derek asked casually.

"Addison."

Derek slowly turned his face to look at Preston. There was no way he heard him right.

Preston wouldn't invite Addison to the bar where he had met her, would he?

Preston did not like to torment him _that _much? His best friend would not invite the woman that constantly plagued his thoughts to drink a few beers with them?

Not when the purpose of drinking the beers was to relax and clear his mind of all of his jumbled Addison thoughts and finally figure out how he was going to handle these intense feelings he was having for her.

No, Preston wouldn't do that.

But on the other hand, Preston hadn't known that was the purpose of going to Joes' tonight.

Yeah, it hadn't been intentional. But still, Addison was coming. So, how exactly was he going to not think about her?

"Addison Montgomery?" Derek asked cautiously, thinking that maybe there was a small chance that Addison Montgomery wasn't the Addison he had invited.

But Derek knew that chance was slim because how common was the name Addison?

"Yes, Addison Montgomery." Preston said.

"Is there a problem with her joining us?" He asked.

Derek shook his head. He wasn't going to let it show that he was freaking out on the inside. He was going to act calm and collected.

But he was not calm and he was far from collected.

He had to concentrate. Addison was coming. _Addison. _How was he going to handle this? Derek thought he would have time to gather his thoughts before he saw Addison outside of work again.

He had thought he would be able to get some sort of control over the feelings he was having for her, but that was obviously not happening.

"There's no problem." Derek said.

"Good because she just walked in." Preston said.

Derek followed Preston's gaze to where Addison stood.

His evening of light-banter with his best friend had just turned into an evening of making sure he didn't say or do something to make him look an idiot in front of the most gorgeous woman he had ever met in his entire life.

So, basically he was screwed.

* * *

End of Chapter 9.

Please Review.


	11. Chapter 10

Chance Encountered

Chapter 10

* * *

Addison walked up to Preston and Derek who were sitting at the bar waiting for her.

"Hello, gentlemen." She said as she sat next to Preston. Derek was on the other side looking down at his beer bottle. Addison hadn't really spoken to Derek since that day on the gurney.

However, every time she saw him she would get this tingling sensation in the pit of her stomach. It was a little unnerving that his mere presence could evoke such a reaction from her. Tonight was no different.

So she thought it best to keep as much distance as possible between them, especially in the bar where they met and she had impulsively kissed him.

It was the first time she had been back since that night, and being back there didn't help keep the memories out of her mind or make the feeling of his lips on hers go away.

It only made the memories stronger and more vivid.

"Hello Addison." Preston said and gave her a friendly smile.

Addison had learned only one or two things about the heart surgeon named Preston Burke.

One of those things was that he was an extremely serious and professional person. He was a kind person but not someone you could easily joke around with. However, when it came right down to it he had a good bedside manner and was a wonderfully talented surgeon

She just hoped that there was more to him and was looking forward to seeing a different side to him outside of the hospital.

"Hello Addison." Derek repeated and gave her that smile that made her heart melt just a little bit.

How could he do that with a simple smile? He wasn't even trying to tease her or anything like that definitely not like on the gurney.

She discreetly gave him the once over and although she could only see from about his mid torso up, she liked what she saw.

Derek was dressed in a dark brown leather jacket, under that he wore a red sweater with the collar of his white undershirt showing and she had seen before she sat down that he was wearing jeans that made his butt look so good.

Not that she had been looking or anything.

His dark curly hair was a little unruly and sticking up all over the place but it gave him a cute disheveled look and Addison really liked it.

"Hello." She said in response, fighting a little too hard to keep the blush from her cheeks at her inner musings.

She then turned to the bartender. He was looking at her expectantly as he threw a dishtowel over his shoulder, and waited for her drink order.

"I'll have a martini, dirty with an onion." She requested with a smile and removed her coat.

"Coming right up." Joe said as he walked to the other end of the bar to prepare her drink.

"So Addison, how do you like Seattle?" Derek asked as he sipped on his second beer of the night. He turned his head to the side to get a better look at her from the other side of Preston.

"Actually, I haven't seen anything except the airport, the hotel, the hospital, and this bar." Addison replied as Joe placed her drink in front of her.

She smiled at him in thanks.

"Well, that's a shame. There are some pretty great things to see and do in this city." Preston chimed taking a drink of his own beer.

"Yeah, you definitely have to do the typical tourist things to fully appreciate this city." Derek said as he locked eyes with her.

In the dim light of the bar his eyes appeared to be navy. If you combine that with the crooked grin on his face, he looked extremely attractive.

And Addison felt those nervous butterflies returned to her stomach.

"Really, like what exactly?" Addison asked, and took a sip of her drink.

Preston and Derek looked at each other.

"Well let's see, there is of course the Space Needle." Preston said, and Derek nodded his head in agreement. Preston continued. "And then is there is Pike Place Market, you have to see them throw the fish. It is pretty amazing."

"Is that so?" Addison asked.

"Yes." Preston said, "It is really neat to watch them throw those fish around."

"Neat, huh?" Addison asked trying to slightly mask the fact that she was making fun of him.

"Yeah it is _neat_." Preston said stressing the word. His tone was defensive and Derek could tell that he wasn't taking the slight joke very well.

So Derek decided to add something to the conversation before Preston's unintentionally ruined the evening. Sometimes Preston couldn't take a joke and tonight seemed to be one of those times.

"What else is there? There is the Woodland Park Zoo, the Aquarium, and the Museum of Flight and the art museum, and the tour of the airplane factory is really great." Derek said and turned his body toward Preston and Addison.

"Yeah, those are all pretty nice place to see if you want to get to know the city a bit more." Preston added with a smile.

"One of these days after I am more settled and I have an apartment instead of a hotel room." Addison said.

Hearing the two guys talk about all of the things to do in the city made her even more excited about living here in Seattle.

To be honest, she was skeptical at first about living in Seattle but she was definitely warming up to the idea. It was a great city and it held a lot of potential.

"Well, I think we should play some pool." Preston announced as he stood up and walked over to the pool table.

Addison and Derek stood up as well. Derek picked up his drink, took a step toward and he placed a hand on her lower back.

With the hand that held his drink Derek gestured toward where Preston and the pool table were.

His hand on her back sent a shiver of pleasure up and down her spine.

He flashed another brilliant smile.

"Shall we?" Derek asked his hand still resting at the small of her back.

Addison smiled at him in return.

"Absolutely." She said softly. Derek stared deeply into her eyes for a moment and Addison was lost in his eyes and the smell of his cologne.

Derek looked away then back at her. The moment they had just been lost in was gone.

"Let's go." Derek said.

"Okay." She agreed and they both made their way over to where Preston was waiting for them with a little knowing smile on his face.

* * *

End of Chapter 10.

Please Review.


	12. Chapter 11

Chance Encountered

Chapter 11

* * *

The laughter of the three attendings' rang through the Emerald City Bar.

"So let me get this straight you made him walk through the hospital for a whole day wearing a shirt that said 'Burke for Chief'?" Addison asked Preston, as she wiped at the sides of her eyes at the tears that were sneaking out.

Preston and Derek had been entertaining her for the last few hours with tales of the two of them over the years they had known each other.

Some were funny, some were serious, and others could be downright embarrassing. This time their laughter was at Derek's expense.

Addison hadn't laughed this hard in a long time, too long. And it felt damn good.

Besides, Derek was laughing too.

Addison had to admit he had very nice laugh. It was a mix between a sexy chuckle and a hearty laugh.

"Yes I did and it was pink too." Preston said as he walked around the pool table, pool stick in hand.

A cocky smile on his face, and as he passed Derek, he clapped him on the shoulder with his free hand then continued his walk around the table to make his next shot a perfect one.

Derek looked at her from across the pool table with a mixture of embarrassment and amusement in his eyes. He had a small, playful smile on his face.

"In my defense that football game was _supposed_ to be a sure thing." He said, and folded his arms over his chest but he still held on to his own pool stick.

"Oh, I am sure." Addison said as she threw him a small smile, looking him in the eye.

Derek looked back at her, the same humorous look in his eyes. He didn't seem to mind that she was making fun of him. Derek just kept on smiling at her with that damn, sexy smile.

"And besides," Derek said as he pushed off the wall he had been leaning on and started to walk over to where Preston now stood.

Once he was standing next to him, he threw his arm around Preston's shoulder.

"Preston is just jealous because I made that pink look damn good." Derek stated simply. Preston looked at him with disbelief in his eyes, and pushed Derek away with a smile on his face.

"In your dreams," Preston said.

As the night had gone on, everyone had started to loosen up and become more comfortable with each other. It was really nice. The two surgeons in front of her were very different outside of the hospital.

Well, Preston was anyway.

Derek was the same. Only now he was without the pressure of having to save someone's life. So he was more carefree and easy going. Addison liked the little change she saw in him.

And Preston, well, he was completely different which to be honest was something Addison had been hoping for. Preston was a lot easier to be around when he was not working and Addison was starting to see how these two had become friends.

"Oh come on we both know I made that pink shirt look good." Derek said smugly. And he made his way over to where Addison was seated at a high top table.

"You did not man, you looked like strawberry shortcake." Preston said as he shook his head.

Derek leaned back on the table next to Addison sat, facing out toward the pool table.

His body was close to hers and once again she could smell the scent of intoxicating cologne.

He looked at her and then looked at Preston, shaking his slightly.

Derek directed his gaze back at Addison, who was staring at him with a small smile on her lips.

He leaned his head in toward her as if about to divulge an intimate secret.

She leaned her head in closer as well wanting to hear whatever he had to say to her in that moment, if it meant she got to be this close to him again.

Her plan to keep her distance from the good-looking neurosurgeon was a total failure and had been since he put his hand on her lower back.

"He is lying. I looked good in that shirt." Derek whispered, and glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

Addison's only response was a smirk but she thought to herself that he could make anything look, even that shirt they were talking about.

As those thoughts ran through her, she returned her attention to her drink and the pool game at hand.

A few hours later that night, Addison, Preston, and Derek decided to call it quits.

So they gathered their coats and headed out to the parking lot. With Derek on one side and Preston on the other, Addison and the two men walked closer to their vehicles.

"So I don't think we will be inviting you along again Addison." Preston said, his gaze focused in front of him and he had a scowl on his face. He fiddled with his car keys.

"Why?" Addison asked, her movement coming to a halt. She was completely shocked at Preston's comment.

They weren't going to invite her anymore? Had she done something wrong? Had she said something wrong? She had they had all had fun tonight…was she that far off base?

She looked at Derek, who was at the moment not looking at her so was therefore offered her no help at all.

"Why?" Addison asked a little afraid at what his reasoning would be as to why she wasn't getting invited again.

Preston turned around from where he now stood. Derek had stopped too, and was now looking back at her as well, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Derek was looking down at the ground and on occasion he shifted his gaze over at his friend.

Addison shifted her gaze from one man to the other until Derek was the one to finally explain.

He looked her in the eye with an expression she couldn't quite place.

"Umm, you kicked both of our asses at pool tonight, we don't need to be humiliated like that again. Our egos tend to be fragile." Derek said, and shrugged his shoulders.

Addison felt relief wash over her, and then a little bit of anger at their mean joke.

She walked over to where Derek stood and whacked him in the arm, extremely hard.

Then she turned toward Preston who was laughing until Addison took a swing at him and he immediately shut up.

"Ouch." Derek said as he rubbed where she hit on the arm. On the other side of her Preston was doing the same thing.

Both of them were pouting like little girls. Addison was satisfied.

"That hurt Addison." Preston whined, and continued to gently rub the spot where she hit him.

"Yeah, well you two deserved it for being sore losers." She said and started to walk once more.

Derek and Preston followed her.

"Yes, you're right." Derek said and smiled at her. She returned the smile gladly.

Addison heard Preston scoff but she chose to ignore it. She thought it best to say goodnight to the two men.

"Well, I parked a ways away so I will see you two tomorrow." Addison said as she broke off from the group, and walk toward where she had parked.

Derek and Preston headed in the other direction.

She heard them speaking but the sounds became muffled as she walked further away.

Addison stopped when she heard her name. She turned to see Derek walking toward her, trying to catch up.

"Wait." Derek said as he came to stand next to her, "I'll walk you to your car."

She looked once up and down and smiled. He had a little grin on his face as she did this.

Their eyes met.

"Okay." She said, and they began to walk once again.

* * *

End of Chapter 11.

Please Review.


	13. Chapter 12

Chance Encountered

Chapter 12

* * *

The night was a gorgeous one.

The sky above was devoid of clouds so the moon and stars were shining brightly, and cast a gentle glow over the entire city. There was also light coming from some of the buildings that were in the surrounding area.

Those lights meant that there were one or two people still sitting in their cubicles trying to climb their way up to the top of that corporate ladder.

There was little noise in the city. There were a few cars in the distance but not much else.

There was a little breeze in the air as well. It wasn't very strong and it wasn't constant.

It had a chill to it and when the wind did pick up, the temperature in the air was lowered a few degrees.

It wasn't anything, though, the two surgeons couldn't handle. And their walk to Addison's car had for the most part been calm and enjoyable as far as the weather went.

The conversation at the moment was non-existent but neither seemed to mind. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was a comfortable silence and Addison was really liked it.

Then again lately she enjoyed any time she got to spend with Derek whether it was a brief moment in the elevator or spending hours laughing with him and sometimes at him, like tonight.

Although, Addison especially liked it when they were alone and they hadn't been alone in a few weeks. She really liked Derek. But she just wasn't sure about what to do about her feelings for him. Her feelings were extremely deep considering they hadn't known each other for very long. That really frightened her.

Addison liked everything about Derek Shepherd. His smile, his laugh, and the stunning blue color of his eyes, all of those things about him made her smile. Derek made her heart race and her skin tingle from the softest, most gentle, sometimes innocent, touches.

The scariest thing about all of it was she had never really felt like this before. Never in her life had she felt such an intense rush of emotion for someone else, and she was in no way prepared to deal with that.

She snuck a glance at him out of the corner of her eye. He had a content look on his handsome features. Derek looked as comfortable with her as she was with him.

Addison felt an urge to reach out and touch him. It was like she had no control over herself when she was around this man.

Addison put her hands over her chest in an attempt to regain a little composure, and get a handle on the nervous feeling that was racing through her body.

Derek noticed this and looked over at her.

"Are you cold?" Derek asked.

Addison looked at him, and was touched at the concern in his clear blue eyes. She smiled at him in return.

"No, I'm not cold." Addison replied.

Derek nodded then added, "If you get cold just let me know, you can have my jacket."

Addison nodded and said, "Thank you."

"So what made you decide to leave New York?" Derek asked as he looked up at the sky and then at her, waiting for an answer.

Addison wasn't sure how to respond that.

Since she had been here in Seattle, she had thought a lot about New York, and the life she left behind. The thing that was the most surprising was, she wasn't sad.

The life she had been making for herself was something that really fit her. Everything about this life in Seattle, she liked. She was comfortable here; in this city, with her job, and the friends she was making. It all seemed to fit somehow.

It was a nice place to start a life away from the things she left and she had been enjoying every minute.

However, she really did not want to burden Derek with the ugly details of her past. She wanted to leave all of that behind her. And more than that, she did not want to ruin the night she was having. It was something she just did not want at that moment.

"Umm, why did I leave New York?" Addison said looking at him, "I guess I just needed change. Something different in my life, you know?"

Derek nodded his head, and met her gaze.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Actually I am from New York too." He replied.

"Really, you know now that you mention it, I can definitely see the New Yorker in you." She said giving him the once over, but she took her time to enjoy the view from his scuffed brown boots to his wind tousled black hair.

Addison more than liked what she saw.

"Yeah well, you can take the boy out of the city but you can't take the city out of the boy." Derek joked, with light laughter dancing in his eyes.

"Tell me about it." Addison agreed as they settled into comfortable silence once more and they continued to walk to her car.

When they got to her car Addison unlocked her car door and opened it. She threw her purse inside, and turned around to face Derek.

In the time that she had had her back to him, Derek had come up behind her, and they nearly bumped noses when she had turned back around.

"Oh! Derek you scared me." Addison said her voice hoarse all of sudden.

She was nervous, her heart was racing, and she was looking into his eyes captivated by how bright they were in the light of the moon. Addison felt a little apprehensive; she never knew what was going to happen when she was this close to Derek.

Addison could already feel her self-control disappear.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to." Derek said his voice low and barely above a whisper.

Derek moved even closer and put one hand on either side of her, trapping her between him and the car.

He then moved one of his hands up to her face. Derek lightly ran his thumb over her cheek until he took a stray lock of her hair between his fingers.

Addison watched him play with her, and as she watched, her heart started to race a little more and her breathing quickened.

She watched as Derek gently tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Derek what are you doing?" Her voice revealed how nervous she was; she just hoped he hadn't been able to pick up on it.

"I honestly don't know." Derek said, his eyes bore into hers and she could tell he was as lost in the moment as she was.

Derek's scent and the feel of his skin on hers overwhelmed her. Her skin tingled underneath his touch as he held her face in the palm of his hand.

Derek rubbed the pad of his thumb over her cheek and leaned in slowly. Addison could feel his breath on her face, and the heat coming from his body.

Her eyes fluttered closed, as he finally closed the gap between them, and captured her lips with his own.

* * *

End of Chapter 12.

Please Review.


	14. Chapter 13

Chance Encountered

Chapter 13

* * *

Derek wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He wanted her as close as possible. He hoped she wouldn't push him away so he lightly touched his lips to hers.

Testing the waters almost, making sure that she wanted this as much as he did.

Addison responded by wrapping her arms around his neck, bringing him closer. She sucked lightly on his bottom lip; accepting the kiss completely and kissing him back fervently. She ran one of her hands through his thick wavy hair at the nape of his neck. Her touch was light and feathery, giving him goose bumps.

The kiss began to deepen. It was gentle and urgent at the same time. The air became thick with lust and longing. They had both been anticipating this very moment since that conference meeting where they found out that they would be working together.

Well, in reality they had been anticipating this moment since that first night at Joe's, since their last kiss.

Derek felt that every look, every conversation, every slight brush of fingers when passing charts, every moment together in and outside of the hospital had led up to this moment.

He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for the entrance he so desperately wanted. Addison obliged and parted her lips.

His tongue roamed her mouth, exploring every corner, and taking in everything that was Addison. Addison massaged his tongue with her own as the intensity of the kiss grew and she let out a low moan of pleasure and all of a sudden he did not have enough of her in reach.

Derek removed one hand from around her waist and placed it at the base of her neck trying to get her even closer. She moaned again. One of Addison's hands slowly traveled down his chest until it was underneath his leather jacket and placed her hand on his back, tightening her hold on him. She wanted them as close as they could get. Addison wanted him to be as close as possible.

Derek was on a sensory overload. All he knew were the tastes, touches and sounds of Addison Montgomery. He knew nothing else, and he didn't need or want to know anything else. His skin tingled everywhere her skin touched his. His heart was racing, and he felt as though his mind had temporarily shut down.

He slowed the kiss down. Slowly he pulled back an inch or two, enough to breath but not any further than that. He opened his eyes to look at the beautiful woman in front of him.

She had her eyes closed and she was still playing with the hair at the back of his neck and a soft smile graced her lips.

"Wow." She whispered without opening her eyes.

"Yeah," Derek agreed as he ran his thumb over the soft skin of her cheek before he trailed his fingers gently over her skin, down her neck, barely touching her, and back up to her cheek again.

Addison gradually opened her eyes and looked at him. The moonlight hit her face and gave her an ethereal glow. Her cheeks were flushed a deep rose and she was panting, trying to regain her breath.

Her eyes were a jade color but darkened by the lust in them and that lust was mixed in with satisfaction. He imagined that same look was reflected back at her from his own gaze.

But then slowly Derek saw a change.

The look in her eyes changed. Addison no longer looked satisfied and there wasn't any lust.

Now they showed confusion, fear, and a sort of shocked look or horrified?

Derek felt a sense of panic rise within him. Had he stepped over the line? Had she just wanted to be friends or remain only colleagues? Had he done something horribly wrong? And if he had, what was it? Did she not feel the same as him?

Addison took her hands off of him and pushed him away as if he was something dangerous. Addison looked as if she had been electrocuted or something else just as horrifying. Had he done that? Had he somehow caused that?

Addison looked down at the ground and then walked away from the car. She was putting as much distance between them as possible. She now stood a good ten feet away from him and that panic in him increased.

She had her back to him and her hand to her mouth, touching her lips.

"Oh my God," Addison whispered over and over again.

"Addison?" Derek asked. He spoke as lightly as possible. Derek was afraid that if he spoke too loudly she would walk even further away him that was not something he wanted.

"Addison?" He repeated a little more forceful this time hoping to gain her attention yet trying to be as gentle as possible.

This time she turned around. That shocked and horrified expression was still on her face. Her eyes were trained on him and it was unnerving. Why was she acting like this? Had he done something wrong? Pushed too far? Moved too fast, maybe?

Addison slowly lowered her hand from her mouth.

"I liked that." She said more to herself than to him. She wrapped her arms around herself in a protective manner.

"Umm, okay." Derek said very unsure. He did not know how to respond to right now, "That's good, right?"

Derek took one timid step toward her only for her to take a step backward keeping him at an arm's length. When Derek saw her do this, he straightened up and planted his feet firmly on the ground. He wasn't going to upset her any more than she already was.

Derek just wanted to know what was happening. What had he done wrong and how could he fix it? He wanted to understand how she was feeling and what she was thinking. He just needed to know how to make her feel better at the moment.

"No, you don't get it. I am _not _supposed to like that. I am not allowed to like kissing you." Addison replied. She placed her fingers on her lips again.

"You aren't _allowed_?" Derek repeated, unsure he had heard her correctly. "Why aren't you allowed to like kissing me?"

She looked at him with a scared, uncertain look in her eyes.

"I think you are allowed to like kissing me. I happen to be an excellent kisser." He joked, trying to get rid of some of the tension that lingered in the air.

Derek knew he had succeeded when she flashed him a smile. It was weak but it was there. So that managed to make him feel a little better.

"See, you agree. I _am_ an excellent kisser." Derek said and stuffed his hands in his pockets, trying to relieve some of the nervous panic flowing through his veins.

Addison laughed quietly. She smiled and looked at him seriously.

"That's not the point." She said gently.

Derek sighed and cleared his throat. He furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion. He didn't understand any of what was happening.

"Then please tell me what the point is because I am in the dark here Addison." He pleaded.

She sighed as well and took a step closer to him. Derek knew that whatever she was about to say, he was not going to like.

"My life is complicated." Addison said and she stared into his eyes.

"So do you have a point?" Derek asked.

"I just don't want any complications." Addison said.

"How am I a complication?" Derek asked.

"I came here for a fresh start." She explained.

"Why can't I be a part of that?" He asked. Derek's eyes searched hers, trying to plead with her to change her mind. There had to be something to make her re-think this.

She looked away. And with her head still turned, she spoke,

"I really liked kissing you but we work together."

Derek nodded and looked down at the ground.

"Oh." Was all he could manage to say and for some unknown reason his heart started to clench inside of his chest.

When Derek looked up, Addison was standing in front of him. The look on her face was serious and she had a sad look in her eyes.

"I just _can't_ mix business with pleasure. The only thing I have in this city is my job." She said with finality in her voice.

He sighed.

Derek wanted to say so much. He wanted to convince her that she could have so much more in this city than just her job. She could have friends and hobbies, and places to go, a city call her own. Addison could have a home here. She could have him.

But Derek didn't say any of that.

By the look on her face he could tell that she was having a hard time telling him this. The last thing Derek wanted to do was make this harder on her. He respected her and he would respect her decision even if he did not like it.

He smiled the most charming smile he could manage. Derek took one hand out of his pocket and ran it along her jaw lightly then he placed his hand under her chin.

"I understand. I am sorry if I offended you or if I have made you feel uncomfortable." He said trying to hide the disappointment in his voice.

Derek saw so many emotions in Addison's green depths and the confusion he felt increased.

Why if it seemed to hurt her so much to say this and do this was she insisting on going through with it? Why couldn't they explore what was between them?

Derek looked down into her eyes as she looked back and something inside him began to ache.

"Don't apologize. Please-" She said but Derek cut her off.

"I think I should be going." Derek said and dropped his hand to his side.

Derek looked at her then turned his gaze to the sky.

"Early day and all that," He said trying to be as casual as he could.

"Oh, okay." She said, sadly. He stepped to the side to let her get into her car; the door had been left open. Addison slipped inside and shut the door.

Derek listened as the engine roared to life and he backed further away from the car. She rolled down the window and looked at him.

"See you tomorrow." Addison said and gave him a smile.

He nodded and waved goodbye. She smiled again before she pulled out onto the street.

Derek sighed again as he watched her drive off. He wasn't really sure how to feel. He had been so happy when he had finally gotten to kiss her again but now, he did not know what to do. He felt an incredible sense of loss. Derek really did not get how he could go from being so content and happy earlier this evening to now, when he was a jumbled mess of emotions he had never felt before this very moment.

Derek sighed and turned around to head home himself with Addison still on his mind and his heart.

* * *

End of Chapter 13.

Please Review.


	15. Chapter 14

Chance Encountered

Chapter 14

* * *

Derek was currently sitting in an empty hallway trying to take a minute to him-self. Things had been rather chaotic. His schedule had been busier than usual and he had been working non-stop and then of course there was that other thing that he had been thinking about.

Derek sighed and took a long drink of his lukewarm coffee.

It had been a few days since that night at the bar with Addison. Since the night he had no longer been able to control himself while in Addison's presence and spontaneously kissed her. Then his hope for anything more happening had been completely destroyed. She had told him in not so subtle terms that there would never be a relationship between them.

That night, Derek had gotten home, fed Max, and then he had continued the drinking "festivities" on his own. However, the only difference was he had switched from beer to scotch. He felt the need for something stronger.

Derek had sat by himself, flipping through the channels trying to get a certain redhead out of his thoughts.

Derek was saddened by the thought of not being with Addison. It was an empty; hollow feeling that came upon him when he thought of how easily she had dismissed the possibility of something more.

Derek had woken up the next morning, lying on the couch with Max curled up beside him.

Still that empty feeling had continued and the most confusing part was that Derek had no idea why he felt that way. Addison was not the first woman that had turned him down.

And compared to some other women in his past, she had been more than nice about it. In fact, it seemed to hurt her to say those words as much as it hurt him to hear them. But still, why was this so different?

Derek felt as though he had been robbed of something that had the potential to be amazing.

Another thing that had been confusing him these past few days, had been why? Why would she want to throw away this chance? What was she so afraid of? Why, if it obviously hurt her, did she insist on going through with it?

Derek had so many questions that would never be answered. He did not want to make her more uncomfortable. Derek did not want to further complicate things for Addison because it would not help one bit. So his questions would go un-answered.

Derek would just have to respect her decision because he couldn't do anything to change it.

If Addison did not want complications, then he would not be one.

Derek sighed again and stood up from his spot on the cold, hard tile.

He stretched out his tired muscles then he ran a hand through his dark, wavy hair knowing that it was probably unruly but he did not care.

Derek bent down to pick up his now empty coffee cup and then headed down the hallway.

Derek had been just about to round the corner when he suddenly collided with another person.

Papers flew up into the air as Derek tried to steady the person in front of him. However, the person pulled Derek off of his feet as well and then they both went tumbling toward the floor.

"I'm so sorry!" Derek heard the person yell over and over again as he lay flat on his back with the person on top of him.

His already sore muscles began to hurt and his back was killing him and before that moment he had never realized how hard the hospital floor really was.

Then Derek saw a flash of red and he instantly knew who it belonged to and who had just slammed into him.

"Oh, God," He groaned and he was not sure if it was because he was in pain or if the one woman that he thought of non-stop and could no longer have was currently on top of him.

Maybe it was a mix of both?

"Oh gosh, Derek I am _so _sorry!" Addison said.

Derek turned his eyes away from the ceiling toward Addison. She was currently lying on his chest with her face inches above his with a very concerned look on her features.

Derek just looked at her. And once again he was struck by how gorgeous she was.

Her fire red hair was going in all different directions. Addison's cheeks were flushed a deep red color from the fall and the embarrassment he could tell she felt. Derek could smell her sweet scent that was a mix of cinnamon and something he could not quite identify.

Derek continued to look at her as she stared down at him. Her green eyes were so intense but at the same time her gaze was softened by her concern for him.

And in that moment Derek knew that getting over her was not going to be easy. Even just avoiding her was not going to be easy. Everything that he was about to go through was going to be hard on him because he had never before felt this way about someone.

No. Whatever he was feeling, he had only ever felt for the woman he was looking at and the hardest part about it was he was never going to get the chance to know how great they could be together.

"Are you alright?" Addison asked quietly as her gaze moved from his eyes down to his lips.

Derek watched as she unconsciously licked her lips and he knew that if he did not get out of this situation, things would only get worse. And the last thing he wanted was to give her another chance to tell him that they would never be together.

"I'll be better once you get off of me." Derek said with a charming smile trying to be the friendly co-worker she wanted him to be.

"Oh, right. Yeah," Addison stuttered out as pushed off of him and stood up.

Derek sat up with a groan of pain.

"Are you hurt?" She asked as she bent down to help him up but Derek waved her off.

"No. I'm fine." Derek said, "I think I just got the wind knocked out of me."

"I am so sorry. I was in a hurry. I wasn't paying attention. It was all my fault." Addison rambled on, "I didn't mean to. Derek I am so sorry."

Derek smiled to himself as he helped her pick up her files.

"It is okay." Derek tried to reassure her as he reached out for the last file.

At the same time Addison had put her hand out to pick it up as well and their hands brushed against one another.

They looked up and met the other's gaze before quickly looking away.

"Sorry." Addison mumbled as she withdrew her hand so Derek could pick up the file.

Derek and Addison stood up and Derek handed her back the files he had collected.

"Thanks." Addison said with a smile.

"You're welcome." He replied.

"So Derek-" Addison started.

"You know I have to get going so I will see you later." Derek said smiling and before she could say anything else he had stepped around her.

Derek sighed once again as he continued down the hallway. His skin was still warm from when she was on top of him. He knew that when he took off his scrubs after work he would still be able to smell her on him. Her cinnamon scent would linger on him Derek knew it because he could still smell her.

No, getting over Addison was not going to be easy and a part of Derek did not want to get over her at all.

* * *

End of Chapter 14.

Please Review.


	16. Chapter 15

Chance Encountered

Chapter 15

* * *

Since the other day when she had knocked Derek to the floor, little else had been on her mind besides him.

Especially the way he had looked at her. His gaze had been so strong and it had made her entire body tingle with excitement. For that moment in time she couldn't think of anything but the man that she had accidentally ran into and she had not wanted to think of anything else.

Nothing else had existed but that man with those deep blue eyes that she often found herself lost in.

However, that moment had been fleeting and his demeanor had gone back to being a professional doctor and Addison had not liked it at all.

But then again, it was what she had asked for, so she had no reason to complain. But that did not change the fact that she did not like being Derek's fellow doctor.

Addison slowly let her gaze wander up from her papers to the man she was thinking about.

He was standing about ten feet away talking to Richard.

Derek was dressed in his navy blue scrubs with his scrub cap on top of his head, covering his dark wavy locks that she knew felt like silk between her fingers. He had his muscular arms crossed over his chest and was listening intently to what the Chief was telling him.

Derek had his eyebrows furrowed together in concentration, and she watched his strong jaw tighten over and over as he chewed on a piece of gum. He looked so incredibly handsome and sexy.

Addison brought her hand up to her head and rested her chin on it.

She then ran her finger slowly along her bottom lip as she admired Derek from afar. Her mind began to wander to exactly what those life-saving hands could to do _outside_ of the operating room. And what she would like to do with her hands as well.

She wanted him so much. She wanted to feel his lips on hers again and feel his warm skin once more and how weak in the knees she got when he flashed her that smirk of his. It wasn't quite a smile but it was not a sneer.

But whatever you wanted to call it she knew that he saved it just for her.

How could one man do this to her? How could one man make her want him so badly and so completely by just standing there, talking? He was talking to her boss, no less. Her mentor for crying out loud! But it did not really matter who he was talking to, these thoughts would just not leave her head!

This was completely new for Addison. These feelings were so intense. The way she felt when Derek smiled at her or was near her, she had never felt like that before.

The way Derek looked at her was like she was the only thing on his mind and he had no problem letting her know that. He was so confident yet at the same time he could be so shy and unsure.

He had been confident when he had made the first move and kissed her but he had let her make the next move. He had been timid to a certain degree and when she had felt his lips touch hers all Addison knew was that she never wanted it to end.

She liked everything she saw when she looked at Derek Shepherd.

And as if he could hear her thoughts, Derek glanced over in her direction and locked eyes with her.

Addison immediately straightened up in her seat, dropped her hand, cleared her throat and went back to making post op notes on her latest patient.

What she had missed was the amused grin on Derek's face before he turned back to what Richard was saying.

Later on that day, Addison was sitting in the cafeteria nursing a hot, steaming cup of coffee.

While on the outside she appeared to be diligently reading a medical journal, inside she was reliving the most embarrassing moment in her life. As far as she was concerned it was right up there at the top of the chart.

Derek had caught her lusting after him like one of those lovesick interns that liked to call him that stupid nickname. What was it they liked to call him again?

Oh, yeah, _McDreamy_.

And although that nickname was a tad on the childish and immature side, Addison had to admit that he was pretty McDreamy.

However, she liked to think that she was above calling her crush silly nicknames like that. Wait, her _crush_? Since when was Derek her crush? When was the last time she even had a crush?

And was that what he was?

Something in Addison told her; no. He was not her crush. He was not just some fling or something that she would easily get over.

The feelings she had for Derek were not superficial. They were extremely deep and something she had not been ready for.

No, she was not one of his little intern groupies but now he probably thought she was. What with the way she had been openly staring at him like that and he had seen her! Oh, could it get more embarrassing?

"Addison?"

Addison was ripped from her inner thoughts by Preston who had sat down across from her at the table.

"Huh, what did you say?" Addison asked.

"I said, 'How are you?'" Preston repeated with a confused look on his face.

"Are you okay?" He asked after a beat.

Addison smiled, "I'm good. I was just thinking."

Preston smiled then said, "You know I heard that could be dangerous."

Addison looked at him, "Haha, very funny."

"I thought so." He said. "Anyway there was a reason I came over here."

"A reason, huh?" Addison said with a raised eyebrow. "What do you want?"

"Nothing but this weekend me and Derek were thinking about grilling out over at his place, have a few people over. I thought maybe you would want to join us." Preston asked.

Addison hesitated.

One part of her wanted to go and see where Derek lived, to be with him again outside work but the other part was telling her that maybe it wasn't a good idea.

"Um, I don't know." Addison said.

"Oh, come on. What else have you got to do?" Preston questioned.

"Not much." Addison answered honestly.

"Then I will see you there." Preston said and got up from the table and walked away.

Addison never got the chance to reply.

"I guess I will see you there." Addison mumbled to herself and resumed her musings about Derek.

However, now she was thinking about what she was going to do when she went to his house this weekend. A nervous excitement set in as she started to anticipate seeing his home and where he lived.

And a slow smile came over her face.

* * *

End of Chapter 15.

Please Review.


	17. Chapter 16

Chance Encountered

Chapter 16

* * *

The days leading up to the weekend went by way too slow in her opinion. Work was as hectic as usual but with every passing day the nervous anticipation built up.

She spoke to Preston and Derek about it on occasion. She got directions to his house from Derek and the other important details about what was going to be happening.

And to her surprise, Derek had been really pleasant. She thought that he would have been really upset that Preston had invited her over to his house without his permission unless the invitation was given with his permission? Maybe Derek had suggested it?

Addison smiled at the thought of Derek wanting to include her in the plans this weekend.

Yeah, she did tell him that she had only wanted to be friends. That she did not want any complications. But that still did not change the way she felt about him. And those feelings went way beyond friendly.

Anyway, when she had talked to Derek about it, he had smiled and told her way he lived.

Then she had stupidly asked what she should wear.

Derek had let out a low, sexy chuckle that gave her goose bumps and told her to "wear whatever you want".

Derek had had that twinkle in his eye when she had asked the question and Addison could tell that he was trying really hard not to flirt with her. His respect for her and her decision to stay only friends made her feelings grow even stronger for him.

He was so considerate and she really liked that.

Derek had also told her that Miranda Bailey, the surgical resident would also be going as well.

Miranda and Addison had slowly developed a friendship over the time Addison had been working at the hospital. Miranda was as tough as nails with a "take no prisoners" attitude. Addison really liked her.

And a part of her was relieved that she would not be the only woman there. Sure, since she had been in Seattle she had made some friends but not many female friends, so it would be nice to get to know Miranda outside of the hospital.

She was also hoping to use Miranda as a buffer between her and Derek.

Addison was still so unsure of what to do about that gorgeous man and the feelings she had for him. One part was so excited and nervous about seeing him outside of work again but one part of her was so scared of what would happen.

Addison never seemed to have any self-control around him and she was afraid of what would happen if they got too close again. She might not have the control to stop herself the next time and she was not sure she wanted to.

But more than anything she was looking forward to seeing his house. Seeing where he lived, what it looked like, how it smelled and just being where he was most comfortable and relaxed. Seeing Derek in his element was something she was really looking forward to.

She smiled to herself again and opened her eyes to look at the ceiling of her hotel room.

She let out a big yawn and stretched her arms above her head before burrowing beneath her covers once again.

As she soaked up the warmth of her covers she thought of what the day and night would bring. She was more than thrilled and couldn't wait for the night to get here, already!

Addison looked forward to seeing Derek again.

Her day had been extremely uneventful. She couldn't remember the last time she had just done nothing and doing nothing had been so nice.

After she had eaten breakfast, a bagel and coffee, she had gone for a jog around the park near her hotel. It had been so relaxing and such a nice way to let out all of the stress she still had from her work week.

After her jog, she had done a little shopping. There were a few shops in the area nearby her hotel. She just loved to take in the new parts of this city she lived in. Addison loved to discover new parts Seattle because she still had not had much to time to explore. So it was really nice to just walk around and see the places and people of Seattle, Washington.

But now she was back in her hotel room with some very important decisions in front of her. Addison was showered but she had yet to decide what to wear.

Standing in front of the mirror in her bathrobe, she ran through the options in her mind.

Addison could go with that light purple top but then again it was not that dressy. Not that she was going to dress up but still, she was going to Derek's _home_. She wanted to look nice.

She could go with that white blouse with the lace trim but that might be too dressy. And what should she wear on bottom?

She could go with just simple jeans but should she go with dark jeans or light jeans? On the other hand, she could go with her khaki pants but she really did not have the right shirt to go with them or the right shoes.

What shoes should she wear?

And then there was her hair and make-up. Derek and Preston had both mentioned that this was just a casual get together so she really did not want to seem like she was trying too hard or anything.

But she really did want to look nice for Derek.

"Ugh." Addison said as the mental battle went on. She looked at herself in the mirror once again. Her hair was soaking wet and she was without make-up.

"Good Lord, woman!" She looked herself in the eye, "You need to get a hold of yourself. This is just a little get together and you are not going on a date. You are just going to a friends' house."

Still, Derek wasn't just a friend.

Addison sighed knowing that although she could tell herself that this was a simple night out with some of her co-workers, it was anything but simple. Nothing in her life, since Derek had sat down next to her at Joes', had been simple.

She sighed again and started to get ready for the night.

* * *

End of Chapter 16.

Please Review.


	18. Chapter 17

Chance Encountered

Chapter 17

* * *

Addison pulled up outside Derek's house right on time and she was completely blown away by what she saw.

It was incredible.

Addison was impressed. It was a modest; country style house nestled in an almost picturesque wood setting. She could see Derek's personality in this house. It was rustic but sophisticated. It was put together but not pretentious.

Addison smiled to herself as a picture of Derek in his navy blue scrubs and a smile on his face floated into her mind and she turned off her car.

Addison walked up the path to the front door and rang the doorbell. Within a minute Derek answered it.

He was dressed casually in jeans and a white button down shirt that was open to show off just a wisp of dark chest hair. That was something that could prove to be very distracting throughout the day. Derek's eyes twinkled and his hair was wavy and it still looked wet and damn did he look gorgeous.

"Addison!" Derek greeted warmly.

"Hey." Addison replied.

"Oh, I am sorry. Come on in." Derek said as he stepped to the side to let her in.

Derek shut the door behind her and put a hand on the small of her back. Addison felt a shiver run down her spine at the feeling of his hand on her body again.

She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled.

Derek looked into her eyes and smiled briefly before dropping his hand.

"So," Addison prompted.

"I was just working on dinner. Do you want a drink or something?" He asked as he walked past her and into the house. Addison followed close behind.

"That would be great. Thanks."

When Addison got into the kitchen she was once again impressed by what she saw.

The kitchen was spacious and perfect for throwing parties. Addison's mind jumped to cooking a meal for two with the ridiculous amount of counter space and the updated appliances. She could picture the two of them, early in the morning, drinking coffee, and she imagined herself wearing one of her shirts and him wearing…

"Addison?"

She jumped a little at his voice, "Huh?"

"Are you okay? You look like a distracted." Derek furrowed his eyebrows at her.

"I'm fine I was just admiring your kitchen." Addison said. "It's lovely."

Derek nodded. "Thanks."

She looked around at the unusually empty house. "Where is everyone?"

"Umm, I think that I should have told you that no one ever gets here on time." Derek said as he took a wine glass out of the cupboard.

Addison looked at him and smiled, "So what you are saying is I'm early?"

Derek chuckled as he nodded, "Yep."

"Well, then what are we going to do?" Addison asked.

"Well..." Derek said, "I could give you a tour of the house."

A little while later, Derek had taken her through his kitchen and his dining room and family that Addison had really enjoyed. There were even some pictures from when he was a little boy, and he had been just as cute then as he was now.

Now they were currently in the office.

"It's nice." Addison commented as she looked around. It was a very nice room as were all the others. His home had a cozy feel to it that she liked. It was so Derek.

"Yeah, there isn't much to this room." Derek said and looked at her with a small smile on his lips, "I don't spend a whole lot of time in here either."

"Well, could I see a room that you do spend time in?" Addison asked with an eyebrow raised. He had not shown her anything really, except a whole bunch of places he never really used and a dining room table he had been forced to purchase by his sister in case they would need it.

Which, to Derek, was unrealistic because how much sense does it make for them to all fly out to the west coast instead of him to fly home? None at all, which is the reason they had never used it.

"Sure." Derek said as he chuckled a little. It was that deep, sexy chuckle that Addison loved to hear.

"Let's go through this way." He said as he moved past her once again and back through the door.

"I use this room." Derek informed her, as he went and sat down on his leather couch that was a deep brown and had a few throw pillows on it and a blanket draped over the back.

He had a large but not ridiculously big screen TV sitting on the middle of a beautiful mahogany stand with his DVDs scattered all over.

"You do," Addison said when she noticed that there were a few pictures on the wall next to her.

"Did you decorate?" Addison asked as she took a closer look at the pictures. There were three but each one was of the New York City skyline.

"Umm, kind of," Derek said as he stood up and came over to her. He stood directly behind her. His chest pressed up against her back and Addison could feel his breath tickle her neck.

He reached around her with his arm to point at the pictures.

"Uh, this one is New York in the morning light." He said as he pointed to the picture on the far right, "And then this one is New York in mid-afternoon and then this last one is the skyline at night. I took these back when I lived in Manhattan."

Derek lowered his hand as she turned around so that they were face to face. Derek looked down at her with those clear blue eyes of his and Addison put a hand on his chest, directly over his heart.

"They're gorgeous." She whispered.

Derek stared intensely into her eyes and nodded, "Yeah, they're just perfect."

A blush rose up her cheeks but her gaze never left his.

"Addison, I-" Derek began but he was cut off by a scratching sound and a dog's bark.

They both reluctantly turned their heads toward the sound. She saw a gorgeous white and gray husky on the deck pawing the glass, trying to get inside.

Derek backed away and then hurried through the house toward the French doors. When Derek got there he bent down so that he was level with the dog and he started to talk through the glass.

"What's the matter, Max?" He teased, "Do you want to come inside?"

The dog barked in response and started to jump around on the deck. Addison smiled.

"I am going to let you in but you have to be nice okay? Just be gentle okay?" He instructed as he stood up and opened the door.

Max burst in the house and ran toward Addison who was now standing in the kitchen. Max jumped up on her and spilled her wine all over the black shirt she wore.

"Max! Get off of her!" Derek yelled and the dog immediately did as he was told. Derek came over and took the glass out of her hand. He then went to the sink to get a washcloth.

"I am so sorry about this." Derek said as he began to wipe the alcohol off of her shirt quickly, "Sometimes he just doesn't know his own strength and he gets excited to meet new people."

"It is okay, really." Addison said. Derek continued to furiously wipe her shirt and Addison did not move as she felt his fingers brush underneath her shirt against her stomach.

Derek glanced up at her and she could see that his cheeks were a little red with embarrassment.

"Um, if you want you can wear one of my shirts." Derek said as he lowered his hands but Addison caught them.

Addison slowly ran her thumbs over his soft skin. She looked up at him and smiled shyly before she placed one of his hands on her hip while she continued to hold the other.

"Addison-" Derek said and he was still as could be as Addison closed the distance between them. Once again she felt his breath on her and her heart started to race as she leaned her forehead against his.

"Hello!"

Addison jumped back about ten feet then turned around as she saw Preston walk into the room.

"Hey! You're here! Great, you're early!" Preston greeted as he set a bag of groceries on the counter.

"Yeah, that is what Derek told me." She said with a little forced laugh.

"Hey Shepherd." Preston said and Derek gave him a little nod and mumbled a "hello".

Addison looked at Derek. He had an intense unreadable expression on his face as he stared at her.

Preston could feel the tension in the air and saw the look that had just passed between them.

"Did I miss something?" He asked.

"No. You did not miss anything." Addison said quickly and looked at Derek hoping he would agree. Derek just turned away from them and began to get the steaks ready to eat.

"Derek?" Preston questioned, "Are you alright?"

Derek looked up with a friendly expression. He watched Derek smile over at Addison who returned it gladly. Derek looked back at Preston with a bright and shiny smile on his face.

"I'm good," He said, "I am starving. Let's start cooking already."

"Okay." Preston said seemingly accepting the sincerity of Derek's smile and demeanor.

But he really did not buy it. Derek might have fooled Addison with it but he could not fool Preston. They had known each other too long. Derek was upset and trying to hide it but the only question was what had Derek so upset?

* * *

End of Chapter 17.

Please Review.


	19. Chapter 18

Chance Encountered

Chapter 18

Author's Note: I am not a medical profession but I tried my best with the terms.

* * *

The past couple days since dinner at Derek's house had been fine. Well, Addison liked to tell her self that things were fine but something in her said that things between her and Derek were anything _but_ fine.

She thought that things were good after she left his house. Things that night had gone really great in her opinion. They had all had a great time. They laughed and drank and Derek had grilled some great steaks and she had left thinking everything was fine.

But then at work the following day, Derek had seemed distant. It wasn't something she picked up on right away because it wasn't really obvious. Derek would still talk to her so he was not ignoring her but now he would only talk about work related things. Addison had, at first, thought that he was just having a bad day.

It persisted, however. After a while she had started to feel like he was giving her the cold shoulder but was trying to be discreet about it. Her mind had been going non-stop trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

What had she done? Was it something she said? Had she upset him in some way? Had something happened that she did not know about that was upsetting him?

Why wouldn't he just come right out and tell her about it? Whether or not she had caused him to be this upset, he could talk to her about it _especially_ if she was the cause. She had a right to know what she had done wrong, so that she could say she was sorry and they could get back to being friends.

Addison did not like that when she talked to Derek, he would no longer smile that sexy smirk at her. He no longer had that twinkle in his eye anymore and he no longer called her Addison in that low, deep voice that gave her shivers.

"Ah," Addison sighed as she stood at the nurses' station.

Derek could be so frustrating! Why couldn't he just tell her what was wrong?

"Dr. Montgomery?"

Addison turned her head to see George O' Malley standing there.

"Yes?" Addison replied.

"I am your intern today." George said.

Addison smiled at him and took in a long, deep breath. It was time to work.

"Alright, O' Malley, let's go." She said as she picked up some files and started to walk down the hallway.

Addison's pace was fast and George had to scramble to keep up.

He finally managed to catch her. He looked over at her to notice that she was looking ahead of her with a determined, somewhat far off expression on her face.

"Dr. Montgomery?" He hesitantly asked.

Addison continued to look out in front of her and did not even blink at the sound of her name.

"Dr. Montgomery?" He asked again this time more forceful.

Addison finally looked at him.

"What?" She asked in response, her voice had a bit of an edge to it.

"Are you okay?" He asked, "I mean is anything wrong?"

"No. Nothing is wrong. Why would you think something is wrong?" Addison asked defensively.

"You just looked upset." He explained.

Addison sighed. Taking out her frustration on George, when her problems were with Derek, would not help.

"I'm fine. I am sorry for snapping at you like that." She said.

"That's alright." George replied as they reached their patients' room.

Addison knocked lightly before she opened the door and walked in.

There was a crib in the middle of the room where the hospital bed should have been amd next to the crib was a rocking chair with a woman sitting in it.

The woman looked to be in her late twenties' with shoulder length, sandy brown hair. She had prominent dark circles under her blue eyes and a warm smile.

Addison looked over at the man who was standing by the window. He was less than six feet tall with dark blonde hair. He was broad shouldered but other than that not particularly muscular. He had a beard that was kind of shaggy and he looked as though he had not shaved in a week.

They both looked like they had not gotten much sleep but each looked at her with the same look. It was a mix of hope, fear and weariness.

"Hello." Addison greeted them with a bright smile, "I am Dr. Montgomery and this is Dr. O' Malley."

George stood next to her and smiled that sweet, reassuring smile that helped a lot of his patients. George had a special talent of making people comfortable.

The woman stood up as the man walked over to join her. They both took their turns shaking hands with each doctor.

"I'm Margaret; this is my husband, Tom." Margaret said and Tom smiled a little.

"George will you please present the case." Addison asked as they all gathered around the crib.

Inside the crib was a baby. She had light brown hair, fair skin with pretty red cheeks and cute chubby fingers. She had one hand raised above her head and Addison watched as her little chest went up and down as she slept. However, there were a few tubes hooked up to her for her breathing and other stats and she had an IV in her arm.

"This is Rebecca Sullivan. She is a transfer patient from Mercy West and they arrived last night." He looked down at the chart before he continued," was originally admitted for dehydration. Still, her other symptoms include Tachycardia or rapid pulse, high blood pressure and uncontrolled eye movements."

Addison took her stethoscope and placed it in her ears while she warmed up the end. Then she gently placed a hand on the Rebecca's stomach to wake her up.

"Have you noticed any changes in her mood or behavior?" She asked as Rebecca started to wake and she began to examine the baby.

Margaret looked over at her husband before she answered.

"Well the only thing I can think of is that over the last month or so," She looked over at Tom for confirmation on the time frame. He nodded his head in agreement, "She has been really tired and sleeping a lot..."

"And her appetite," Tom added, "She used to eat really well but now, not so great."

"Yeah," Margaret agreed softly.

"Ok." Addison said as she removed her stethoscope and replaced it around her neck. She smiled down at the baby as she fell back to sleep.

Addison then turned to the parents who were standing there obviously awaiting her comments.

"What I think we should do right now, is run some tests on Rebecca," Addison said.

"We like to call her Becca." Tom commented.

"We will run some tests on Becca and then we will talk further." Addison said confidently.

"Thank you so much doctor." Margaret said as she moved back around to sit next to the crib again.

"Yes. Thank you." Tom added.

"No problem." Addison said as she and George walked out of the room.

"Bye." George said and shut the door behind him.

Addison wrote a couple of notes on Becca's chart and George came over to her.

Addison looked up at him before putting the chart in its holder outside the door.

"There are a few things that are concerning me. We need a Neuro consult." She informed him, "Page Dr. Shepherd."

* * *

End of Chapter 18

Please Review.


	20. Chapter 19

Chance Encountered

Chapter 19

* * *

Derek looked at his reflection in the door of the elevator. He did not actually look too bad for not getting much sleep. After so many years as a doctor he had learned to function on only a few hours of rest. But sleep or his lack thereof, was not the problem.

Derek was miserable and a certain redhead was the cause.

She had been all he could think about since her arrival in Seattle but as the weeks rolled by he realized that they would never be together. The happy thoughts he had once had about Addison and a possible future, turned into distressing thoughts about a woman he could never have but was always around.

He had thought that maybe she had changed her mind about them. Maybe she had thought better of her decision to only be friends. He thought that when she had almost kissed him, that maybe she thought whatever was between them was worth giving a shot.

But no, she had jumped when Preston had walked in. At first he had thought that she was surprised at Preston's voice. But as he watched her fumble around, looking at him, silently telling him to keep quiet, it hit him. She had jumped not out of fright or surprise but because she did not want Preston to get the wrong idea.

She had told him over and over again that nothing was going to happen. Maybe he should have listened.

But she had looked at him from across the room, touched him lightly every chance she got, and almost kissed him many times. It had made him think that she was only hesitant because they were co-workers. So he had thought a lot of things. But he had been wrong

It was just too much to handle. Being near her but not _with_ her was like torture. These feelings were not going away and only getting stronger as he spent more time with her. He really had no idea what to do. He did not want to _not_be around her but at the moment it seemed like the only option he had left. His mind and his heart were pulling him in a million directions. He was so confused and he was at a loss.

But he had to suck it up. Addison needed a consult. The elevator dinged and he went to find, Dr. O' Malley.

He found them standing at the nurses' station, quietly discussing something. He assumed that it was the patient.

Derek took one final breath and walked over to them.

"Good morning. What have you got for me?" He asked as he stood behind the two doctors. They turned at his voice.

Addison smiled at him and Derek looked at George.

"Well?" He prompted and O'Malley immediately retrieved the file.

He handed the file over and Derek read it as O'Malley informed him of the patient and the symptoms.

"Rebecca Sullivan was originally admitted for dehydration. Still, her other symptoms include Tachycardia, high blood pressure and uncontrolled eye movements. Her parents say that she has been really tired and has had no appetite for about a month or so."

"Right," Derek mumbled as he looked over the chart. He looked at them briefly then back down at the chart.

"What are you thinking, tumor?"

"Yep," Addison replied.

"Alright, I want a CT but before we get those I want to look at her myself." He informed them as he shut the file.

"Alright, I'll come with you." Addison said as he began to walk down the hall.

Derek looked over at her, "Okay, I guess."

The lack of happiness in his voice at her suggestion was not lost on her but they still made their way down the hallway to the patient's room.

When Derek entered the room he saw a woman, sitting in a rocker next to the crib.

"Mrs. Sullivan, this is Dr. Shepherd. He is our head of neurology." Addison informed the woman as she stood from her chair.

Derek walked over and smiled at her before extending his hand.

"Hello." He said.

"Hello." She replied softly, "Neurology? Do you think there is something wrong with Becca's brain?"

"There may be but I really don't think that we should worry just yet." Derek said, " Right now, I am here as a precaution."

Derek walked over to the crib and smiled at the baby. Her big brown eyes were smiling up at him and he felt his own smile get even bigger. Derek loved kids and he had always wanted to be a father.

"Hey," Derek said to the little baby girl.

"I'm gonna look you over, is that alright by you?" Derek asked softly and her cute grin got bigger. He took that as a yes.

A few moments later Derek finished his exam and turned to the two women behind him. He looked at Margaret.

"So?" She questioned.

"Well, I am going to run a CT scan on her and then we will know more." He said, "I don't think that we should discuss anything until then."

Margaret nodded but Derek could tell that the fear was really starting to settle in and until he knew more he could not say anything to make her feel any better.

"We should be going." Addison said and then they all said their good byes and left the room.

"So what do you think?" Addison asked as they stood outside the room.

Derek looked down at the chart and without looking at her he spoke,

"I don't want to speculate. We need to wait for the test results."

"That's it?" She asked.

"Yep," He answered curtly before he replaced the file in the holder, put his pen in his pocket then walked down the hallway.

He had gotten about half way down the hall when he felt some one grab him by the arm and roughly pull him into the nearest storage closet.

Derek turned around in time to see Addison shut the door and lock it behind her. She turned around, put her arms over her chest and looked him in the eye.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She snapped.

"What's wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with you just jumping me?" Derek asked as he straightened his scrub top. He was incredibly annoyed with her standing there demanding answers after everything she had put him through the last few weeks

"Why are you acting like this?" Addison asked.

"Acting like what? A doctor?" Derek snapped back.

"No, you are acting like a jerk!" Addison yelled.

"A jerk? How am I acting like a jerk?"

"You've been avoiding me since last weekend and even when you do talk to me, you barely look at me. You're giving me the cold shoulder and I am sick of it!" She said, "Please tell me what's wrong. I want you to talk to me!"

"Talk to you! You are the last person I can talk to!"

"WHY?"

"Because! _You're_ what's wrong!"

"Me?" She said softly, shock in her voice and on her face.

"Yes, you," He paused, "I think about you all the time. I think your smile, the way you smell. How soft your skin is. The way your hair feels between my fingers and how my heart races when you're around."

Derek looked at her, staring her directly in the eye. She stood there as beautiful as ever and Derek really did not know how to explain this to her. It didn't even make sense to him but she deserved the truth and not the cold shoulder.

"I like you."

"I like you too." She said in return.

Derek shook his head and looked down at the floor.

"No. You don't understand. I care about you. I have feelings for you but," He sighed, "I just don't know how to be around you and not have all of these feelings for you. It hurts, sometimes, that you are so close but I still can't touch you or kiss you. I tried. I really did. To be your friend, it just isn't something I am capable of right now."

Derek looked up at her again.

"Maybe it's selfish, I don't know, I just I am respecting your decision to stay only colleagues, so maybe you can respect mine and just give me some space for a while. At least until I get over you."

Derek gave her one last small, bittersweet smile. She was still standing there, looking at him with those kind, pretty green eyes.

Derek wanted to say more but he really did not see how much difference that would make. So he just walked around her, opened the door and walked out of the room.

* * *

End of Chapter 19.

Please Review.


	21. Chapter 20

Chance Encountered

Chapter 20

* * *

Addison took another big bite of _Ben & Jerry's Chubby Hubby_while she watched some sappy love story on television. She sat on her bed with the covers all rumpled up around her, wearing Derek's shirt. The one she had never returned after borrowing it.

It was a black t-shirt that was from some charity walk-a-thon for cancer he must have participated in. It was so comfortable and it smelled just like him, a mix of musk and aftershave. Addison had worn it to bed every night since she had gone to his house.

And like any other night since she got to town, her sole focus was a sexy neurosurgeon.

She had known that he had feelings for her yet had been surprised at his outburst.

His eyes had held so many different, conflicting emotions. He looked so hurt and confused and sad. Addison felt so guilty. She had never wanted to hurt him. Addison had just wanted to take things slow. She had wanted to keep her life simple. The last thing she expected was to have feelings for the first guy she met since that night when she caught her husband and close friend in bed together.

That was another thing that had been holding her back from Derek.

All sorts of questions would float through her mind. What if she had taken Richard's offer _before_ Mark had cheated on her? What if she had been able to convince Mark to move with her to Seattle and she met Derek?

Would she have had feelings for Derek? Would her heart still pound in her chest at his smile? Would she linger in a room to see if she could spend extra time with him? And would she still like to be as close as possible when talking to him about even the most mundane things?

The scary part was she knew the answer to those questions was yes. So what did that mean? Did that mean she did not love Mark?

Addison had been so sure that Mark was the one. That they would spend the rest of their lives together in wedded bliss. Live happily ever after but that was not the case.

Now she was currently lusting after another man. Thinking about him in ways she had never thought about anyone. She was currently contemplating trusting another man with her heart.

Could she do that? Could she trust Derek?

The next morning, Addison sat in the cafeteria. She was reading a magazine and drinking her coffee that was _not_ helping her wake up.

She had made up her mind about Derek but that did not mean she had a good nights' sleep. Addison still had so many un-answered questions that were going around and around in her mind.

"Hey."

Addison looked up in time to see the very man her thoughts were about, sit down next to her.

"I have been looking all over for you." Derek said and her heart started to race a little at the thought that he had sought her out.

"You have?" She asked and the hopeful squeakiness in her voice betrayed how wonderful it was to hear him say that.

"Yeah, I looked at those scans on Rebecca Sullivan and you're right, she has a brain tumor."

Addison switched right into professional mode and sat up.

"What kind?"

"Well, it looks like a benign ganglioneuroma but I want to run some more tests." Derek said, "I already have O'Malley running the blood work and then I want to do a biopsy."

"Okay, page me after you get those results." She told him with a smile.

"That sounds good." He said and got up from the table and walked away.

Later that afternoon, Addison met Derek and O'Malley at the nurses' station.

"What have we got?" She asked.

"The blood work came back. Rebecca has a neuroblastoma." Derek said to her over his shoulder.

"Really?" Addison asked as she looked at the chart herself.

"But I thought you said she had a benign ganglioneuroma?" George asked.

"It looked like it but neuroblastoma often looks like other diseases. And unless you have seen it before you really wouldn't know how to identify it." Derek informed him.

"So now I think that we should meet with the Sullivans." Derek said.

"Ok." Addison agreed and gave the chart back to Derek before she went to talk to the patients' parents about a sit down.

"She has a _brain tumor_?" Margaret said in disbelief with Tom next to her holding her hand. Both had shocked almost indifferent expressions on their faces which quickly turned to so many other emotions as the words set in.

Addison sat next to Derek and George O'Malley in a conference room across from the Sullivans.

"How bad is it?" Tom asked.

Derek cleared his throat before he spoke, "It is a neuroblastoma. it is malignant and usually affects children under two years old."

He began to explain the symptoms and different types of treatment.

Addison watched him. She was amazed by the compassionate, calm tone of voice he used.

He eased the Sullivans' nerves with his patience and understanding. And she recalled when he examined baby Rebecca. He had been so sweet and caring. He spoke to her with the same soft tone of voice and she had seen the baby smile and giggle at him. And he was not one of those people that talked baby talk.

His tone had been soft and gentle. But he spoke as if Rebecca understood every word and he was sharing a deep, dark secret. Addison knew that Derek would be a great father someday and the thought of him with a little dark haired boy or girl warmed her heart.

"Dr. Montgomery?"

"Yes?" Addison replied and noticed that the Sullivans were now focused on her.

"What course of action do you think is best?" Margaret asked.

"Well, Dr. Shepherd will be taking over her case and whatever he decides is best." Addison said. He turned his head and she met his gaze, "I trust him."

Derek smiled at her a little before turning back to the patients. Addison smiled to herself at what she had _really_ been telling him in that one moment.

"So, what do we do now?" Tom asked.

"The best option for Becca is to operate. I should be able to remove most of the tumor." Derek said.

"And if you can't."

"Then we move onto other treatments, chemotherapy and radiation." He informed them, "But let's see what the surgery will do. We will operate as soon as possible."

Addison had assisted in the surgery at the insistence of the Sullivans. It had been long and really tiring but Derek had successfully removed the entire tumor. So barring any further complications, Rebecca would do just fine. After sharing the good news with the Sullivans, she and Derek had answered all of their questions.

And now she was drained.

All Addison wanted to do was go home and rest. Sleep for a really long time but when she walked through the door of the locker room, she saw that Derek was already there.

He stood there, half-naked. She could see the well-defined muscles of his arms, his smooth, lean stomach but then he finished putting on his shirt obstructing her view.

Addison gathered her courage.

She took a few steps into the room and came to a stop a few feet from him. Derek looked over at her briefly before closing his locker.

"Hey." She said quietly as a nervous jitter ran through her body. She had so much to say with no clue where to start.

"Hey." He replied.

"You did an amazing job today." Addison said and stepped closer to him.

"Thanks."

"Derek." She said softly and he looked at her with curiosity in his gaze.

"Yeah," He asked.

Addison looked around the room nervously before she looked up into his warm, smile.

"Addison, what is it?" He asked with concern.

"I like you too." She said and looked around again.

"That's great." Derek said.

Addison brought her eyes to his face. His handsome face was contorted with confusion and she knew he did not understand what she was trying to tell him. And she was so nervous, why did he make her so nervous?

Derek moved to step around her but Addison pressed a hand firmly on his chest. Addison put her other hand under his chin and looked him in the eye then brushed her lips over his.

"No, you don't understand," She whispered, "I have feelings for you."

She heard a thud as his briefcase hit the floor. Derek pressed his lips against hers and began to kiss her furiously. He grabbed her by the back of the head and pulled her in closer.

She wrapped her arms around him and grabbed a hand full of his shirt.

The kiss was hungry, hard, and full of passion. Derek pushed his tongue inside of her mouth and Addison massaged it with her own. All of the lust and tension that had been building over the past few weeks spilled over. She felt like he was invading her, leaving nothing between them. No hesitation, no walls, no defenses. And he felt so good.

His hot tongue on hers made her shudder with want and longing.

It had been too long since she had felt him like this. She wanted so much more.

Addison broke the kiss temporarily and rid Derek of his jacket. Addison jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist and one of Derek's hands came to rest under her butt to hold her.

Addison reattached her lips to his and the intensity grew. Derek pushed her up against the row of lockers. And then he moved his attention from her mouth to her jaw line and then her neck. Addison arched her neck to give him better access. She felt his tongue suck at the soft skin. His breath was so warm, his tongue felt so good.

Addison pushed her fingers roughly through his soft deep brown hair holding his head in place as she let out a soft, long moan of pleasure as he worked his way further down toward her collarbone.

She let out a gasp as Derek lightly bit down then continued sucking gently. Addison felt herself tremble again as Derek's tongue began to lick a path toward her breasts and at the same time she felt his hand tug on the end of her top.

"Off." Derek commanded, pulling back a little and Addison was happy to oblige. She lifted her hands above her head and she quickly rid the shirt.

Derek's mouth began to suck on the skin of her chest and then slowly made its way over to her breast. His tongue was so hot and she wanted him so bad. Addison started to grind her hips against his. She could feel his want for her as well and she smiled. She started to grind her hips a little harder and Derek let out a groan as he started to suck on her breast.

Addison tugged roughly on his hair and brought his lips back to hers. He mouth was so hot and so wet...and god it felt so good. His tongue felt so good. Addison ripped her mouth from his and looked at him. His hair was a mess...his eyes were clouded over with want and longing for her.

She did that to him.

Addison smiled sweetly down at Derek who was panting heavily.

"I want you but not here. Not like this." Addison said breathlessly and Derek nodded, "We need to take it slow. I did not come in here to sleep with you and I do not want our first time to be up against a row of lockers when anyone could walk in here."

"Yeah, you're right" Derek said," The last thing we want is for Burke to walk in or worse, the Chief or worse than that Bailey."

Addison laughed and she started to play with his hair, "That would be horrible. Can you imagine the lecture we would get from her?"

"Yeah," Derek said and then he got a cocky grin on his face, "So you like me huh?"

Addison laughed and kissed him sweetly on the lips, "Yeah, I kind of do."

* * *

End of Chapter 20

Please Review.


	22. Chapter 21

Chance Encountered

Chapter 21

* * *

The next morning Addison was sitting alone at a table in the outdoor cafeteria.

Derek spotted her immediately when he walked in but took a moment to admire her from afar. She was sitting there with one, smooth long leg draped over the other. Unfortunately for Derek, her lab coat covered most of what she was wearing and the rest of her incredible body.

Last night had been amazing. She had just walked up to him and handed him his hope back. It was one of the happiest moments Derek could remember. After everything that had happened, she was ready. She was ready to give them a try, and he was not going to let her regret it.

He smiled to himself.

Derek looked around to see if there was anybody else in the cafeteria. And when he saw that there wasn't, he quietly walked up behind her. He placed his hand on the side of her chair and bent down so that his mouth was next to her ear.

Addison sighed and leaned back against him.

"Want some company?" He asked.

"I would love some company." Addison replied as she turned so that they were inches apart. Her breath tickled his face and she looked into his eyes. And he was suddenly struck by how green they looked in the sunlight. Addison placed a soft kiss on his lips. He smiled against her lips before he pulled back and sat down next to her.

Addison smiled and shut the book she had been reading.

"Good morning, doctor." Addison said coyly.

"Good morning to you." Derek replied, "So I was wondering about what you were doing on Saturday night?"

"Nothing. Why?" She asked.

"Well, I was thinking about, you and me and going out on a date."

"Today is Tuesday." Addison said suddenly.

Derek looked at her with a dumbfounded expression.

"Today is Tuesday." He repeated, "And your point is?"

"My point is, that today is Tuesday and Saturday is such a long way away." Addison pointed out, "I don't think I can wait that long for our first date."

Derek chuckled and nodded his head in agreement. He did not think he could wait that long either.

"What do you suggest we do then?" He asked.

Addison smiled at him and leaned in closer.

"How about tonight after shift we go out to eat or even better we get some take-out and bring it back to my hotel, watch a movie or something?"

"Your hotel, huh," He asked with a little smirk on his face, "You wouldn't be trying to seduce me, would you?"

"And if I was?" Addison smirked, leaning in to kiss him on the lips a quick peck before she leaned back and looked him in the eye. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Derek smiled, "Nope."

"This hotel room is more like an apartment!" Derek yelled.

It had a living room that was decorated with a couch and matching chairs and a flat screen television. Then there was the fully functioning kitchen. Equipped with a refrigerator, stove and oven, microwave and every other kitchen appliance one would need. It was rather nice considering it was a hotel.

And then Addison had told him all about the full-sized bathtub, that to her was heaven sent. And she had told him the tub was big enough for two. The naughty grin on her face had given Derek so many ideas, his mind had gone into over-drive.

He wandered around the room before he finally came to stand in front of the balcony doors. The balcony had a gorgeous view of the entire city. It was set against the backdrop of the black sky, and was so pretty to look at.

Derek felt two arms wrap around his waist and Addison pulled him closer to her, her chest pressed up against his back. Derek could feel the warmth of her skin even through their clothes. She rested her head on his back, in between his shoulder blades.

"That is one of the reasons I stay here. It doesn't really feel like a hotel room. So it makes it a little more bearable." She mumbled and Derek turned around so that they were facing each other. Her hair was pulled back, she wore no make-up and Addison was dressed in a t-shirt that said "JHU Football" and a pair of sweat pants.

"God, you're beautiful." Derek said before he brought his lips down upon hers. This kiss was nothing like the night before. It was gentle and soft. The pent-up frustration and lust was gone and all that was left was their feelings. It was slow and caring but sensual at the same time.

Addison ran her hands up and down his back and then one slipped underneath his shirt. Derek felt a tingle as she lightly scratched her nails over his skin. Addison ran her tongue along his bottom lip before he parted his lips. She sucked on his tongue softly. Derek massaged her tongue with his as Addison leaned even further into his embrace. She held on to him tightly and moaned into his mouth. But then they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"No," Derek groaned as Addison pulled away from him but Derek caught her hand as she walked away and brought her back to him.

"Derek I need to get the pizza." Addison said but Derek kissed her one last time.

"Go get the door." Derek said when he broke the kiss abruptly and backed away.

"You're a tease." Addison said as she walked over to the door.

Derek chuckled.

A while later they were camped out in front of the television with the cold pizza on the coffee table. Both had their feet propped up on the table and Derek had his arm resting on the back of the couch by Addison's head.

"So JHU, huh?" Derek asked with his gaze focused on the television.

"Yep," Addison replied.

"I'm impressed." Derek said with a smile.

Addison looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a cocky smirk, "You should be."

Derek laughed.

"Where did you go?" Addison asked.

"Harvard." Derek replied.

"I'm impressed."

"You should be." Derek repeated with a cocky grin on his face.

Addison smiled at him as he slid his arm down around her shoulders. She responded by resting her head against him and curling up next to him as the both relaxed against each other and continued watching the movie of the week.

* * *

End of Chapter 21.

Please Review.


	23. Chapter 22

Chance Encountered

Chapter 22

* * *

Addison woke up the next morning to the sound of voices. The sun was peeking through the windows and Addison buried her head in Derek's neck to block out the bright light. Derek mumbled in his sleep as his arm tightened around her.

Addison smiled contently as she breathed in Derek's scent and listened to his heart beating. He was so warm and his arms were so comforting that—that Addison had this feeling. A feeling that told her she would stay like this forever if she could.

Unfortunately, her alarm clock had other plans. Addison heard its incessant beeping in the next room. She opened her eyes and reluctantly detached herself from Derek and got up. She stretched a little before she went into her bedroom to shut off her clock.

"Mhmm," Addison sighed as she looked at the time. They still had a few hours before work, so the best thing to do was to go start a pot of coffee or at the very least get a glass of orange juice to help her wake up a little bit.

Addison padded back into the living room and headed toward the kitchen when she had to stop and look at Derek.

He was sprawled out on the couch with his feet propped up against the coffee table. Derek's head was on his shoulder, his hair was messed up and sticking up all over the place. And the only sound besides the television was his soft breathing.

Addison smiled to herself. He looked so cute. She could not help herself when it came to anything that had to do with Derek. So she slowly walked over to him and straddled him carefully. She did not want him to wake up just yet.

Derek mumbled again but not much else. Addison smiled as she leaned in closer to him so that her mouth was next to his ear.

"Wake up," She whispered and kissed just below his earlobe. Derek stirred a little.

"Wake up," Addison repeated and kissed him again, a little lower and more toward his jawline, "It's time to get up."

"Why?" Derek asked his voice was low and evidence of his sleepy state.

"Because we have work to do," She said, "Patients to see and paperwork that needs to be done."

"How about this, we don't go to work and stay here all day?" Derek suggested. Addison kissed his jaw, placing more, chaste, soft kisses there. Addison sighed against his skin as she thought that there was nothing she would love more than to stay here with him all day.

"But that would be irresponsible especially because you have surgeries today."

"Yeah..." Derek said as he grabbed Addison by the hips and flipped her over so that now he was on top.

Addison laughed, "What are you doing?"

"How about you make me a promise?" Derek said and began to play with her hair in between his fingers.

"What kind of a promise?" Addison asked and felt a shiver run up her spine as his fingers brushed against her skin.

"We take one day off and just do nothing."

"I think that sounds good." Addison said, "When?"

"As soon as possible," Derek said and he leaned down and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

Later that afternoon, Addison was sitting in the cafeteria. She was eating a salad but could not really concentrate on it because her mind kept wandering back to Derek and how cute he had looked this morning.

"Hey you," Derek announced as he walked up to her table and sat down.

Addison looked up at him. He was dressed in his scrubs and had his scrub cap in his hand with a bright smile on his face.

"Hey back." Addison said, "Where have you been?"

"I just got out of surgery." Derek said with a sigh.

"I know. I saw you." She informed him.

Derek raised an eyebrow at her, "Really? Did you like what you saw?"

"I always like what I see when I look at you." She replied with a cocky grin.

"Well then you won't mind seeing me on Saturday?" Derek asked with his own cocky grin on his beautiful face. His blue eyes twinkled at her with a mischievous tint.

"I guess not, what have you got in mind?" Addison asked.

Derek smiled at her, "Our first date."

Addison looked at him confused, "I thought that last night was our first date?"

"Pizza and TV," Derek asked, "No, you deserve so much more than that. So Saturday night, you and me, how does that sound?"

"I think that sounds perfect." Addison agreed and kissed him quickly on the lips before Derek stood up and pushed in his chair.

"I've gotta run. I will see you later." He said and threw her one last smile before he walked away. Her gaze followed him out of the room. Addison smiled and then went to look back at her lunch.

Before she could do that Addison saw Meredith Grey was sitting at the table all alone. She looked like she was lost in thought and had a far off look in her eye.

Addison and the young blonde doctor had developed a light friendship since she had been working at Seattle Grace. So Addison decided to go and see if she could help Meredith in any way.

Addison got up and walked over to where Meredith was sitting.

"Do you mind if I join you?" She asked.

Meredith turned her head after a moment and looked at Addison, "No, of course. Go right ahead."

"Thanks." Addison said, "I noticed that you looked like something was bothering you and that maybe you might need someone to talk to."

Meredith threw her a hesitant look, "I don't know."

Addison gave her a reassuring smile, "If you don't want to that's fine. It's just, well, you look like you could you use someone to talk to—"

"Are you sure?"

Addison nodded. Meredith took a deep breath and started to speak.

"Okay. Well you see, how do I say this? There is this guy." Meredith stuttered out, "Yeah his name is Finn and he is so great. He is kind and caring and sweet and compassionate, he is just one of the greatest guys you could ever meet."

Addison nodded for her to continue, she had a feeling that Meredith was far from finished.

"But he just wants something that I just can't seem to give." The young blonde said sadly.

"And that would be?"

"My heart, my acknowledgement, a commitment," Meredith said clearly flustered.

"Mhmm, do you want to commit to a relationship? Do you want a future with him?"

"I don't know. I know that I care about him or at least I want to care about him like he seems to care about me but that isn't all."

"Really?"

"There is this other guy."

"Another guy?"

"Yeah but nothing is going to happen, I guess you could call it a crush, maybe or maybe I just want to focus on someone that does not want something complicated from me."

Addison looked at her with understanding and compassion in her gaze. Meredith seemed so flustered and confused. She seemed like she had no idea what to do anymore. Addison could relate to that feeling.

Meredith looked at her and smiled sheepishly.

"Do you want my advice?" Addison asked, "I won't give it if you don't want it."

"Actually, not right now. I think I just need to sort through this all on my own."

Addison nodded.

"Thanks for listening." Meredith said before she stood up, "I gotta go, the labs on Burkes' patient should be done. Thank you for listening."

"No problem." Addison said as she watched Meredith jog out of the cafeteria.

She let her mind wander to a certain dark-haired doctor and what exactly they would be doing on Saturday night.

* * *

End of Chapter 22.

Please Review.


	24. Chapter 23 Part 1

Chance Encountered

Chapter 23 Part 1

* * *

In the days leading up to their first date, Addison had wanted to talk about it. Make plans, reservations, and times, all of the specifics. But Derek would have none of it. Whenever she would bring it up, he would just smile that damn smile that guaranteed him the McDreamy title and tell her not to worry.

Frankly, Addison was getting frustrated. She wanted to know. She _had_ to know. If Addison did not know what they were doing or where they were going, how could she get ready?

So when Addison would bring up all of these very good points to Derek, he would just tell her to dress casually. Yeah, _that_ helped. When the big day finally rolled around, she woke up nervous. A thousand thoughts ran through her head. Every single possibility, every possible spot that they could be going was through her mind.

So with a smile on her face and Derek on her mind, she started to get ready.

Derek took a long calming breath. He was standing in front of her hotel room door. Why was he so nervous? And why in the world could his hands not _stop_ shaking?

Derek took one last calming, and he knocked. After a moment or two, the door opened to reveal a drop-dead gorgeous Addison.

She wore jeans that hugged every curve of her body with an ivory sweater. The soft skin of her neck that adorned by a simple silver chain drawing attention to the little bit of cleavage she was showing.

But her face glowed. She seemed to radiate from the inside out. Her cheeks were so rosy with her green eyes that shined against her auburn locks. And the smile on her face was so beautiful Derek was almost breathless.

"Hey you," She purred with one hand still on the door.

"Hey." Derek choked out as her comforting gaze quashed any nervousness that lingered.

Addison ran her gaze over him. He looked so good in the light-blue button down shirt because it brought out every shade of blue in his eyes. Addison walked over, placed a hand on his chest and gently brushed her lips over his cheek. Derek placed a hand on her hip so she couldn't move.

"You look pretty tonight." Derek whispered.

"Thank you." She whispered in reply as Derek rested his forehead against hers.

"Let's get outta here."

"So where are we exactly?" Addison asked from the passenger seat of Derek's Range Rover. Derek looked out of the window at the miles and miles of trees.

"You know, I think that we may actually be lost." He said as he threw her a sly grin.

"Haha, you're very funny." Addison said, looking at him from the corner of her eye. She crossed her arms over her chest managing her best pout. But it only served in making Derek laugh at her.

"Are you mad at me?" Derek asked quickly glancing at her before returning his gaze to the road.

"A little," Addison said and Derek chuckled again.

"Well you can relax now. We're there." Derek said as he turned the car onto a gravel road.

The trees were blocking out any light the sun might have provided, and gave the dirt road a spooky, horror movie vibe to it. It was giving Addison the creeps.

Addison looked over at Derek, who was focused on the road. She looked down at his hand that was draped over the middle console.

She casually looked back out the window, at the dark woods, and slipped her hand into his and gave it a tight squeeze. He squeezed back, and Addison was immediately comforted.

A few moments later the road began to widen, and the trees started to clear. Addison noticed that the road they were on led to a deserted, dirt parking lot.

Addison saw some picnic tables, a few garbage cans spread over the grounds, and a brick building that served as, she assumed, the restrooms. It was a park of some sort.

Derek parked the car and turned off the ignition. He turned to her with a dazzling smile. He winked at her before she took her hand from his.

Derek got out of the car and walked over to her side and opened her door. Addison smiled at the sweet gesture.

"Where are we?" She asked as she got out of the car.

"It is a park with hiking trails." Derek said.

"Hiking? You are taking me hiking." She asked smirking. Derek smiled at her, and opened the back of his vehicle.

"Not exactly, it is more of a long walk." Derek said as he removed a picnic basket, "I want to show you something."

"Well then lead the way." She said and held out her hand to him.

"It would be my pleasure." Derek said and after closing the back of his car, he took her hand and started to walk toward one of the trails.

"So how many siblings do you have? Or are you an only child?" Addison asked as they strolled down a dirt path.

"I have four sisters. I am in no way an only child." Derek said.

"Do they all live in New York or do some live closer?"

"They are all on the east coast but not all are in New York." Derek commented and looked over at her.

"Hmmm, do you miss it? New York? Do you miss them?"

"Of course I miss them, they are my family and I love them but I am happy out here. I am happy with the life I have built. I like my job, and I have Max so I am never lonely." Derek said.

"Yes, you have Max-" Addison said quietly, "and now you have me too."

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and saw him smiling.

"Yeah and now I have you too." Derek said. The affection in his gaze made her skin tingle with warmth.

"So how long have you had him? Max." Addison asked breaking the moment they had just been lost in.

"Two years since he was a rescue." Derek said.

"He is a good dog." She commented.

"Yeah, he is."

"And he absolutely adores you." Addison said, casually.

"Really? How would you know?" Derek inquired.

"The first time I was at your place, I watched you two together." She grinned at the memory of Derek playing fetch with his dog.

"Oh yeah?"

"Mhmm, you two were off in your own little world, playing, laughing. I thought it was cute." Addison said.

"You thought I was cute?" Derek asked with an air of arrogance and curiosity it caused her to giggle.

"Still do."

"Really," Derek asked and tugged on her hand.

Derek pulled her close to his body, and put his hand on her the small of her back. He looked into her eyes before his gaze drifted to her mouth before placing a tender kiss on her lips.

His lips were so soft that Addison immediately melted into it. Wrapping her arms around his neck Addison moaned into him before he pulled away. He smirked at her.

"I think you're cute too." He said quietly before they began walking again.

They had gotten about half down the path when Derek looked over at Addison and felt the corner of his mouth curl up into a slight smile.

Addison glanced over at him and suddenly Derek felt somewhat embarrassed for staring at her like he had been.

She winked at him before returning her gaze to the trail.

Derek shook his head and looked around at their surroundings. He had been here many times but it was different to him now. It was almost…more special now with Addison here.

His heart started to race in anticipation. The path began to widen out as they came up on their true destination. Trees were beginning to thin out and were replaced with tall grass until the ocean could be seen.

"Derek, "Addison whispered, looking at the view.

The sun painted the sky many colors. Dark pink, light purple, orange with some yellow tints there was even some pale green here and there. It was completely gorgeous.

Her eyes scanned over the ocean. The dark blue waves crashed upon the shore, reflecting the sun as well. The entire place glittered.

"Do you like it?" Derek asked shoving his hands deep inside his pockets.

Addison looked over her shoulder at him, standing there with a nervous, excited look on his face. She couldn't help but smile at how adorable he looked to her.

"Like it? Derek I love it." She said beaming.

Addison looked back at the sunset before she turned around, walking over to him.

She threw her arms around his neck pulling him close to her. His baby blues twinkled as she placed her lips on his, sucking lightly on his bottom lip. Derek wrapped his arms around her waist, crushing her to him. Then he slowly slid one arm up her back until his hand was behind her neck.

Derek pulled back and Addison sighed against him.

"I'm glad you like it." Derek said quietly.

"So what's in the basket?" Addison asked with a raised eyebrow looking over at the discarded basket.

"Dessert." Derek answered.

"Dessert?" She replied, "Just dessert, no dinner?"

"Yeah. I always thought that dessert was the best part of any meal." He said.

"I agree."

"_So_, I thought why should we waste time with real food?" Derek said with a grin.

"I like the way you think." She said tenderly placed her lips on his.

Addison felt Derek's tongue trace her bottom lip before dipping inside her mouth. Addison moaned as he explored every corner of her mouth. As he was massaging and sucking gently on her tongue, she felt his fingers tangle into her hair.

Then Derek pulled away moments later. She sighed out in contentment as she felt Derek place a kiss upon her forehead.

"Let's go down to the beach." Derek suggested.

"Perfect." Addison said.

* * *

End of Chapter 23 Part 1

Please Review.


	25. Chapter 23 Part 2

Chance Encountered

Chapter 23 Part 2

* * *

Addison had appropriated the perfect spot on the beach. The sun was sparkling against the water as it set and was replaced with the moon. Derek laid the blanket down and Addison watched as he began to unpack the basket.

As far as she could see, he had every possible dessert her little heart could desire. She saw chocolate mousse, vanilla-raspberry cheesecake, coconut cream pie, lemon bars, it all looked delicious.

"What's that?" Addison asked as she pointed out a particular desert.

Derek followed her finger then looked back at her. He had the most devilish twinkle in his eyes, "Death by chocolate-chocolate cake."

Addison laughed a little, "How did you know?"

Derek looked back at her with a raised eyebrow and curious expression, "How did I know what?"

"Chocolate is my weakness. How did you know?" Addison whispered seductively. He grinned at her wickedly.

"It was a lucky guess."

Addison smiled as he winked before placing two champagne flutes on the blanket.

"Champagne? Are you trying to get my tipsy?" Addison asked with a coy grin.

"You know that thought had crossed my mind." Derek said, "But then I thought better of it."

Addison blinked, "You did?"

"Yep," Derek said and pulled out a carton of milk and Addison couldn't help laughing.

Derek seemed a little offended as she continued to laugh at him but couldn't stay mad for long. Her eyes were shining and her nose crinkled as her smile went from ear to ear.

"What goes better with dessert than milk?" Derek asked seriously, filling both glasses as her laughter subsided.

"You have a point." Addison breathed out. She looked down at her champagne flute filled with milk then back at Derek.

"You're cute." Addison said, and Derek smiled.

"You know you've mentioned it a time or two." He joked but then continued, "But I would rather be incredibly handsome."

"Oh, well you're that too." She laughed.

Derek pulled out the strawberries and laid them down in between him and Addison on the blanket. Addison grabbed one and popped it into her mouth.

"So, what about you, any siblings," Derek asked.

"Umm, no," She said and took another bite of strawberry, "Mhmm, this is really good."

"What about your parents, are you close with them?" Derek asked.

"Not really, my mom was never really the nurturing type of woman. She tried but we could never really connect and my father was a lawyer for a big corporation and he was never around. You know, always away at the office that sort of thing." Addison sighed out, glancing at Derek. He had a concerned expression on his face.

"That—must have been really hard on you to grow up that way." He said.

"It wasn't as bad as it sounds. My parents tried well my mom did. We could just never connect like we were supposed to. Anyway, what about you? What about your parents?"

Addison watched as Derek's eyes clouded over in pain and sorrow. Derek glanced down and concentrated on the strawberry in his hand.

"They were great. My Mom is my rock. The one person that always supports me in whatever I do. She is the most amazing woman I know. She raised us, me and my sisters, on her own."

Derek looked up at her and stared straight into her eyes, "My Dad died when I was a kid. He died of cancer. My Mom kept our family together. She lost her husband but she never let it ruin her, she was strong for all of us."

Addison's heart broke a little as she listened to his painful words. His face was contorted in hurt and pain as he spoke with a shaky voice.

"I—I remember at the funeral, looking over at my Mom. She was so heartbroken and I was so mad at him. Don't get me wrong, I love my Dad but he just left. He left her all alone and I was so mad at him. I was too young to process it."

Addison felt something inside of her chest tighten at his confession. She slowly crawled over to him. He watched her every move as she positioned herself on his lap. Addison grinned a little and Derek shivered as her breath hit his face.

She softly ran her fingers through his hair, scratching his scalp lightly. Then Addison began to place gentle kisses on his forehead then his cheeks then his jawline before moving back to his forehead.

As she continued to kiss him, he wrapped one arm around her waist and then he spoke.

"I have an important question." Addison pulled back to look at the playful, curious expression on his face.

"Okay. Shoot." Addison said with their faces still very close.

"Mets or Yankees?"

Addison laughed a little, running her fingers through his hair again.

"Well it is obvious, there is only one obvious option." She said dancing around the question.

"And it is," Derek prompted.

"The Yankees, of course," Addison said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Good answer." Derek said with a sigh of relief.

"I am glad we think alike."

"Me too. That could have caused major problems."

"You're telling me. so now that we have the important stuff out of the way, we can relax." She said and climbed off of him then she stretched out on the blanket and rested her head in his lap.

He smirked down at her with a raised eyebrow. She just smiled innocently at him and received a wink as his reply.

"So how did you find this place?" Addison asked.

"I bring Max here sometimes. He likes to play in the water." He explained.

"We should bring him here with us next time." Addison suggested.

"So is there going to be a second date," Derek asked.

"I don't know I _might_ need some more convincing." She said mischievously. Derek looked at her, and matched her smirk with one of his own that was equally mischievous.

"I think I could do that."

Hours later, they had eaten their food, talked about anything and everything they could think of and then they had decided to take a walk.

"Have you done any apartment hunting?" Derek asked.

"I have not done very much."

"You can't stay in that hotel forever." Derek said looking over at her.

"I know, I know but I just haven't put any serious time into looking." Addison said and met his eye quickly before looking out over the ocean.

"I could help you if you want." Derek suggested.

"That would be sweet but you don't have to. You're just as busy at the hospital as I am, and the last thing you need is to waste your time searching for an apartment with me."

"You wouldn't be wasting my time." Derek said. Addison looked at him and saw how much he meant what he said, and her heart melted. She grinned at him.

"Well then I would love some help."

Derek smiled back at her.

"Hey did I ever tell you that I lived in a trailer?" Derek asked suddenly.

Addison shot him shocked expression, "A _trailer_?"

Derek nodded his head with a smile, "Yep for like eight months."

"Why?" Addison laughed out.

"Uh—actually I had to. I was living in an apartment in the city when I got Max. And since he is a husky, he needs lots of space…so I bought the land but I couldn't build the house right away. So I had to live in a trailer, so that Max could have space."

"Hmmm, so you being the cute and honorable guy sacrificed your space and comfort for you dog. I think you just got yourself that second date." Addison joked.

Derek laughed, "Well then I am glad I mentioned that."

"So what else should I know?" Addison asked, "I know your favorite book, favorite baseball team, you have four sisters. What about your favorite movie?"

"Easy. _The Godfather_." Derek said immediately.

"Never seen it," Addison said.

Derek stopped walking and turned to look at her. Addison stopped too, and looked at him.

"What? Why did you stop?" Addison asked, a little confused as Derek just stared at her with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"You have _never_seen _The Godfather_?" Derek asked, "Never?"

"Nope, why is that such a big deal?" She asked, with her eyebrow furrowed.

Derek started to walk again at a slower pace, Addison followed.

"I just can't comprehend that you have never seen _The Godfather_. It is one of the best cinematic experiences in the history of –of cinema."

Addison laughed at how serious he was being.

"Yeah, well I am impartial to _Out of Africa_ and movies like that." She said.

"In other words, you mean chick flicks."

"What is wrong with chick flicks?" Addison asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Did I say there was something wrong with chick flicks?" Derek countered, "I have even seen _Out of Africa_. I didn't think it was too bad. I like Robert Redford. I prefer him in _Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid_ but whatever."

"Wow, not only have you seen it but you can name one of the actors in it. I'm impressed." Addison said, "But can you name the other one?"

"Meryl Streep." Derek said confidently.

"Bonus points." She said with a laugh, "You might score a goodnight kiss."

"Well, then I am on the right track. But we have to watch _The Godfather_. You have to see it." Derek said.

"Well if you insist." She said. A content smile grin graced her face as an image floated through her mind.

Derek and her, curled up under the blankets, eating popcorn and candy with Derek holding her close. Yeah, they would have to watch that movie.

"I do insist." He said, and then Derek looked at her and then stopped walking again.

"Derek, what?"

"Dance with me." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Dance?" Addison asked with a hesitant smile. "Sure."

Derek held out his hand to her, which she took then, she placed her other hand on his shoulder. Derek put a hand on the small of her back pulling her as close as possible.

He started into her eyes as he began to sway them. There was no real rhythm or rhyme to their movement but it didn't really matter. Addison breathed in the scent of his cologne mixed with salty air. She looked over at their hands.

They fit perfectly. Like puzzle pieces and it felt so…right.

"You know what is weird?" Addison asked.

"What?" Derek replied quietly.

"That this isn't weird. That there has never been any awkwardness or first date lulls. I mean not even that very first night at Joes' there was never any weirdness, you know?"

Derek nodded his head, "Yeah, weird."

Addison sighed and laid her head down on his chest, and listened to his heartbeat.

She felt Derek place a light kiss on her head before resting his chin against her. Neither said anything else as they enjoyed the moment together.

* * *

End of Chapter 23 Part 2


	26. Chapter 24

Chance Encountered

Chapter 24

* * *

Derek and Preston were sitting at a table in the outdoor cafeteria. The day had been rather slow and Derek was enjoying the nice fall breeze.

However, his thoughts wandered to a certain redhead and a small smile spread across his face. She had been all he could think about since their date. He had been so comfortable with her…had been since they first met.

"So," Preston began ripping Derek from his musings. Derek directed his gaze on his friend and he noticed that Preston hadn't touched his lunch.

Instantly, he knew that something was off. Preston's shoulders were tense and he looked very tired. Derek sat up in his chair and leaned in knowing that Burke had something on his mind.

"How was your weekend?" Preston asked.

Derek blinked a little, not expecting that.

Yet, he could still not help smiling as Addison floated back into his thoughts. Their date had been so amazing. He had never been so honest and open with someone after such little time.

It surprised him that he was so comfortable talking about his father with her like that. And she had been so great, just being there, just being her.

"My weekend was great."

"Just great," Preston asked with disbelief.

"Well, it was a little better than great." Derek admitted as he smile grew.

"Good. I'm glad for you Derek," Preston said seriously.

The tone of voice Preston used made Derek put his sandwich down and focus his attention on him. They had known each other for years now and Derek knew that something was bothering his friend something that was hard to say out loud.

"Is everything all right?" Derek asked quietly.

Preston looked over at him and took his spectacles off of his nose and fiddled with them in his hands, "Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, is there anything wrong?"

"Derek, I met someone." Preston sighed, "And she is amazing, incredible really."

"You met someone amazing... "Derek said slowly, "Help me out here, because I am not seeing a problem."

"She's an intern."

Derek just stared at Burke. The words did not process right away.

The words hardly made any sense. He was stunned. Preston was not the sort of person that did something like this. The Preston Burke he knew was one for rules and regulations.

He must of heard wrong.

"She's an _intern_?"

"Yeah," Preston said simply.

Derek shook his head and leaned even closer, "You're sleeping with an intern."

Derek shook his head again, trying to process the words. It was simply unbelievable. Preston was never this irresponsible. He—he could barely process the words at the moment.

Derek had to get details facts.

"How did this happen?" Derek said, "When?"

Preston looked down at his glasses and answered softly, "A while, it just, I don't even know how it happened really, and it just did."

"What do you mean you don't _know_? Preston, how could you let this happen?" Derek asked harshly, "You are her _boss_. Do you understand that? Do you get what that means? They are here to learn how to be doctors, how to save lives and learn how to practice medicine in real time. You are supposed to teach them. Not screw them."

"I don't need this from you." Preston said.

"Apparently you need it from _someone_ if you are risking your career for some intern that is using you to get into surgeries."

"Christina is not using me!" Preston said raising his voice.

Derek slumped back into his chair, "Preston-"

"Hello gentlemen!" Addison greeted as she sat down at the table next to Derek. Derek looked at Addison briefly before returning his gaze to Preston who was now standing. And if Derek did not know him any better, he would think that he wasn't upset.

Derek did know better and Preston was upset.

"Hey, Addison, I am sorry I can't stay. I have things to do." He said and then swiftly left the room.

"Damn it." Derek mumbled under his breath as guilt washed over him.

He should not have yelled at Preston like that.

He just could not wrap his mind around the fact that Preston was sleeping with an intern. It was beyond bad it could mean so many bad things. It could end so badly for Preston.

Sleeping with an intern, well was not exactly against the rules but was a little more than frowned upon.

But Preston did not need that lecture, at least not from him. Derek knew that Preston knew how bad it was to sleep with an intern. The last thing he needed was to hear it from his best friend.

Addison gently put her hand on Derek's arm and he looked down at her hand then at her.

"Are you okay?" She asked with concern in his eyes.

Derek gave her a reassuring smile, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You could talk to me you know." She said softly.

Derek smirked and pushed Preston to the back of his mind then he slid his chair next to hers.

He gently placed a hand on the smooth, bare skin of her knee. He watched as her cheeks flushed a deep crimson as he trailed his fingers along the inside of her leg.

"I know I could talk to you but it is between Preston and myself, I don't think he would appreciate me telling you." He told her as his fingers continued to caress her skin, "But thank you."

"Anytime but you really need to stop doing that…" She whispered harshly, and then her hand ducked beneath the table to entwine her fingers with his. Derek's fingers then began to trace along her knuckles as their hands rested on her knee.

He faked a pout as he fought to keep a smile off of his face.

"Uh—okay but then you have to give me a kiss." He smirked.

Addison met his gaze in amusement, "I thought that we agreed to stay professional at the hospital."

Derek leaned in close enough that his breath would hit her face but they were still a couple of inches apart.

"We did but you look so kissable right now." He said, "You know, some say that rules were meant to be broken?"

Addison laughed at him a little before placing her forehead against his, "Well, how can I argue with that?"

Before Derek could reply, Addison put her lips on his in a soft, sensual kiss. Her tongue slipped past his lips and sucked on his tongue…but then it was over just as fast.

Derek slowly opened his eyes to see Addison smirking at him.

"Oh, you are such a tease." Derek said, "Actually, you are evil. You know that."

"Just wait until we can be alone then you will see how evil I can be." She said with a wicked grin on her face and a glint in her eyes.

"I can't wait." Derek said with a smile before pulling back but as they finished their lunch their hands stayed clasped together underneath the table.

Later that day, Derek stalked through the hallways. He had been looking for Preston all over the place but couldn't find him.

He needed to apologize to him for acting that way earlier. Derek knew he had no right to pass judgment on Preston no matter what.

They were friends and Derek would support him. He just hoped that it turned out okay for everyone involved.

And just as he was about to head toward Preston's office, he spotted him talking to Meredith Grey.

"Hey!" Derek said, as he got closer to them.

Preston looked at him with an annoyed expression on his face and crossed his arms over his chest. Meredith looked at him and smiled as she tried to control the stack of charts in her arms.

"Dr. Grey." He said in acknowledgement and she looked at him with a grin.

"Yes, Dr. Shepherd?"

Derek crossed his arms over his chest mimicking Burke and without glancing at Meredith he spoke.

"Could you excuse us?"

Meredith looked between them before flashing a smile and she scrambled off down the hallway.

"Derek, I don't have time." Preston said, "What do you want?"

"Umm, I wanted to say I'm sorry." Derek sighed, "You did not need that lecture. I should not have said that—it was uncalled for. I apologize. I'm sorry, man."

Preston smiled a little, "Thanks, I appreciate that."

"And if you ever need to talk about it, I'm here." Derek said honestly.

"I know." Preston said, "Maybe some other time, soon, we can talk. Just not now, I gotta go."

"Sure." Derek offered him one last smile before he watched Preston jog down the hall in the same direction as Meredith Grey had just taken.

Derek sighed.

At least now, Preston knew that Derek was there, willing to listen to him talk about I whenever. And he knew that Derek would not judge him so that was all Derek could do for right now.

Be there when his friend needed to talk. He just hoped that this did not cost Preston dearly.

* * *

End of Chapter 24


	27. Chapter 25

Chance Encountered

Chapter 25

* * *

"Where do you want this?" Derek asked through gritted teeth. Addison glanced up at him from where she was sitting on the floor.

Derek looked really handsome actually, his brow was furrowed as he struggled to get a better grip on the box labeled books and Addison knew that was a heavy one.

"Umm, put it in the room with my desk." She instructed with a grin, Derek was helping her move into her new apartment.

He flashed a smile and walked down the hallway.

"What about this?" Preston walked in right behind Derek. He held in his hands, a box that named pillows and was tossing it around like a football. Addison laughed a little and told him to put it on the floor.

Derek had wrangled Preston in to helping out and so far they had her pretty much moved in. She had instructed and basically directed traffic as they moved in all of her heavy furniture.

Addison had bought the place a few weeks ago. Derek and she had looked at a dozen or so apartments before they had found this one. She walked in and knew right away that she had found her home.

As Addison had walked through the apartment she knew she had found herself a place to call her own.

"Hey, how many boxes are left?" Derek asked as he walked into the room once again.

Addison felt her skin flush as she slowly trailed her gaze over him. He was wearing dark jeans with a tight black t-shirt. His hair was matted to his forehead from sweat and she could see practically every muscle of his tone stomach and strong arms. God, he looked damn good.

"Umm, not many," Addison replied breathlessly, "I think there are still a few in your jeep and there is one left in my car."

"Okay." Derek said and he started toward the front entryway.

"Hey, Dr. Shepherd!" Addison called out to him.

Derek chuckled as he turned around with an amused smirk. "What, _Dr. Montgomery_?"

Addison smiled coyly at him, "Come here."

Derek walked over to her slowly, looking cocky and smug. Addison was a little impatient as he carefully maneuvered through the maze of boxes. He almost was taking a leisurely stroll.

Addison craned her neck to look up at him as he stood before her.

"What was it you wanted, doctor?" Derek teased.

"I want you to kiss me." She said simply.

He smiled as he crouched down in front of her so that they were level and now he was close enough that she could smell the mint of his breath. Their noses brushed as he leaned in to kiss her.

"I think I could accommodate you." He whispered right before his lips touched hers softly. Addison immediately deepened the kiss by wrapping one arm around his neck and pushing her tongue inside of his mouth. His hot tongue sent tingles down her spine.

Derek almost lost his balance as their tongues dueled for control. She moaned into his mouth. She ran her fingers through the hair at the back of his neck trying to get him closer. He ran his finger along the waistband of her pants as the urgency of the kiss increased.

"Ah, come on you guys, I volunteer to help you and all you two have been doing all day is make-out like teenagers." Preston complained as he stood in the doorway.

Derek pulled back reluctantly, face flushed and glanced over his shoulder, "Bull, I had to promise you a first round draft pick in our fantasy game to get you to do this, volunteer my ass. Then on top of that you pick up boxes that aren't heavy and full of blankets while you make me do all of the heavy lifting."

"Yeah, well you are her boyfriend. It is technically your responsibility to do all of these things. Not mine." Preston said and breezed past them with a box down the hallway.

Addison laughed a little which garnered a glare from Derek.

"Don't encourage him; it only gives him more incentive to piss me off or to just be plain annoying." Derek said before standing up.

"I happen to agree with him plus I like it when you get mad it's kind of sexy." Addison said in a husky voice. She felt her desire linger as she saw that he was still flushed and panting heavily.

Derek winked at her before walking back out of the door.

Addison sighed, as she looked around her new home. It was filled with boxes that were full of old and new things. It was a merging of the best parts of her life from New York with her new life here in Seattle.

When she had found this place she had called up Savvy and asked her a favor. So Savvy had immediately gone over to her old house in New York and gotten some items from there as well some things Addison had been keeping in storage.

It was such a strange, surreal feeling. Having her own apartment in Seattle made her fresh start authentic. She was glad that it finally felt really real.

Derek and Preston spent the rest of the day hauling in furniture and lugging in boxes as Addison dictated what should go where as she unpacked everything else.

As the day went on it started look more and more like a home with everything finding its place in the apartment.

Awhile later though, they all decided they were too tired to carry on and they left the rest for the morning.

After their Chinese food had been eaten, Derek threw Addison a lingering glance as he slipped his hand inside hers. Preston took it as his cue to leave.

Which is what he did.

When left alone Derek and Addison gravitated toward her couch.

Derek sat down first, Addison followed as she slumped against him. She buried her head in the crook of his neck as he draped an arm around her shoulders. She snuggled even closer breathing in his musky scent.

Derek sighed as he felt Addison's warm body against his…it was so relaxing.

"Addison—?"

"Yeah," She mumbled out, her eyes shut and her breathing was starting to level out.

Addison lifted her head after Derek had not said anything and stared into his deep blue eyes. They were shining with affection and warmth. She smiled at him.

"What?" She asked.

Derek flashed a dazzling smile, "Lets' get some sleep."

* * *

End of Chapter 25.

Please Review.


	28. Chapter 26

Chance Encountered

Chapter 26

* * *

Addison sighed as she leaned back against Derek, who had his arms at her sides, trapping her between him and the counter. His chin rested on her shoulder as she looked over some post-op notes on her latest surgery. His body was so warm, his arms were so comforting and she would like nothing better than to go home at the moment.

"Are you done yet?" Derek asked with his eyes almost falling shut. They had been at the hospital now for almost twelve straight hours and he felt each hour weighing down on his mind and body. It was getting so late and he just wanted to sleep.

"Almost, have you seen Preston today? Is he doing alright after Yang's first day back at work?" Addison asked a little curious. A few days ago she had operated on her pregnant intern only to find out that Burke was the daddy. Needless to say, she was surprised.

"I would assume he is just fine, their break-up did not last long and right now he is just happy to have her back and healthy that I don't think he has focused too much on the pregnancy thing."

"You know, you could just ask me about it, it would be the more direct route," Preston said as he approached them.

Addison and Derek threw each other a glance before Derek directed his gaze at his best friend. "Sorry man, we are just worried about you."

Preston nodded his head and looked at each of them with understanding, "I know and I appreciate it. I just—"

Burke was interrupted by the sound of all three pagers going off at the same time.

Derek had no idea what was going on but he knew it was bad. People were buzzing all over the place. Nurses, interns, doctors were scrambling about, yelling and going in a million directions all at once. People were being wheeled about on gurneys. Some were bruised with lacerations on their face and body. Some were unconscious while others were moaning out in pain and agony.

Derek had a gut feeling that this night wouldn't end well.

He saw a flash of red as Addison jumped into the chaos. She flew to a gurney that was occupied by a badly burned mother to be. He was about to turn to Bailey to see where he was needed most when he spotted the Chief.

"Chief-"

"Derek, clear me for surgery or I'll fire you." Richard demanded.

"Any headaches?" He asked, still very worried about his mentor operating this soon after brain surgery.

"No."

"Dizziness, nausea? Blurred vision?" He rambled off trying to decipher how Richard was feeling as he watched the annoyed look increase on his boss' face.

"No, now clear me for surgery. I am fine." He demanded, irritably.

"Fine but I am coming with you." Derek said with force in his tone, "or you could just fire me, up to you."

"Fine," Richard conceded and Derek followed him out of the busy room.

Addison's patient was a woman in her third trimester with burns covering a good portion of her body. She and her intern, Izzie Stevens had been working to carefully to get her bandaged up and calmed down.

The baby was in distress and this woman would need a C-section as soon as possible, so staying calm was the key.

"Brooke, we are going to have do a C-section. You are in no condition to push and the baby is still in distress." Addison explained gently to her patient.

"Oh-oh, umm before we do that could I—I get a lawyer," Brooke said quietly, "Umm, I don't have a will and there is no father."

"Umm, okay, "Addison said nodded in understanding but laid her hand on Brooke's shoulder, "but I want you to know that there is really no need to panic right now, ok."

Meredith Grey stood in the corner of the room, she listened as Burke and Bailey discussed their patient. She was still trying to comprehend what she had just seen, two people with a pole sticking out of them, connecting them. They were two strangers with a pole straight through the middle of their bodies. It was not something you see, ever. The most amazing part was that they were talking and conscious. Both were making small talk, cracking jokes and being so friendly with everyone.

Now, they were standing around talking about which one of them would die and which one would live. Well, she wasn't talking. She was just listening, she was a little drunk. Okay, she was a lot drunk.

The door opened and in walked Derek Shepherd or McDreamy as she and her friends liked to call him.

"What happened to you?" He asked as his eyes traveled up and down her IV stand. Bailey had told her to stick a banana bag in her arm and wait out her drunken state.

"Tequila," She answered simply. He shot her a compassionate, understanding look before he walked up to the x-rays and started to make a diagnosis. Yep, still McDreamy.

Derek put in his comments and the debate raged on, which one do you move? They could not move the pole, that would hurt more than help but they couldn't save these two until they moved the pole.

Burke came up with a plan.

Move one of them backwards off the pole so that they could work on the other, cut the pole and remove it. But the debate turned into which one do you move first? Tom, according to Burke, had more of a chance at survival so that meant he should be moved first. Derek countered that since Bonnie was in worse condition, they should make every effort to save her life.

Even in her semi-drunken state, Meredith could catch on quickly to one thing, the most important thing.

"So, what you are saying is that whoever you move first...is going to die." She said.

Addison stood next to her patient's bed looking over some charts with Izzie when a very pregnant woman walked into the room, looking more than a little out of breath with cuts and bruises on her face.

"Jenna!" Brooke yelled out as the woman made her way over to her bedside. The two women got caught up in greetings as Addison walked over to Alex Karev who walked in behind the woman named Jenna.

"Was she on the train?" She asked sternly.

"Yeah."

"Have you done an ultrasound?" She asked and from the look on Karev's face—she knew he had not run the test.

"No"

"Cleared her C-spine?"

"No"

"You haven't run one test. So tell me Karev, why is this patient walking around this hospital unattended?"

"She wasn't unattended, I came with her." He explained with an edge to his voice.

Her annoyance at this kid's attitude and lack of thought to treat the patient _before_ chasing her all over the hospital pushed her a little past angry. She was too tired and cranky to put up with this crap.

Alex opened his mouth to add to what he had already said when she stopped him.

"I do not want to hear what you have to say. I don't care about your excuse; you have a job that you did _not_ do. Go back to the emergency room and do sutures. I will take it from here." Addison commanded, "Izzie get our new patient a bed."

Izzie rushed out the door but stopped short to comfort Karev's wounded ego. He dismissed her and they both left the room. She looked over at her two patients and took a deep breath before going back to work. This night had turned out longer than she thought it would.

"Can you feel that Ms. Crasnoff?" Derek asked as he ran one of his tools underneath her foot.

"You are good looking. Good looking doctors get to call me by my first name." She said with a smile. Derek grinned charmingly back at her. It was almost too hard to smile with such a sight before him.

"Bonnie, can you feel that?" He asked again.

"Feel what?" She replied, "Oh, well then-no."

Derek stood up, continuing to look the two over. The pole was going straight through the middle of these two people. It wasn't pretty. The injuries were extensive. Both were in bad shape. There was no guarantee that if they moved one, that the other would live.

"Mr. Maynard, can you wiggle your toes for me?"

Derek was so relieved to see that Tom Maynard could wiggle his toes a little bit. That was a very good sign.

"Are they moving?" Tom asked.

Derek nodded. "Yes they are."

"What about me? Are mine moving?" Bonnie asked. Derek looked down at her toes that had not moved since she had been wheeled in.

"Yeah they are." He answered.

Guilt washed over him as he watched Bonnie in a mini-celebration at moving her toes when in fact she hadn't. It was time to make a decision. It was time to separate these two.

"Montgomery yelled at you in front of a patient?" Meredith asked. She and Alex were standing outside the lab where he was waiting for results.

"Yeah, well she didn't exactly yell at me." Alex said, "But I don't know what else I could have done and Satan's whore made me look like an idiot for no reason."

Meredith smiled a little at how he was pouting like a little boy who did not get a cookie,

"She is not Satan's whore. Did you yell back?"

Alex looked at her, "No."

"Dude, you lost your mojo."

"Excuse you?" Alex said with a raised eyebrow, "Since when do you talk like that?"

"I was trying to talk boy." Meredith explained. She was still a little drunk but curious as to why Alex had been acting strangely lately. He had even backed out of the heart surgery in the elevator. Totally unlike him, and it worried her slightly.

"O' Malley sticks his finger in a hole, everyone around here acts like he is God and I have one off day."

Meredith looked at him seriously, "You chickened out."

"I did not." Alex tried to defend himself but it did not come out strongly.

"You chickened out." She said with a small, knowing smile and a raised eyebrow.

Derek took a deep breath before he started to speak again.

"Right now your body is in shock, not letting you feel any pain." Derek sighed, "Your body is preventing you from feeling how severe your injuries truly are."

He sighed as he walked around the gurney Tom and Bonnie were on, so that he could face Bonnie. He saw her every emotion in her gaze. They were right there for the world to see.

"Dr. Shepherd," Bonnie said gently, "We have a metal pole going through our bodies; I wasn't expecting this to be nice to hear, so just lay it out there."

Derek nodded his head, "Alright, Bonnie. If we are to operate on Mr. Maynard, we need to separate the two of you and in order to do that we have to move you backwards off the pole."

Derek watched as the weight of his words sunk in. Her blue eyes got so sad in that one moment as she realized that he had just told her she was more than likely going to die.

"Can't you just remove the pole from both of us?" Tom asked.

And Derek kept his eyes trained on Bonnie as Burke explained why they could not do as Tom had just suggested. The look on her face grew more and more depressed as she finally spoke those words that had been running through her mind all night.

"So if you move me, I'm gonna die."

Derek sighed as he walked through the apartment door. He felt drained, emotionally and physically. The surgery was more brutal than expected.

Bonnie had died.

They had tried to save her but she had died. They all knew she would die once she was moved but they still tried their best to save her. Burke, Bailey, Grey and he had worked frantically to save her life before Mr. Maynard crashed. They had had to move on to him.

Grey had stayed, trying to save Bonnie on her own. She had screamed and yelled that they couldn't just abandon her. She yelled that they had to try harder. He had wanted to save her too. But if he had stayed fighting the good fight with Grey, Maynard would have died as well. Instead he moved on and Mr. Maynard would make a full recovery.

Then Bonnie's fiancé had arrived mere hours after she had died. Telling Danny what Bonnie had said had been more than Derek could handle. All he wanted to do was curl up next to Addison, breathe in her scent and just forget about the world.

Derek felt two arms wrap around his torso. He put his hand on top of hers as she rested her head on his back. The sun was coming up through the windows as they wandered into the bedroom. He sat down on the bed, taking off his shoes as Addison walk around the room, shedding her clothes and changing into more comfortable attire.

He watched as she set a pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt down next to him. A small grin graced his face at the gesture. It was just like her to take care of him this way.

A little while later both Derek and Addison were curled up underneath the covers of her bed.

Derek ran his fingers through her hair as she again leaned her head on his chest. He listened to her soft breathing but he knew she wasn't asleep yet. It was so comforting to have her there with him after the day he had just had. He couldn't find a better way to relax after today. This was just a quiet moment with Addison. She had been his rock since they had met and now he couldn't imagine his days without her.

Bonnie's words floated through his mind as Addison sighed lazily against him.

"Addison, I love you." Derek said softly.

She slowly lifted her head from his chest and turned toward him and her eyes shined from unshed tears. The smile on her face told Derek those were happy tears though.

"Really," Addison whispered.

Derek nodded, "Yes."

Her smile stretched from ear to ear as she placed a soft, passionate kiss on his lips. He could feel her smile against his mouth as the kiss began to deepen. She wrapped her arms around him as his fingers played with her soft hair.

He let everything leave his mind as he enjoyed being in this moment with Addison in his arms.

* * *

End of Chapter 26.

Please Review.


	29. Chapter 27

Chance Encountered

Chapter 27

* * *

Addison, Preston and Derek sat together in the cafeteria. There was a cold, icy drizzle coming down upon the city that came with a wind that could almost take your breath away.

The chilly fall weather forced all of the doctors inside.

"If the Colts keep going on as they are right now then they are a sure bet for a Super bowl win." Preston commented lightly. He and Derek had been debating football stats since they had sat down.

"Absolutely not, you always tend to forget that the Colts have to get past the Patriots and I just don't see that happening." Derek countered.

"And you _both_ forget about the Giants, they could give both the Patriots and the Colts a run for their money." Addison chimed in unexpectedly.

Both turned to look at her with shocked expressions. Derek stared at her with a wide-eyed look and a small smile on his face as he leaned in closer, "I did not know you knew football."

Addison shrugged casually, and looked at him innocently, "So—"

Derek leaned in more as he slipped his hand underneath the table to interlock their fingers.

A shiver ran down her spine as he seductively brushed his lips on her neck before whispering into her ear. "_So_—I'm kind of turned on."

She turned to face him and with a sly smile and said, "Well then maybe I should break out my football jersey."

"Alright, break it up you guys. Jeez. You two are a couple of teenagers, crazy hormonal teenagers. You know that right?" Burke said causing Derek to reluctantly pull back from Addison and throw him a sharp but amused glare.

"And you piss me off sometimes, you know _that_ right?" Derek replied and turned back to face Burke while he kept his hand in hers, slowly tracing her knuckles.

"Yeah, I do know that and I take pride in that. But changing the subject, what are you guys doing for Thanksgiving?" Preston asked.

Derek glanced at her. The holiday was fast approaching but they had nothing planned. He was on-call that day, and she did not want to spend it without him. So they were at a loss at what to do. She shrugged again.

"Nothing, why?" She answered with a smile.

"Well, Christina was invited to Grey's house for dinner by Stevens and I am tagging along. Kind of wondering if you two wanted to come?" He asked.

"So, basically you are inviting us to crash their Thanksgiving dinner with you?" Addison asked skeptically.

Preston hesitated as he thought about what he was trying to say before he spoke, "I guess I am."

Derek and Addison looked at each other for a moment before they both replied.

"Okay."

A few weeks later Thanksgiving Day arrived. They had made all of their plans. Stop by the hospital, show up at Grey's house without invite, eat dinner, and then go home.

Derek had told her that he could meet her at Grey's house. But there was no way Addison was showing up without invitation _and _without her boyfriend. Especially when all Derek had to do was smile at Stevens to let them in and forget that they had technically not been invited. It was his charm. So she would just wait for him to finish his charts.

Derek sighed as he put a stack of charts behind the counter. He ran a hand through his dark, silky hair before he glanced at her. He smiled a little, "All done."

"Good." She said as she handed him his jacket. They were running a little late and she wanted to catch the end of the parade on television. So they had to get going.

"Are you ready—" He started but was interrupted.

"Dr. Shepherd?"

Both Addison and Derek turned to see Meredith Grey standing there, holding a chart in her hand.

"Meredith? What are you doing here? We were supposed to be at your place a few hours ago—"

She smiled with a shrug, "Well—that was Izzie's thing and Bailey needed an intern so I was willing to come in. I need a consult though. A Neuro consult."

"What have you got?" Derek said as he took the chart. He opened it and started scan the contents.

"Holden McKee. PVS patient who fell out of his bed this morning," Meredith informed him.

"Uh, okay well, everything here looks normal, so you can discharge." Derek said as he shut the file and handed it back to her. Derek turned toward to Addison when Meredith stopped him again.

"Uh, Dr. Shepherd, he looked at me."

"He did not look at you." Derek reassured her.

"Yes he did."

"No he didn't, he probably just—"

"I do not need you to tell me what I saw. Don't tell me what I saw or didn't see. I know what I saw, so are we going to stand here and argue or are you gonna come and take a look at my patient…" She said before meekly adding, "…sir."

Derek looked at her, giving her a stern look. She backed away like a wounded puppy and he knew she regretted her tone and her words.

It didn't really matter because he was only concerned with what she was asking of him. To work on Thanksgiving, to operate on Thanksgiving when he had been so sure he would be able to get out of the hospital with most of the day left for him and Addison. He turned to Addison who stood there with an expectant expression on her face. He just could not do that on an intern's whim.

Derek turned back to Meredith.

"Dr. Grey, he wasn't looking at you, and I have plans with Addison, so—"

"Derek, it is fine." Addison said and Derek turned his gaze to her.

"Are you sure, what about the-"

"Trust me." She said and stepped a little closer while lowering her voice.

"How about I go back to the apartment fix a little supper, and I'll just wait for you?"

Derek sighed and placed a hand under her chin. He looked at her and saw the most caring, pretty green eyes staring back.

"Are you sure?"

"Derek if you ask me that again I will be very upset with you." She teased and then pecked him lightly on the lips. "Go, I'll see you later."

"Alright," Derek said and stepped back from her, "I will see you later."

He then turned to Meredith, "So, he was looking at you."

Hours later, Meredith sighed as she walked into the gallery. She had some time to spare and wanted to see how Dr. Shepherd was doing with Holden.

So much had happened to this guy and her heart ached a little. She had gotten a little emotional on this case; she just couldn't help it though. Meredith was surprised to see Addison sitting alone on a bench watching the surgery.

"Hey."

"Hey." Meredith replied as she sat down next to her, "I thought you left."

Addison shrugged her shoulders, "I did but got bored. The parade was all over by the time I got home. I had nothing to do. So here I am."

Meredith nodded glancing down at the surgery. It seemed to be going well, that was good.

"What's the story, here?" Addison asked.

"Holden McKee has been conscious in an unmovable body for sixteen years. He has a wife that is married to another guy. He has a son, who sees no similarities between them, and he found out his mother died eight years ago and the fall that caused us to catch that he was not in a vegetative state also caused an epidural hematoma. Oh and that wife that is married to another guy? She's pregnant."

"Wow." Addison said simply.

Meredith nodded as she watched the surgery and all of a sudden Derek looked up. She followed his gaze to the woman next to her. The two of them shared a moment before he winked and went back to the operation. She looked back at Addison who was still smiling.

"So you two are happy?' Meredith asked with a knowing smile.

Addison looked over at her and nodded. "Yeah, we are. How about you? Finn?"

She sighed and glanced at her, "I don't know, things are at a standstill. We just, I don't know anymore. There is nothing to say."

"Why not? What about that other guy? The one whose name you wouldn't tell me, what ever happened with him?"

"Oh, yeah that. He just wasn't interested. He started liking someone else and _now_ I sound like I am in middle school." Meredith said as she glanced from Addison down to the surgery to find that Holden was crashing.

"No!" Meredith jumped up and rushed over to the window as Derek stopped the chest compressions and called time of death.

"Damn it."

Late that evening Derek and Addison were camped out on her living room floor. They had set up a little picnic on her floor with a few candles and a bottle of wine. Instead of a nice, home cooked meal they had Chinese take-out with forks on her carpet. She sighed; Derek looked tired and worn but still had a twinkle in his eye as he stole an egg roll from her.

"Hey!" She said and hit him softly with her hand as he stuffed it in his mouth with an annoying smile.

"I was going to eat that!" She whined

"It wasn't very good, anyway." Derek said as he she scooted next to him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Addison sighed, and hit him playfully again, "I know but I still wanted to eat that."

He pulled her closer and placed a kiss on her temple, "Well, then I am truly sorry for stealing it how will I ever make it up to you?"

She gave him a coy smile and said, "Take me to bed."

He chuckled softly before he suddenly leaned her back on to the carpet. She giggled as he hovered above her with a cocky smirk. He leaned down and placed a hot, wet kiss above her pulse point. She moaned as he pulled back and stared intensely into her eyes and just like every time before a shiver ran down her spine.

"Why go to bed?" He whispered right before placing a passionate kiss on her lips.

* * *

End of Chapter 27.

Please Review.


	30. Chapter 28

Chance Encountered

Chapter 28

* * *

The sun peaked through the curtains. It was way too early, and the sun was just too bright. Addison curled up into a little ball with an annoyed expression on her face before she rolled over. She sighed when she collided with the warm body that occupied the space next to her. She opened her eyes lazily to look at him. Derek was sleeping peacefully with one arm hanging off of the bed. Her heart melted at the contentment she found in waking up like this.

She smiled to herself as she placed a kiss on his cheek before she laid her head down on his shoulder and draped an arm over his stomach. Addison breathed him in as the smell of his cologne and warmth of his body lulled her back to sleep.

Hours later she awoke again. This time, however she was alone. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she pushed herself up on her elbows and looked around the room. Derek's side of the bed was cold indicating he had long since woken up. She frowned slightly looking around.

A yawn escaped her lips. And as she inhaled the sweet scent floating through the apartment hit her senses. A lazy, sleepy grin spread across her face as Derek walked in slowly. He was doing his best to balance the tray he carried.

"Good morning." Derek said as he came further into the room.

Addison scooted over as Derek put the tray down and he sat down next to her. She smiled at him and snuggled under the covers a little more.

"Good morning." Addison replied, "What is this? You cooked?"

Derek with a sheepish, cute grin said, "Yeah, the kitchen is a mess but I have made you the best Belgian waffle you will ever have in your life."

Addison laughed looking over the tray carefully, "We will see about that but I think that you have forgotten something."

Derek looked down at the tray as well, "I have the coffee, orange juice, the waffles, syrup, butter, what else is there?"

"My morning kiss," Addison said and pouted a little. A chuckle passed his lips making his Adam's apple bob up and down as he leaned in for a kiss. Her skin tingled as their lips made contact in a sweet, tender kiss. They pulled away moments later. She stared into his eyes in a quiet, wonderful moment.

"Well, I hope that made up for my stupid, stupid foolish mistake." He said softly.

Addison felt a smile tug at her lips but she tried to fight it and keep her expression very serious, "Well, maybe. We will have to see about that, maybe the waffles will help."

Derek pulled back once more and looked at her, "Well, I think that you will be impressed. I happen to be a very good cook."

Addison watched nervously as he began to butter the waffle and drizzle syrup over it before she asked, "Are you sure you did it right? Followed the directions right?"

Derek raised an eyebrow at her and squared his shoulders in confidence; "I do not need directions, now be quiet it and eat."

She laughed before taking the bite of waffle off of the fork. He watched with excited anxiousness as she chewed and chewed than her face broke out in a smile.

"Derek, this is amazing! Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"My Grandma taught me. Sometimes she would help baby sit us kids. Helping her cook beat being my sisters' model for their make-up. So she taught me all she knew."

She cocked her head to the side as they both started to eat their waffles, "Make-up? I would love to see that."

He shook his head, "Absolutely not. I am in no way letting you see those pictures when we go home."

She hesitated for a moment and stared at him, "Home? You mean, like meet your sisters and your Mom kind of thing?"

He looked back at her casually and shrugged, "Yeah."

Addison shook her head with a smile, "Well then you should not have told me about those pictures because _now_ I will seek them out and if you don't show me, I am sure your mom or one of your sisters will."

A look of realization crossed his features and Derek furrowed his brow for a moment, "You might be right."

She laughed, "Babe, you should know by now that I am always right."

Derek just looked at her in annoyance and stuck his tongue out at her and Addison laughed before she responded by doing the same. They went on like that for the rest of the morning.

Teasing and laughing and enjoying each other.

Later that afternoon, Addison and Derek were engaged in a heated game of Clue. Derek had won two and was beating her pretty bad. They were going for three out of five. It was decision time.

"Ok...I think that it was Mrs. Peacock...in the library with the... lead pipe." Addison said.

She sat across from Derek on her couch with the game in between. They had lounged around all day in their sweats doing pretty much nothing and it did not get better than that.

"I would say that you're wrong." Derek said as he showed her one of the three cards she just mentioned.

"Shoot." She muttered. She was frustrated that she was really close to the answer but knew he was closer. She did not want to lose.

"Ok, my turn." He picked up the die and rubbed them in his hands, "Come on six…"

Addison smiled a little when he rolled a four and reached for the dice. "Oh, sucks for you. Now give me the dice."

"Say please," He teased with a smile holding the dice behind his back and out of her reach.

"Please." She said and he placed the dice in her palm. She smiled as their fingers brushed against one another before she threw them on the board. She looked at the board then at her sheet with all of her markings.

"I am ready to accuse someone."

His head snapped up and he look at her, "You are not...we haven't been playing for very long!"

She raised an eyebrow as she picked up the little envelope that held the killer's identity, "I accuse, you, Mr. Green of the crime of murder...in the ballroom...with the revolver."

Derek narrowed his eyes at her, "I would never do such a thing."

She pulled out the cards and read them. She glanced up with a smile, "You would because, you did. I win."

She stuffed the cards underneath her own deck and looked up at him with a cocky smile. He had an uncertain, cautious look on his face with a little grin, "You are lying."

She looked at him with shocked eyes, "I am not!"

He placed his cards down and crossed his arms over his chest, "Yes you are. When you lie, you flick your eyes down and to the right very quickly like you did just now. I so did not kill anyone and you so did not win!"

"How would you know?" Addison countered causing to Derek all of a sudden jump at her. He began to kiss her neck and tickler her sides. She threw her head back in laughter as she tried to fend him off. Then Derek, out of nowhere, held up the cards that had been in the envelope. He steadied his ministrations as he read the cards aloud.

"Mrs. White in the study with the candlestick! You are such a little liar!"

He smirked down at her in triumph, looking at her rosy face. She readjusted her hips so that her legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him in closer. Their laughter died down as she ran her arms around his neck and licked her lips suggestively, "So what are you going to do about it, huh?"

The only response she received was a hard, hungry kiss on the lips that almost took her breath away.

After a full day of Belgian waffles, board games, and movie marathons without interruption Addison and Derek were in her Jacuzzi tub with a few candles set up around them. It was the perfect end to a perfect day.

"I liked today." Addison said quietly.

"Me too..." Derek agreed.

She was resting against his chest with one of his arms resting on her hip while the other was slung over the side of the tub. Her eyes were closed and her hair was slicked to her forehead for the moisture in the room. She ran her hand up and down his arm; tracing soft patterns on his slick, smooth skin. The room was quiet, save for their breathing and sighs of contentment.

"We should do this more often…" She hummed out as his lips placed chaste kisses on her neck. The world seemed to fade away whenever she felt his skin on hers. He began to tease her as he sucked on her skin. Her head turned to the side and instantly their lips met in a passionate kiss.

His tongue pushed its way into her mouth immediately deepening the kiss. She entangled her fingers in his hair as their tongues met, and explored each other even though it was familiar territory after the months they had been together.

The kiss was hard and full of lust but there was another element to it, affection. No matter how hard they kissed or how much they wanted each other, there was always a high level of emotion and feeling in their exchanges. He made her feel so complete and she would do anything to return the favor. She gently pulled away from the kiss to look at him.

His wet hair wet and curly and those blue eyes that held nothing back. She grinned at him and softly pushed a lock of his hair from his eyes.

Neither moved or said a word as Addison leaned back in his grasp to look into his eyes. His lips were flushed and red as his smooth, lean chest moved up and down with each heavy breath he took. The sated look in his eyes mirrored her own as they stared at one another. She placed a chaste kiss on his lips before resting her cheek next to his just being in that moment with him. This was the only place in the world she wanted to be.

* * *

End of Chapter 28

Please Review.


	31. Chapter 29

Chance Encountered

Chapter 29

* * *

"Fuck," Derek cursed out as he tripped on the front step of his home and hit his shin hard on the concrete. His face contorted in slight pain as he struggled to control his briefcase and keys while trying to shield his face from the harsh winter wind. It was pouring down rain that was a mix between rain, sleet and hail and it had soaked him through to the bone.

His chin shivered from his cold state as he fumbled with his keys when finally he made it to the door. After the key turned in the doorknob he breathed a sigh of relief when he was met with the warmth of his home before quickly shutting out the world and the weather.

Derek glanced around his dark house for a moment before he ran a hand through his wet hair and sat down on the bench in his hallway to take off his boots. His feet ached and his socks were drenched as he tossed them to the side. He sighed out again wanting nothing more than a hot cup of tea and a good nights' sleep.

He rubbed his hands over his face to shake off the remnants of the day he had just had then he moved his head from side to side trying to get rid of the kinks in his neck. His muscles ached and his back was beyond sore. He ran a hand through his hair again before standing up and walking toward the kitchen. On the way there he flipped a light on the living room.

"Holy shit—" Derek said, "Addison, you scared me."

He put a hand over his chest in order to recover from his shock. Derek was completely surprised to see her sitting on his couch with Max in her lap, in the dark. He had thought she had gone home when her shift had ended hours before.

Derek looked over at her, "What are you doing here?"

"Where the hell were you?" Addison snapped and Derek took in the look on her face. She was angry and trying to control it, about what he had no idea. But her tone put him on the defensive immediately.

"What do you mean, 'where the hell was I'?"

"Where the hell were you?" Addison asked again this time a little louder with even more venom in her voice. She raised an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I was at work. Where do you think I was?" Derek snapped back.

"Derek, did you forget something?" Addison asked evenly.

Derek shook his head, "Not that I—Shit."

He ran his gaze over her body and it dawned on him why she was there. She was dressed in a gorgeous little black dress with her hair done up and diamond jewelry as accents and he saw her nice black high heels discarded on the floor. The ones she wore when it was a special occasion and tonight they had had plans for dinner at a restaurant Addison had been dying to get to.

Shit.

"Addison, look—"

Addison shook her head cutting him off; "I was waiting for you for hours. Derek you _said_ you would meet me there! And I looked like a complete fool! Sitting there all by myself, all the patrons looking over and whispering about me! I sat there like a complete idiot!"

"Addison—"

Addison stood up abruptly and her sudden movement startled Max. His eyes followed her as she stormed over to where Derek stood, "And could you bother to call? Nope, that is too much for you!"

She stood in front of him with her hands on her hips with an expectant look on her pretty features. The anger rolled off of her in waves and Derek just could not deal with it. It was just not in him at the moment so he just gave her a sad look before retreating into the kitchen.

"You said you would be there. I waited and you never showed. And now you walk away from me when I am trying to talk to you! What the hell Derek, don't walk away from me!"

She followed him into the kitchen where he was rifling around in his fridge. The hot cup of tea he had been so craving when he walked in was forgotten about as he reached for a beer. Derek leaned against the refrigerator door as he twisted the cap off the bottle and tossed it on the counter before taking a long swig trying in any way to relax.

Addison stood there watching his every move and with each second he could feel her anger at him grow but he just did not care at the moment. She put her hands on her hips again and stared at him.

"Well?" Addison barked at him. "Why didn't you call? Derek, I wanted you to be there tonight!"

"Just drop it, alright!" His voice laced with his exhaustion and his own frustration was increasing.

"NO!" She yelled and threw her hands in the air. And that was it for Derek. All he had wanted was to sleep and whatever patience he had was gone and he was sick of the way his night had gone from bad to worse to absolutely shitty since he got home. She had no right to yell at him like that.

"GOD YOU CAN BE SO FRUSTRATING!" Derek yelled with anger matching hers, "I _DON'T_ need this right now!"

"Why? You can't bother to show up and now you can't bother to tell me why when you come home? Why not," Addison asked making wild gestures with her hands and staring at him with narrowed eyes. "Why NOT?"

"Because!" Derek yelled back at Addison. "Just because!"

"Great! That is just great Derek, really mature! That is a fantastic answer!" Addison said mocking him slightly.

"You know what Addison. I do NOT need this shit right now." Derek said and walked back through the living room toward the stairs. He needed to get away from this while he still could. He just did not want this right now. Not now.

"Shit? You and me, our relationship is shit to you?" She questioned and through the anger he could detect a level of hurt in her tone but he kept walking until she caught him by the arm and turned him to face her.

"Stop walking away from me!" She said with fury.

Derek shook his arm from her grasp and lost any control he still had over himself and let loose on her. The day had added more and more stress and this was the last straw for him.

"You want to know why I did not call," He asked even though he did not let her answer and just continued with his rant.

"Because of Kyle. Kyle is a patient of mine. I was put on his case back in New York when I was still in my residency. I was still really green back then and I made the mistake of promising John and Donna, his parents, that I would not let anything bad happen to Kyle. I told them I could fix him that I would not let his disease kill him and they believed in me so much that they followed me all the way here when Kyle got worse. I have watched that kid deteriorate right in front of my face for almost my _entire_ career. I watched that kid live a life of agonizing pain and I got attached. I cared about him and—and I broke that promise, Kyle died on my table tonight Addison."

Her entire being immediately softened upon his confession and she took a step toward him reaching out to touch him but Derek took a step back. He looked at her and realized that his vision was blurry. Then it hit him that his face was wet with the tears. He had not known he had been crying.

Addison tried to touch him again but again he moved out of her reach. He shook his head and rubbed his face to get rid of the tears and then he looked at her. She had tears in her own eyes and a soft look of concern on her eyes.

"Derek I—" Addison started.

"Look—I—think you should leave. Just go." He said simply.

"What?" Addison whispered.

"Please, I just want to be alone. Just leave. Get out." Derek sighed out but completely serious.

"Fine," Addison said angrily and grabbed her purse from the couch and walked past him.

Derek let out another sigh as he heard the door slam shut. Derek waited until he heard Addison's car roar to life before he lay down on the couch. Max came over to him and lay over Derek's legs. Derek put a hand over his face and rubbed his eyes. He could not believe the night he had just had losing Kyle then fighting with Addison. It seemed he could not catch a break.

But soon his muscles loosened up with Max covering him like a warm security blanket he let the stresses of his work and life just float away as the sleep he desperately needed overcame him. He just needed sleep. Just sleep.

* * *

End of Chapter 29.

Please Review.


	32. Chapter 30

Chance Encountered

Chapter 30

* * *

The next morning Addison woke up to her blaring alarm clock. Addison reached out a hand and pounded on the offensive device a few times to make it shut off.

When she had succeeded she rolled back over and stared up at the ceiling. The warmth of her bed was not enough to make her forget that she was alone.

The space that was usually occupied by a certain someone was empty this morning. It was upsetting to say the least. She liked to have him there in the mornings. She had gotten used to it. Sure there were nights when their patients and work schedules did not allow for them to spend the night together. And they weren't one of those couples that had to spend _every_ moment together but it was why he wasn't there that made tears sting the corners of her eyes.

All she had wanted was to spend a romantic evening out on the town with Derek. Enjoy a little wine over a candlelight dinner then maybe do some dancing. She wanted to get dressed up and see her man in a suit and tie, maybe a navy blue tie that would make his eyes stand out. But it had gone nothing like that. She had waited for him and waited for hours. It came to the point that Addison had had to be asked to leave by the waiters.

So she had gone to his house and waited some more. All the while her anger at him reaching new levels and when he walked in she had not wanted to hear any excuses from him. She had been mad, damn it and she had just wanted to yell.

Looking back on it, she should have read him better. Addison had seen the tiredness in his eyes and his disheveled appearance as well as the sorrow on his entire body but at the moment she had not cared that he had had a rough night. She was mad and wanted to let him know and they had gotten into the biggest fight they had ever had.

She felt so responsible for the way things went down last night. If she had just listened to him then maybe she would have been able to prevent the major blow out. She should not have yelled at him after he had lost his patient that way. Yet there was no way she could have known before she had let her anger out. She just wished she had listened to him before saying anything. Maybe it would have helped. The look on his face when he spoke about the little boy, no wonder he forgot to call. She knew if it was under different circumstances he would have called. She should have listened when he had tried to explain.

Addison had wanted to be there for him, she had wanted more than anything to be the shoulder he cried on. But he had thrown her out and she could not blame him. He was dealing with a lot last night. The last thing he needed was a fight with his girlfriend to add more stress to his guilty conscious. But honestly she had been hurt that he had told her to leave. It hurt that he did not want her there even if they had fought. She needed to be there for him. Addison wanted to be there for him and she desperately hoped that they would talk today at work.

Addison ached with regret for how things had happened. She was upset about their dinner but no matter how upset and angry she had been she wanted to be there with him. That look in his eyes when he spoke about Kyle brought even more tears to her eyes. She had wanted to stay to see him through whatever he was feeling. If he wanted to talk he could talk to her and if not she could just be with him. Give him comfort in any way she could. Addison needed Derek to know that he would not shut her out. Addison was going to be there for him whether or not he liked it. She was not going to let him push her away from him even if they were fighting that was not going to stop her. So she was going to talk to him at the hospital.

They tried their best to keep work and romance separate but she would throw that rule out the window if it meant they could work this out. Addison had a feeling his shift would start later on that day because of his late hour getting in the previous night. So hopefully he would let her talk to him and they could work things out when he got there for his shift.

But it was time to get up and face the day so with a tired sigh Addison rolled out of bed and padded into the bathroom.

A little later that morning Addison was looking at her reflection in the stainless steel of the elevator door. She had thrown her hair up in a ponytail not having any energy to deal with her hot iron that morning and she wore only a tiny amount of make-up. It was not worth the trouble today. And all she wanted was for her coffee to kick in.

She felt eyes on her and knew that the only other occupant of the elevator car was staring at her. She slowly turned her head to look at her company.

"What?" She asked with a raise eyebrow.

"You look like death warmed over."

"Gee, Meredith that was really nice and if I look like death warmed over than you look like shit." Addison quipped but with a small smile.

Meredith sighed out but had a grin on her face although there wasn't much humor in it. "I feel like shit…"

"Rough night," Addison inquired.

Meredith nodded, "Yeah, Alex was over last night, he and Izzie are, well I don't know what they are exactly but they sure as hell aren't quiet."

"I did not need to know that," Addison replied with a grimace.

"I did not need to _hear_ it but what about you? What happened with you?" Meredith asked with some concern in her voice.

"Derek and I got into a fight," Addison replied and sadness overcame her as he came to mind. That look on his face while he spoke of Kyle had plagued her thoughts all morning and her dreams the night before. He had looked overtaken by guilt and heartbreak and she could not stand that she had probably added to his grief. She was so anxious to speak to him. She could not stand being like this.

"You guys can't break up, you just can't. You are our example." Meredith stuttered out.

Addison turned to look at her with a questioning gaze, "Example? An example of what?"

"You and Derek are our example of what a healthy, mature relationship is if you break up then me and Christina are screwed." Meredith replied.

Addison let out a small laugh, "Well, just because we fought doesn't mean we are breaking up but I do not know if you should use us as an example of a relationship."

"Why not? I mean you guys are really good together." Meredith said with a smile.

"Well, thanks but you should not mimic us. You and Christina need to find what makes your individual relationships work. We are all different."

Meredith nodded with a sigh, "Men are dumb, they only cause problems."

Addison nodded with a small grin, "You will get no argument from me but what would we do without them?"

"I do not know," Meredith said with a laugh as they both got off of the elevator and went their separate ways.

Addison stopped by the nurses' station to pick up a patient file and got the weird feeling that the nurses were all staring at her. Addison continued to make her way through the hallway and everyone she passed would look at her with a small smile on their face. She felt like they knew something she did not and it was annoying.

Addison did not have time for the hospital gossip machine. She had too many other things to deal with. She had to figure out a way to make sure Derek would understand that she was sorry about last night. That she would not have yelled at him if she had known about his patient that she overreacted.

The last thing Addison wanted was to be another reason he was stressed out. He was obviously suffering from a guilty conscious about Kyle and the promise he had made to his parents. She knew that Derek was not one to get overly emotional about his patients. He was compassionate and he cared but he never got attached to anyone. Addison could not imagine what he was going through. And if Derek did need some time to work things through in his own mind she would give him that. But she wanted him to know that when he needed to come to her she would be there for him. Addison _needed_ to be there for him.

A part of her needed to know that he needed her as much as she needed him.

At times it scared Addison how important Derek was to her. She liked to wake up and feel his breath on her neck in the mornings. Addison liked to wash her face at night and know that was he right next to her in his own pajamas. She knew the look on his face when he was trying to concentrate on something and how frustrated he got when he could not figure out the Sunday morning crossword puzzle. Addison liked that he was a part of her everyday meaningless tasks and she liked that he somehow knew when she was discouraged in the middle of the work day and just needed to feel his warm skin on hers.

She cared so much for him and at times it was frightening that he was such an intricate part of her world. There were moments with him when the rest of the universe seemed to melt away and nothing else mattered except for him and her. Addison craved his presence at moments more than she craved air it scared her more than she cared to admit. She really cared about that man.

Addison sighed and opened the door to her office and instantly gasped at what she saw.

Flowers covered every surface of her office. Everywhere, she looked there were white roses mixed in among the yellow and pink daisies. The smell overwhelmed her and she smiled a little as she walked further into the office.

Addison set her stuff down on the floor by a small couch in the corner. She started to make her way toward the largest floral arrangement set on her desk and began to look for a card.

The moment her hands touched the soft petals of the rose her large leather office chair turned around to face her and in it sat Derek. He held a small card in his hand staring at her with those intense blue eyes.

"Looking for this?" He said with a smirk.

* * *

End of Chapter 30.

Please Review.


	33. Chapter 31

Chance Encountered

Chapter 31

* * *

Derek smiled at her but made no move to get up out of the chair. He was dressed in jeans and a gray t-shirt underneath his leather jacket that made him look so good her heart melted a little. It was amazing what he could do to her without doing anything at all really.

Just sitting there with his hair a little rumpled and there were dark circles beneath his eyes that concerned her. It meant he had not slept well.

"Are you looking for this?" He repeated and stared at her. His eyes a mixture of emotions she could recognize and others she could not.

Addison put a hand on her hip and the other leaned against the desk as she tried not to smile and was pretty successful at it.

"Perhaps."

"Well, maybe you should read it…" He said and finally got up and walked around her desk to stand next to her. He stopped short of actually touching her and handed her the card.

Addison frowned as she read it then flipped it over and read it again. She looked up at him with furrowed brows.

"This is blank. Derek?" She questioned and watched as he sat down on the edge of her desk as a serious expression clouded his handsome features. He folded his arms over his chest and glanced around the room.

"I figured, I should apologize face to face." He whispered.

Addison watched him carefully. She wanted to open her mouth to protest and tell him it was she who should be saying sorry but decided to hear what else he had to say.

"I am so sorry I told you to leave last night. I—I am so sorry." Derek said and refocused his intense gaze on her so that she could see he was sincere.

"I should not have. It was wrong." He whispered and she could tell his tone held a measure of shame to it.

Addison put a hand on his forearm and moved to stand in front of him. She placed her other hand on his cheek and ran her thumb over the stubble that had accumulated there over the past few days. She gave him a weak smile.

"Babe, you don't have to be sorry. _I_ am sorry I overreacted the way I did. I should not have yelled like that. I should have listened. I just—just want you to know that I am here for you, just don't shut me out. "Addison pleaded.

Derek nodded a little before opening his arms to envelope her in a hug. She wrapped her arms around him and held on tight. He buried his face in her hair as she soothingly ran her hands over his back. They stayed like that for a few moments. No words were spoken as they just enjoyed being near the other.

After a few moments she pulled back reluctantly and looked into his eyes, "I have to go do rounds and you need sleep."

Derek chuckled, "I do?"

"Yeah, you do so you are going to go to an on-call room and sleep until your shift starts. You got that?" She raised her eyebrows with a smile on her lips.

"Yeah, I got it but after shift would—would you mind if I came over to your place?" He asked hesitantly.

Addison grinned, "You did not have to ask, I want you there always."

Derek grinned in response. "Good."

Later that night Addison sat in her bed with a book lying across her lap. She was already dressed in her pajamas with her glasses sitting on her nose as she flipped through the channels. There was nothing on television and her book was not enough to keep her mind off Derek. He was really troubled. Derek had not been focused on work and she could tell that the little boy had been on his mind a lot today. Addison was really unsure of what to do to help. She wanted to help and would be here when he needed but something in her told her that he would need time to process this alone. It was written all over his face how badly it hurt him to lose that boy and it hurt to see him in that much pain.

She could hear the shower being shut off as Derek got out. A few minutes later Derek came out of the bathroom wearing only a pair of sweat pants. His lean torso glistened from the moisture and his hair was slicked back as he made his way over to his side of the bed and she shut off the television. When he was stressed out he liked to shower before bed to wash the day off. It was what he did sometimes to get rid of any lingering stress he felt. But this was different from stress this was grief.

For a few moments they sat in silence before she crawled over to him. Addison maneuvered around until he was sitting between her legs and she ran her fingernails over the strong muscles of his back enjoying the feeling of his soft skin underneath her hands.

He let out a long sigh and let his eyes fall shut. Derek took comfort in her presence and had missed it the night before. "I—I was so stupid, making that promise."

She continued her ministrations knowing there would be more and soon he continued.

"But I don't know, there was something about that little boy, he was so full of life and so…energetic. He—he was so small and I just wanted to help him…"

"Derek, you did help him." She said and she was not saying it just to comfort him. She had looked at the file at work. Kyle would have died long ago if it wasn't for Derek's relentless dedication.

"He liked Superman, he knew all the storylines and had all the comic books, he would tell me all the time that he was going to grow up to be just like Superman, just like him, now,"

She ran one her hands along his back toward his stomach where he caught it in his own and laced their fingers together. She laid her head down against his back as he pulled her closer to him.

"One year for Christmas back in New York, I got him this authentic Superman cape looked exactly like the one in the movies, he loved it. He wore it around all the time, all around the surgical ward saying to the other kids that he could save them and do you want to know what he did then?"

"What?" She asked quietly without moving her head from his shoulder.

"Kyle found out when my birthday was and he gave me the cape back he said that I was the real-life version of Superman and I liked that. I liked that he thought that about me it made me feel special. How could I have been so stupid?" He whispered and his voice was shaky from the raw emotion in it.

"I do not know how I am going to face John and Donna, I mean they don't even blame me when they could. They should. I told them I would not let this happen and I let it happen and do they get angry with me? No, they tell me I did everything I could."

"Maybe you should listen to them, babe, you did nothing wrong. I know, it feels that way I know you want to go through the motions in your mind wondering where you went wrong or where you could have done something differently to get a different result but Derek, you aren't God."

She lifted her head as he turned to look at her. His eyes were red and puffy from his attempts to hold back the tears but a few had escaped and made their way down his face. She ran her fingers through his hair and gave him a sad smile.

"We are surgeons, we automatically have God complexes but having a God complex and being God are two different things and when it comes right down to it, sometimes things are just out of our hands."

Derek nodded weakly and took a deep breath in. "Let's go to sleep…"

She nodded as he stood up and pulled back the covers to his side of the bed as she crawled over to her side. She put her book back on the nightstand and flicked off her light before burrowing beneath the covers. She felt Derek curl up behind her and place a hand on her hip. She listened as his breathing evened out and he fell asleep.

Addison sighed and turned over in bed hours later. She had tried in vain to get some rest but was unable to do so for no reason. Addison lay in bed with no real reason to be unable to sleep. Derek was beside her and resting peacefully and she was relieved he could at least get some rest. She was also a little envious that she could not seem to obtain that same restful state. There was no real reason she should not be able to was weird because she really did not have problems sleeping especially when Derek was next to her. She looked over at her boyfriend and smiled to herself.

And all of a sudden she knew why she could not sleep. There was something that had been on her mind the past couple of days longer than that actually but she had not spoken about it. It was time to let it out. The reason she could not sleep was so obvious she should have been able to pick up on it sooner. It was so simple.

Addison pressed her hand against his cheek and ran her fingers along his skin, "Derek wake up."

He stirred only slightly and fell back into a comfortable position. He murmured incoherent words and brushed her hand away from his face and she grinned before replacing it. She ran her hand over his cheek and through his hair trying to drag him from his sleep.

"Derek, wake up." She said a little louder this time. It caused him to open one eye and look at her with sleepy eyes.

"Addison, what is it?" He whispered and put a hand over the one that was on his cheek.

"I have to tell you something, sit up." She said and pulled on him a little.

"What? What is going on?" He asked as he shifted in bed to sit up like she had told him. He rubbed his face a little and looked at her. She had a goofy grin on her face and it only confused him more. He glanced at the clock to see that it was very early morning...too early to be up.

"Are you awake? I want you awake." She said and held onto his hand and jumped a little on the bed to get closer to him. She was excited about something that much was clear but he had no clue as to what had made her this happy since they had gone to bed.

"Yeah, I'm up now what the hell is going on?" He asked with a laugh. Her smile was contagious and he was a little delirious from his tired state.

"I know that this is not the best time to say this and I know that you are dealing with some things on your own at the moment but I cannot keep this to myself any longer." She said before taking a deep breath, "I have fallen in love with you Derek."

His eyes lit up with happiness as he pulled on her hand to bring her closer.

She nodded and leaned in to place a kiss on his lips before pulling back only slightly. "Yeah, I love you and I just wanted you to know it. I wanted to say it."

Derek beamed at her and wrapped an arm around her waist, "I love you too."

Addison smiled and laughed a little, "So now we can go back to sleep?"

Derek smiled back at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "All of a sudden I am no longer very tired."

Addison laughed as Derek flipped her over and pressed her body against the mattress.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer and his lips came crashing down onto hers. It started off slow but soon grew into a hard, hungry kiss that was full of passion, lust but most of all love. He dipped his tongue into her mouth and explored every corner of her mouth while she pushed her hands underneath his shirt and ran her hands along his back. Soon clothes were shed as their barriers fell and they made love into the early morning hours both forgetting for a while that they were not the only two people in the world. It was just what they both needed.

* * *

End of Chapter 31.

Please Review.


	34. Chapter 32

Chance Encountered

Chapter 32

* * *

Another couple of weeks flew by. Their relationship turned even more serious as Addison helped Derek deal with Kyle's death. She insisted he take a few days off work to cope with his grief and when he had refused to do so she got Richard involved.

It was tough for the first few days or so after the initial shock wore off and he had to deal with the fact that Kyle was actually gone. Having time away from the operating room to clear his mind had helped though. Derek had had a rough time trying to find a happy medium between letting Addison help and being able to handle Kyle's death in the way he would have before she came into his life.

Derek had slowly adjusted back to normal life and now, Addison was finally able to see some spark return to his eyes.

One afternoon, on the last day of Derek's forced vacation, the sun decided to shine but she was still at work.

Addison and Meredith had decided to take advantage of it. They had been in surgery for the past seven hours but it had ended well and now they were enjoying the crisp fresh air of the outdoor cafeteria.

"So how is Derek doing?" Meredith asked in between bites of her salad.

Addison sighed and pushed a hair off her face. "I think he is finally getting better. It really hit him hard but lately, he has been doing some things he used like going out for beers with Burke and playing _Call of Duty_, stuff like that."

"That's encouraging," Meredith said.

Addison nodded, "So are how are things with Finn?"

But she couldn't help notice the almost bittersweet smile that crossed Meredith's face.

"He is complicated. I think he may be seeing someone else or at least he is interested in someone else," She sighed and took another bite of her sandwich.

Addison watched her closely and waited for her to continue but when she did not Addison spoke.

"What makes you think he is at the very least interested in someone else? I mean has he said anything to you?"

Meredith shook her head. "I went over to his place the other day. We have been playing phone tag for about two weeks and that makes him mad because he thinks I am ignoring him when I'm not, I just spend twenty-five hours a day here. I'm an intern, my life is this hospital, I went over to his place, walked in the door and there was this woman there."

"So?" Addison asked.

"He had his hand on her arm and this smile on his face, his charming smile. It scared me. The way he was looking at her made it seem like he was really intrigued by this woman who is a client of his, I guess."

"Did you tell him that it scared you?" Addison replied.

"No… I just told him that I was sorry about missing his calls and then we just kind of left it there and I left. Now it has been three days and he hasn't called. I mean—he—he, what if he is ready to move on?" She asked in a small, quiet voice that made Addison feel sorry for her.

"If you are scared then you need to tell him that. Do you care about him? Do you love him?" She asked.

Meredith got really quiet and did not reply for a minute or two at the least. She continued to eat her lunch and Addison knew that she was seriously thinking about the answer to her question.

And then when Addison had gone back to her own lunch, she got her answer.

"I guess I do."

She smiled at her friend.

"Then I guess you have your answer."

Addison pushed open the door of her apartment. She was immediately greeted with the smell of takeout food and Derek sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand with his eyes trained on the television.

He glanced up at the sound of her and smiled at her, "Hey there cutie."

"Hey," She replied and kicked off her shoes next to her purse in the foyer and dropped her coat on the bench.

She let out a long sigh as she made her way into the kitchen. There were dishes laid out on the counter on a towel next to the sink. When she had left that morning they had been sitting in the sink and had yet to be cleaned. She smiled. Addison moved over to the coffeepot and dumped out what was left over from that morning. Then she grabbed a hair tie from the bowl on the island where she kept her keys.

Addison moved to the fridge as she tied her hair up into a bun and pulled out a beer for herself. She grabbed one of the leftover containers of Chinese and went into the living room.

Derek barely noticed her presence in the room and kept his attention on the television.

Addison smiled at his messy dark hair and furrowed brow as he concentrated on what he was watching. She placed her beer and food on the coffee table next to his socked feet and then turned toward him.

Addison met his eyes as she straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She brought her lips down to his and kissed him passionately on the mouth. She heard him moan a little as she pushed her tongue inside his mouth and took control. He pulled her closer and she made it her mission to feel every corner of his mouth with her hot tongue.

A few minutes later she pulled back breathless and watched as he slowly opened his eyes. His eyes were darkened with desire and lust as a lopsided grin grew on his face.

"What was that for?"

She shrugged and flopped down next to him on the couch and reached for her food and began took a bite but answered him anyway. "You did the dishes."

Derek let out a hearty laugh. "Doing the dishes? What would you do to me if I cleaned the bathroom?"

Addison swung one leg up over Derek's that was resting on the table and smiled when she felt his arm fall from the back of the couch onto her shoulder and began to rub random patterns there. "Clean the bathroom and you will find out..."

"What are we watching?" She asked a few moments later and snuggled in closer to his warm body.

"Um, highlights of the game." He replied and then placed a kiss on her temple.

She let out a long sigh that turned into a yawn then fell asleep in Derek's arms.

Monday morning Derek was camped out in front of the computer at the nurses' station on the first floor. He was going through a few things he needed to before speaking with his interns and then the patients.

He had his brow furrowed and his mouth set in a line as he tried to concentrate but couldn't get focused on anything.

Preston walked up next to the counter with a nurse by his side and some files in his hands. He looked over the papers, signed his name then sent the nurse off down the hallway. Then Burke looked at Derek with a quizzical expression on his face and he leaned on the counter and continued to stare.

"Okay," Burke started. "What is up with you?'

"What do you mean?" Derek asked in rebuttal. He kept his eyes on the screen trying to brush off the subject.

"Derek you seem preoccupied, now, what is it?" Preston urged and had a certain amount of concern in his voice. He hoped that nothing was wrong with his best friend. And if it was he wanted to know about it.

Since both Addison and Christina had entered their worlds they had not been able to spend a lot of time together. So Preston was still very much on a need to know basis about the things that bothered Derek.

Derek sighed and stretched his arms out before linking his fingers behind his head and looked up.

"I guess, I am just thinking about things, you know the future."

"The future? Like what… this weekend?" Preston asked knowing it wasn't the right answer but sometimes Derek needed to be poked a little to get the really serious stuff out of him. It was just who he was.

Derek chuckled a little. "No, a little bit further out than that. Like years. Like you and Christina, you two are moving in together and making plans—"

"You are thinking about moving in with Addison?" Preston asked again and lowered his voice so that the hospital gossip wagon would not be able to hear everything going on in their lives.

It was ridiculous how sometimes people in the hospital knew things about himself before he knew them. It was really annoying at times.

"Well not exactly but I am just thinking that I really love her. I mean, after everything we've been through the past few weeks, I know this it for me. I was just thinking about that and it means I might have to jewelry shopping soon." Derek said with a huge grin.

"Really? Derek, that is great," Preston said with a smile. "I'm really happy for you man, finally!"

Derek laughed and shook his head. "What do you mean, 'finally'?"

Preston shook his head. "Well, it took you long enough to get this serious about someone."

Derek tilted his head and shrugged. "Yeah well, I mean it is too soon to talk about anything like that we have only been together for ten months but I just know that this is it. That's all I was thinking about."

Preston looked at him with happiness in his eyes for his friend and shrugged. "Well I guess when you know, you know."

Derek nodded. "Yeah, I guess you do."

"Hey, I was thinking this weekend we could grill out at your place?" Preston asked and put his pen in the pocket of his lab coat. "Weather permitting."

"Sure—"

"Excuse me?"

Both Derek and Preston looked toward the sound of the voice. It came from a well-built man in his mid-thirties with a scruffy beard that had flecks of gray and bright blue eyes and an air of arrogance about him.

Derek stood up. "Yes?"

The man came closer to the counter and Preston stood next to him as Derek dropped his arms from behind his head and leaned them on the armrests of the chair.

He smiled at the man.

"Can we help you?" Preston asked politely.

"I am looking for my wife. I am pretty sure she works here." He said.

Derek and Preston glanced at each other.

"Sure, what is her name?" Derek asked. "Do you know the department she works in?"

"She is a surgeon... Addison Montgomery is her name."

* * *

End of Chapter 32.

Please Review.


	35. Chapter 33

Chance Encountered

Chapter 33

* * *

Derek pushed himself away from the computer desk and just continued to stare at the man in front of him.

He shook his head a little and blinked.

"What did you say her name was?" He asked cautiously.

"Addison Montgomery or I guess it could be Montgomery-Sloan." He informed them with another polite smile.

Derek sank back a little in the chair as he felt his heart sink further and further into his stomach. He forced his eyes away from the man and looked at the open charts on the counter in front of him.

"I'm Preston Burke, a colleague of Addison's." Preston said as he took the attention off of Derek for a moment and held out his hand to the guy who was sending his best friend weird looks.

But his own mind was whirling as well and his concern was only to give his friend a moment or two to recover as best he could from this shock. He could not believe it. He was sure his own shock was evident and disbelief but it was better he get the weird looks than Derek. He did not need that right now.

"I'm Mark Sloan. So… do you know where she is, my wife?" Mark asked and shook Burke's hand.

Preston looked briefly at Derek and Mark followed suit. His skin was pale with his mouth slightly ajar and his blue eyes were staring blankly ahead of him. Preston felt something in him tighten at such a look on Derek's face.

He looked back at Mark. "I believe she is in surgery at the moment, last I checked she was, I could leave her a message from you."

"Damn, I thought I would catch her," Mark said and he brought up a hand and scratched his scruffy beard.

"Well I guess if you could, you know what? I think maybe I will just give her a phone call instead." Mark said and then he threw Derek a look.

"Are you okay buddy? You look like you just got hit by a truck," Mark trailed off.

Derek took his eyes off of the desk and the charts and looked Mark in the eye. "I feel like I just got hit by a truck."

Addison approached the nurses' station on the first floor. She was still dressed in her scrubs but she had a grin on her face when Preston came into view. He was standing with her back to him but she knew that Derek must not be far away and right now she needed one of his bright smiles and the warmth of his hands to give her comfort.

She came up behind Preston and put a hand on his back and leaned on the counter and saw Derek and her smile widened.

"Hey babe." She said but then she noticed the look on his face and worry flew threw her veins. "Derek, are you alright?"

He just looked at her without speaking and the concern in her increased immediately. She moved to walk around the counter and for the first time saw _him_ standing there.

"Mark…" She gasped and her hand flew to her mouth and then she knew why Derek had that look on his face.

"Hey there, sweetheart," Mark said with a cocky smirk.

She moved around the counter as Derek turned in his chair and looked at her. His face a mix of emotions and none of them were good.

"So, it's true?" Derek accused as he stood up and glared at her. "He is your husband."

Addison shook her head. "Let me explain."

And she took a step toward him but he pushed the chair backward with such force that it bounced off the counter and twirled a couple of times as Derek made his way to the stairs.

"There is nothing to explain Addison." He said with a bitter tone. "What could you possibly have to say…?"

Then he turned around and walked up the steps taking them two at a time in order to get away from her as soon as possible.

Addison moved to follow him but she was stopped by Preston's harsh but pleading voice calling out to her.

"Let him be."

Addison watched Derek's retreating form as he made his way up the stairs at record speed and then was out of her sight.

Tears started to sting at the corners of her eyes but she closed them to prevent anything from spilling out. She pinched the bridge of her nose with her forefinger and thumb trying to erase everything that had just happened. She wasn't that lucky though.

"Did I interrupt something honey?"

Addison turned at the voice and glared at Mark. Anger was building in her at his mere presence. How dare he show up and stand there like that?

"What are you doing here?" She snapped.

Mark shrugged his shoulders and slid his body down the counter and leaned against it.

"I was just wondering what my wife was up to the last few months, so I thought I would pop in and say hello and from what I just saw apparently, you have been busy."

Addison put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes. "Hello and goodbye. Leave Mark. I do not want you here."

Addison threw him one last glare and then headed off down the hallway to find Derek.

Mark chuckled a little as she walked away then he turned around to the man still standing there next to the counter.

He smirked at him.

"So where is the Chief of Surgery's office?"

Burke looked him up and down before he took his glasses off his face and cleaned them with his scrub top a little then he slowly placed them back on his nose before staring Mark dead in the eye.

"You seem like a smart guy. Find it yourself."

A frantic feeling filled her as it became harder and harder to keep the tears at bay. She couldn't find him.

Addison searched all over the place for Derek. She checked his office and Preston's office then she checked the surgery board with no luck. After that she checked the Neurology Unit but he wasn't there either and had stopped by all of his patients' rooms to no avail.

She was getting frustrated with the whole situation and was about to give up when she saw Derek standing in a hallway talking to Stevens and Karev.

"Derek!" She called and only Karev and Stevens glanced up at the sound. Derek just stood there with his back to her as if she had not spoken or called his name.

She sighed a little at that reaction but jogged over to where the three of them were standing.

"Derek, let me explain. Please it's not what you think." She said quietly and stood close to him but did not touch him. She wasn't sure he would take kindly to that right now.

"So once you have the blood work back I want you to page me and then we will talk about any further options before moving forward with the surgery." Derek said and completely ignored Addison.

"Derek—"

"Do you want—"

Izzie and Addison had opened their mouths to speak at the same time. They glanced at each other for a moment but Addison did not wait any longer than that to proceed.

"He is no one…"

Derek snorted. "Yeah, he is no one, just your husband."

Izzie and Alex exchanged a look at that but kept silent.

Addison sighed and put a hand on his shoulder out of instinct. "Derek—"

He spun around at the contact and pushed her hand off of him. "Let's get a few things straight. Don't touch me. Don't talk to me, just stay the hell away."

And for the second time that day she watched Derek walk away from her in anger and fury.

Addison heard a low whistle from behind her and glanced at Alex who was staring at her with an amused smirk.

"That was harsh." Alex said with a chuckle that turned into a grunt of pain when Izzie's elbow made contact with his ribcage.

Addison sighed and turned her head in the direction that Derek had gone but he was no longer there and she sighed again.

Richard felt stuck between a rock and a hard place.

On the one hand he did not want to add stress to an already stressful environment. He did not want his staff to feel uncomfortable coming to work where they needed to be focused on one important goal. He needed them relaxed.

But on the other hand, he wasn't about to get involved in the personal lives of his Attendings. They should learn to keep work and their love lives separate although few followed that guideline. So what should he do? Should he encourage their behavior or make a strictly professional decision that may make many angry and annoyed with their jobs?

"I don't know Mark," He said and put his hands on the table.

"Oh come on Richard. You and I both know I am the best. Why wouldn't you want me at your hospital?" Mark said with a smirk.

And there was no disputing it. Mark Sloan was the best surgeon in plastics. It would be a very nice addition to his surgical unit.

He sighed.

"A trial run, couple of months. I am not sure about this—" Richard said and felt a feeling of dread wash over him.

Mark smiled at him and stood up from the chair. "Thank you Richard."

Richard watched him walk to the door but could not help but ask the question before he left.

"What makes you so confident that you will win her back? What makes you think she would give you a second chance?"

Mark shrugged. "She loves me. I know it."

And then a second later he was out the door. Richard shook his head and stood up from his chair. He moved around to the window and looked out over the hospital. After a few moments his eyes landed on Derek who was talking to Karev and Stevens with a file in his hands.

Richard crossed his arms over his chest. "I think you may have met your match this time Sloan."

* * *

End of Chapter 33.

Please Review.


	36. Chapter 34

Chance Encountered

Chapter 34

* * *

Derek pushed the door open with his shoulder, a little harder than intended and it swung open. He relished the warmth of his house and quickly shut out the soft drizzle that was coming down upon the city. It annoyed him sometimes how it always rained.

Derek let his jacket fall from his shoulders onto the floor next to his discarded boots and a very small smile graced his lips when he saw Max. He was lying by the doorway to the living room waiting for him. He did that a lot. The dog's ears perked up and he began to rise and licked his mouth before letting out a bark in greeting.

Derek moved over to Max and rubbed his head a few times.

"Hey there boy," He whispered then he removed his hand and stood up.

He turned on a few lights as he maneuvered through his house and into the kitchen. Derek glanced around and saw the dirty dishes in the sink and a leftover pizza box from a few nights ago that he had not gotten the chance to throw in the garbage cans in the garage. And it would still have to wait.

Derek knew he should probably have something to eat. He had skipped lunch and had had only coffee for breakfast. But there was only one thing he wanted at the moment.

So he went to the cupboard above the refrigerator and searched around for a second before his hand hit the bottle he wanted and he pulled the scotch down.

He took of the top off and brought it up to his lips and then took a long swig. It burned its way down his throat and he took only a small amount of comfort in the knowledge that he was about to get as drunk as he could get.

Max followed Derek in to the living room where he collapsed onto the sofa. He rested his head on one end with his feet propped up on the opposite end as Max settled in front of him and Derek stroked his ears gently.

He stared out in front of him. He brought the bottle to his lips and took another swig. He wanted the alcohol to start working on him so that he could forget about everything that had happened.

Addison was married. He had met her husband today. Addison had a husband. She was married.

It just hardly registered. The words barely made sense to him.

And Derek didn't want them to so he reached for the remote and turned on the television which to his dismay was on the chick channel Addison liked to watch all the time.

He immediately changed it to some show about a fabulous hotel on a tiny island that was home to a country Derek had never heard of before. But it did not matter to him what was on as long as it did not remind him of her and her husband.

The show had not been on for very long and the tour guide hadn't even gotten to the suite she was staying in when the phone rang.

Derek glanced at the phone on the end table and momentarily thought about getting it. But that would involve moving and conversing with a person. Two things he did not want to do at the moment. So he just let it ring.

And ring.

And ring until his answering machine picked up.

After the operator kicked on and told the caller to leave a message, the last voice he wanted to hear filled the room.

"_Derek… hey it's me. Uh—we need to talk about today. So…are you there? If you're there could you just please pick up? I need to talk to you and not your machine. Please…please pick up. (She sighed)…okay so…I guess just call me back…I love you Derek."_

Derek let out a bitter laugh at that.

Yeah right she loved him. How could she expect him to believe that? How could she even call? Why would she want to explain anything? She had a husband. It was a simple concept to grasp. She was married. Addison was married to someone else. What was so complicated about that?

Derek closed his eyes to chase away the angry thoughts that entered his mind. He just wanted to forget about it. Just for a while.

He brought the bottle to his lips again and took another drink.

"Hey."

Derek turned his head toward the doorway and saw Preston standing there with a serious look that made him sigh in response.

"Hey man," He replied and returned his eyes to the television.

Preston watched him with sadness in his own heart at the heartbroken, depressed look on Derek's entire being. It radiated off of him and it was a sad sight.

So Burke just took off his coat and turned back to the hallway. He saw Derek's jacket and boots strewn about and he sighed. He placed his own coat on the hook and grabbed Derek's as well and hung it up. He picked up the boots and put them under the bench where they belonged and put the briefcase away by the door.

Preston did not usually make a habit out of cleaning up after Derek but it was an extraordinary circumstance and he did not really mind. So he headed back into the living room to join Derek.

But on the way he noticed the light flickering on the answering machine.

"You have a new message—"

"Yeah I do and I will tell you exactly what it says if you swear to me that you won't play it." Derek said.

His voice was tired and detached. He was well on his way to accomplishing his goal of the night, getting drunk.

Preston stared at Derek for a long moment, sitting there on the couch with a bottle of scotch in one hand and the other petting his dog. One of the only companions that Derek had had in his life up until Addison and Preston hoped against hope it would not go back to the way things were before her.

He moved toward the recliner when the phone rang again. He looked at it then at Derek.

"You want me to answer it?" He asked when Derek made no move to get the phone.

Derek waved the hand that held the bottle dismissing the question and just continued to watch the television.

Preston shrugged and picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Who is this?" Addison asked quietly.

"Burke…" Preston said and sighed as he shuffled his feet.

"Is he there?" She asked.

Preston nodded. "Yeah he is right here."

"Can I speak to him?" Addison asked.

"I do not think that would be a good idea right now."

Addison sighed and nodded. She tried to keep her voice from shaking as she spoke.

"Okay, can you tell him that I love him please?"

"Sure." Preston replied before hanging up the phone.

Addison drew in a long shaky breath and let the phone drop on to the bed next to her. The tears that had been threatening to fall since Mark had shown up finally broke through and slipped down her cheeks. And once they started she could not hold anything in.

She sobbed and wrapped an arm around her stomach and raised a hand to her face to cover her mouth as the reality set in. She honestly wished that it were all just a stupid dream.

Addison scooted down into her bed further and noticed that her bed wasn't warm without Derek. It did not provide the comfort she wanted without him in it. How could so much change since this morning? Only this morning they were cuddled up under these blankets unaware that other people even existed.

Now, she was alone. She sat there wondering what he was doing and what he was thinking. Did he have that ache like she did at this moment? She missed him terribly and it was making her go crazy with what could possibly happen next.

Addison turned her head into his pillow and hugged to her. She inhaled his lingering scent and wished that he was holding her instead and the sobs became much more violent as the night got darker and that lonely feeling just became stronger.

* * *

End Chapter 34.

Please Review.


	37. Chapter 35

Chance Encountered

Chapter 35

* * *

Derek stared at his reflection in the elevator door early the next day. His eyes were tired and he had not gotten much sleep. His fantasy about falling into a drunken stupor and blacking out was taken away when Preston took the scotch away from him.

And since then he had done whatever he could to keep thoughts about Addison and a certain husband away. He had done his best to not think about anything that had to do with her. He tried anything that would just keep thoughts of her away from his mind.

He wasn't all that successful. She would creep into his thoughts and make sure that he could not concentrate on much else. It was hard to think about her and apparently it was hard to not think about her as well.

If that wasn't enough on his soul when the elevator stopped to pick up a passenger it turned out to be Mark Sloan. And he was dressed in a white lab coat with a SGH badge on the pocket.

Fuck.

"Good Morning Dr. Shepherd." Mark greeted and boarded the elevator and turned to face the closing doors.

Derek just continued to stare in front of him and tried his best to ignore the man's presence next to him but it was hard to do that since he would not shut his mouth.

"So, how long have you worked here?" Mark asked sweetly.

Derek tried not to groan out in frustration, "Years."

Mark nodded, "Really? That's nice. So what is the best thing about this place, you know besides _my_ wife?"

He clenched his jaw at that comment. Derek would not react to this man.

Derek just shook his head a little. "Well, let's see, Chief is the best boss a guy could ask for the cases are interesting and exciting and the food here isn't all that bad. All in all Seattle Grace has a lot going for it."

Mark chuckled. "Look buddy, why don't I just give you some advice, Addison is my wife. She loves me and you might as well step to the side and let the inevitable take place that way you might not get hurt."

Derek sighed as the doors opened and he rushed out. He was relieved to no longer be near that arrogant jerk but he could not help but thinking that he was so wrong.

There was no way he was getting out of this unharmed, he was already hurting.

"See you around Shepherd!" Mark yelled as the doors shut on him and muffled his voice but he knew the message had gotten across.

Hours later Derek stood at the nurses' station looking over some files and slowly sipping on his third cup of coffee of the day… and he had yet to feel the caffeine kick in. Except for the encounter in the elevator he had managed to avoid Addison and Mark. So that put him in a slightly better mood. Well as good as it could get considering his girlfriend had a husband.

Derek sighed and glanced at Miranda Bailey. She was leaning against the counter with one hand on her hip and had been staring at him for the last minute. It was starting irk him so finally he put down his pen and gave her his attention.

"Is there something you need Miranda?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

Miranda shook her head. "Nope, is there something that you need? Something I can do for you? Something you want to talk about?"

Derek sighed. "Oh, _that_."

"Yes that. Do you want to talk about it?" Miranda asked quietly.

She had been surprised to say the least that Addison had a husband. When the news had reached her she was concerned for Derek and how he was holding up. Looking at him now told her that he wasn't doing all that well. She could read people easily but Derek and she had been friends for a long time now and it was especially easy to read him. He was hurting and she could see it on his face. So it worried her.

Derek shrugged. "What is there to say? She has a husband. End of story."

Miranda smiled and continued to look at him with concern. "Well, you know if you need me. I could buy you a beer. I could go kick her ass if you want me to. I mean I like her and everything or hell I could go kick his ass. What's his name? Mark, I could give him a nice beating."

Derek chuckled to himself. "I would love to see that, I would love to see you beat up any guy even if it is not him."

"I could do it." Miranda said with a smirk.

"I never said you couldn't." Derek laughed but the smile fell from his face as he saw Addison come up behind Miranda.

"Derek—"

His entire body stiffened at her voice. Derek threw her a dirty look before picking up his charts and his coffee cup and walking down the hallway. He left without another glance at either woman.

Addison wanted to follow him but yet again she was stopped. This time it was Miranda. She put a hand on her arm to stop her from catching up with the dark haired surgeon and all she could do was watch the distance between her and Derek grow until he disappeared around a corner.

Addison glanced at Miranda and tried to blink back tears of frustration. She gave the smaller woman a weak smile and stepped away from her.

"I just want to speak to him."

Miranda gave her a sympathetic look and sighed.

"You know I like you but—" Miranda said and put a hand on her hips before continuing.

"But you are just going to have to save your declaration of love and remorse for when he is not saving lives. He does not need any other stress on his shoulders and you have humiliated him enough, I will not sugar coat it. You have messed things up. You will have to deal with that but not now. Go deliver babies, go save lives or better yet go plan on how exactly you will earn back that boy's trust."

And with one last look from the "Nazi" Addison was left to stand in the hallway with her emotions a jumbled mess.

Addison pushed open the door to a stairwell and sat down on the steps trying hard not to let the tears fall. She knew that Miranda was right. She had to figure out a way to let Derek know what was going on. The problem was that she had no idea where to begin. She had no idea what to tell him. Addison really had no good reason as to why she never told him about Mark. She couldn't explain any of it to herself much less to Derek.

Addison sighed as she heard the door open and smiled when she saw Meredith. Meredith was a good friend and that was exactly what she needed right now.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Hey." Meredith replied and took a seat next to Addison.

"So, a husband huh," Meredith asked after a moment of silence. There was no reason to beat around the bush here. So they might as well just get right into the conversation.

"Yeah," Addison said.

"For how long, I mean how long were you married," She asked.

"We were married for five years until I walked in on him and a good friend of mine screwing in my bed." Addison answered.

"Ouch." Meredith said.

"Yep," Addison sighed.

"Why didn't you tell Derek?"

Addison smiled at the sound of his name. "I guess, I wasn't looking for anything much when I got here. I just thought I would get a fresh start and Derek just kind of snuck up on me. I never thought I would fall in love with him."

Meredith nodded and fidgeted with her hands. "Still doesn't answer the question."

Addison sighed. "I guess there is no really good reason I did not tell him. I guess more than anything I was waiting for the divorce to go through."

"You filed?" Meredith asked.

Addison nodded. "Twice actually, he just kept sending the papers back. I just wanted that chapter to be closed fully and I guess, once I met Derek none of that mattered to me anymore. Not Mark or New York or my marriage or lack thereof."

"Do you love Derek?" Meredith asked.

"I love him so much Meredith, I just—" Addison sighed and wiped the remnants of tears off of her face. "I need a cup of coffee. Interested in joining me?"

"Absolutely, I never turn down coffee." Meredith joked as they both stood up and walked out the door.

And as they made their way out onto the floor Derek finished walking down the steps where they had just been sitting. He sighed and leaned on the railing. After overhearing that he had even more to think about.

* * *

End of Chapter 35.

Please Review.


	38. Chapter 36

Chance Encountered

Chapter 36

* * *

Much later that night Derek sat on a bar stool slowly nursing a glass of scotch. He was in a bar that he had been to only once or twice since he had moved to Seattle years ago but no one from the hospital would show up here and he needed that tonight. He had no inclination to run into Mark, Addison, Burke, Bailey or even one of the nurses or a custodian.

Derek needed a night to think and to truly process everything that he had learned in the past forty-eight or so hours. He needed to process the fact that Addison had a husband that she never mentioned to him. She had just lied or had she omitted it? Was there a difference?

Derek took a long drink and set the glass back down on the counter and stared at the amber colored liquid.

He wasn't sure whether or not he was happy he had caught their conversation this morning. It only left him more confused. Did it makes things easier to understand or harder? He wasn't quite sure.

But he was sure about one thing, hearing it had thrown him for yet another emotional loop.

He had been a mixture of emotions and feelings. He felt confused, angry, hurt and betrayed.

He lifted the glass to his lips and took another drink.

Derek knew Addison though. He knew her almost as well as he knew himself. And he had heard in her voice all of her guilt and sadness about what was happening to them. She was hurt and apparently just as shocked about Mark's appearance as he had been but…why?

Why hadn't she told him? What reason could there possibly be for not mentioning it? Especially when her husband was a bastard that screwed her friends. Why not tell him that she had been married and was planning on a divorce? What was so hard about that?

And there was no way she had forgotten about it. Derek had never been married but he knew that it was a memory that would be hard to misplace. So that wasn't why. But what was so hard about being honest with him? Honesty wasn't difficult.

Derek sighed and took another drink of his scotch and as he finished off the last of the alcohol and set the glass back down a beautiful brunette sat down next to him.

"Can I buy you another?" She purred and ran hand over his forearm.

"Can't, I have a girlfriend—" He said and before the word left his mouth his mind began to spin.

Did he have a girlfriend? He had a girlfriend but he had not spoken to her since yesterday morning.

They hadn't spoken since she went into that surgery and when she came out, Mark was there. Did that mean they were automatically broken up? Were they together but not talking? Fighting? What did it mean?

"Too bad. You're cute, _really_ cute." The brunette said and turned away before Derek could say another word.

He shook his head and stood up. Derek ran a hand over his face before fishing his wallet out of his back pocket and placed a few bills on the counter and headed for the door.

His heart ached a little but he had a determined mindset. He had to sort things out. He had to at least get some answers to his questions. He deserved them and she had better have a damn good explanation.

Addison breathed in the scent of Derek's musky cologne that was imprinted on one of his favorite shirts. It was a long sleeve black one that was a little big on her but it was comfortable and it was perfect for sleeping in but there was a coffee stain on the front. She had put it there a few months back and had almost burnt his skin when she accidentally spilt her cup on him one morning. But he had been really sweet about the whole thing.

And a pain settled back in her as she envisioned a bright grin on his face.

Derek.

She so desperately wanted to speak to him. Addison wanted to see him and talk about anything and everything. She would hold nothing back. If he wanted to know something she would tell him. She would tell him all about her past. All about Mark, hell she would tell him about the time in the fourth grade when she broke her friend's noodle picture on purpose.

She wanted a chance to tell him all he wanted and needed to know. She wanted a chance to explain to him everything that had happened and why she had done the things she had. It might not be the best explanation but she wanted the chance to try. Addison wanted a chance to get over this.

They would get over this. Derek was upset but it was understandable. She left him to be blindsided and she had not been up front about a few very important details. He had the right to be upset and angry and she would understand if he did not want to talk for a while.

However, eventually he would see that what they had they could not give up, right?

And when there was a knock at the door her heart nearly jumped into her throat. Addison stopped her nervous pacing and walked toward the door. She had a nervous trepidation in her chest as she put a hand on the knob and pulled it open.

She let out a sigh of disappointment that was mixed with frustration when she met the blue eyes of the person on the other side.

"Mark."

"Hey." He said quietly and shuffled his feet.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"To talk,' He asked and stepped past her and walked in to the apartment. She let the door go and it came to an almost close as Mark wandered around her home. She sighed and put a hand on her hip.

"I don't want you here." She said with a forceful tone.

"So you have a boyfriend huh? When were you going to tell me about him?" Mark asked as he turned around to face her. He had a smile on his face but a soft questioning look in his eyes like _she _had been the one to hurt _him_.

"I was hoping to just oh I don't know to let you know after the divorce was finalized." Addison snapped.

Mark chuckled, "A divorce? You and me… never. We're Mark and Addison."

Addison shook her head and released a heavy sigh. "Not anymore, we're not. I want a divorce."

"Well why don't you and I talk about it over dinner? Sunday sound good to you?" Mark said with a nice smile.

"I say…you should leave." Addison said and moved a hand behind her and opened the door again for him to vacate her home. She never took her eyes off of him to show him she was serious.

"Well, what do we have here?" Mark asked with a smirk and crossed his arms over his chest. He was looking over her shoulder at something.

And when she followed his gaze her heart nearly exploded.

"Derek."

He stood there with his hand raised in the air as if he had been about to knock. Derek wore a shocked heartbroken expression on his handsome face as he just stared at Mark.

Then it dawned on her what he was thinking.

"No. He was just about to leave. Derek—" Addison said and she went to grab his hand but he pulled it out of her reach and backed away from her and went back down the hall.

Addison scrambled after him and almost tripped once on her sock but she managed to keep up pretty good pace with him.

"I didn't invite him Derek. He just showed up."

"He seems to have a habit of that." Derek scoffed as he picked up his stride and walked faster and faster.

"I did not want him here. I did not ask him to come over please you have to believe me!" She pleaded as they reached the elevator doors and he punched the button.

He turned on her and his eyes were shining from the moisture accumulated there. His beautiful eyes were so heartbroken and hurt that a fresh round of tears came to her eyes.

She went to grab him again but he stepped out of her hands.

"I don't know what to believe anymore Addison. Please just, don't." He whispered. The elevator dinged as the door opened and he turned and boarded it. He turned around to face her one more time and he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"It's done, we're done."

* * *

End of Chapter 36.

Please Review.


	39. Chapter 37

Chance Encountered

Chapter 37

* * *

Since he had shown up at her place unexpectedly things had gone from bad to worse between the two of them.

Derek now avoided her at all costs. If she were in the elevator then he would take the stairs. If she were sitting in the cafeteria with anyone or just by herself Derek would take his lunch in his office or not eat at all. He ignored her phone calls, stood as far away from her as possible when the Chief wanted to speak to his staff and she could not recall the last time he had looked her in the eye.

And it broke her heart.

Every time she saw him and he ignored her existence, she had to fight to not break down.

Addison had to use more strength than she thought she had to not break down into sobs when he did not even look at her. It was a ridiculous pain she felt right in the middle of her body and it hurt like a bitch. It hurt more than anything she had ever felt to be without Derek.

It had been at its most intense when Preston had arrived at her doorstep one night. He had come to collect Derek's things per his request. And he had taken all of it. Preston took Derek's boots that sat by the hallway bench, his Godfather Trilogy, his favorite traveler mug with the smiley face on the side and the book Derek had been reading which sat on his bedside table. Preston also cleaned out Derek's side of her closet.

But there were some things she was unwilling to let go. His college t-shirts she liked to sleep in and a black pair of sweats he liked to wear on Sundays. And the cologne he loved to wear sat next to his good dress watch on her bathroom counter. She would not give those things up. Not those or his slippers under the bed and his Belgian waffle maker.

If Derek wanted those things so goddamn bad then he could come and get them on his own. And that was what she told Preston as he walked out the door with Derek's belongings in a couple of boxes and one suitcase. And when he left she was heartbroken.

It hurt so much to see her home without any traces of Derek. Addison hated to look around the room and not see that he lived there too. Addison hated that it no longer looked like he called it home as much as she did. It made it too real, too official. Derek was no longer a part of her life and she was clueless on how to deal with that.

And her wayward husband wasn't helping the situation any. He had been around for a couple of weeks and was incessantly annoying and pissed her off any chance he got. He refused to sign the papers and instead would talk about the good old days. Mark would shower her with stories about when they were first dating and the early years of their marriage.

And Mark liked to think that he was slowly getting to her on some level. He would tell her straight out that he knew he was affecting her but all she tried to do was avoid him like the plague.

She was not always successful and today seemed to be one of those days. Addison was standing at the counter working on some charts when he came up next to her. She barely noticed him until he brushed the hair from her neck with his fingers.

She jumped at the contact and threw him a warning glare. "Don't touch me, what do you want?"

Mark shrugged. "Thought I would see how my wife is doing today."

She sighed and shook her head. "I am not your wife. I am the unfortunate woman who is legally bound to you in the eyes of the law but I am desperately looking to get out of that."

"You _are_ my wife and you cannot resist me so why do insist on trying? You will fail…" Mark said with a smug grin.

Addison threw her arms in the air. "I am not your wife! I can resist because I no longer find you attractive. I look at you and I see the biggest problem in my life! Why won't you just sign the fucking papers and leave me the hell alone?"

She turned on her heel and stormed off down the hallway leaving her charts and her glasses on the desk. But she did not care at all as long as she was no longer around him.

"Can you move please? You are sort of in my way." Meredith asked a moment later.

She had caught the tail end of the scene but even if she hadn't she would know that Mark caused Addison trouble. And he seemed to take pleasure in it, which annoyed her beyond all belief.

She had had the immense pleasure of working a case with both Derek and Mark. And Mark never missed a chance to throw his marriage in the brain surgeon's face. She could see Derek's jaw clench in frustration and anger every time he heard something about Mark or their marriage.

It was hard for Meredith to watch.

It was hard to see them like this. Addison and Derek had been so happy for so many months and now all that was reduced to was the fact that they could no longer be in the same room. Well at least Derek did not like it and she could understand it. But then again she could understand where Addison was coming from as well.

"Sure," Mark said and moved to the side.

"Thanks," She muttered and placed her charts on the counter and opened the top one and began to work on it.

Meredith sighed out a few minutes later when Mark refused to take his eyes off of her.

"What?"

"You don't like me, do you?" He asked with a curious smile.

"Nope," She answered without taking her eyes from the papers.

"Why not," Mark asked.

"Because you have no idea how good they were together and you are not bothering them just to be a jackass." She informed him.

"So were we. We were a good couple and I want to remind her of that."

Meredith sighed and put her pen down on the page. She turned her body to face him and her lips turned upward into a small knowing smile.

"Maybe you were but you aren't any more." She said. "She is in love with him. The sooner you accept that the happier you will all be. You being here and pissing her off on a regular basis is not going to change the fact that you are no longer the man she loves."

Mark stared at her with his cold blue eyes for a long moment until he walked away from her without another word. And she hoped he had gotten the message. Hopefully he had.

For the sake of Derek and Addison she hoped he would be gone soon.

* * *

End of Chapter 37.

Please Review.


	40. Chapter 38

Chance Encountered

Chapter 38

* * *

Addison was extremely close to her breaking point.

She had tried and tried to talk to Derek. She had tried to make him to understand only to be shot down every chance she got. He was upset and his overall demeanor had not improved since Mark had arrived. It had only gotten worse. His brightness was gone and he no longer charmed his way into the hearts of every female on the premises.

She knew that the whole situation was taking its toll on him. She could see it in the way his blue eyes always looked hurt even if he knew she was around or not. Addison knew Derek better than she knew most people. She knew what he looked like fresh from the shower with water dripping down his torso. She knew that relaxed look that came over him when he did not have to worry about saving lives for a moment or two. She knew him and she knew when something was off. Derek was no longer outgoing and he was just mechanical; like he no longer lived and he just was. He seemed robotic in ways.

And it hurt more than anything to know that she was the cause of his change. Her guilt overcame her. She felt terrible about the things she had caused to happen. There were so many things she should have done differently. She had been going over their moments together in her mind. Cherishing each smile she could remember, how his skin felt on hers and the gruffness of his voice when he had just woken up. She remembered everything.

"Earth to Addison…"

Addison snapped her head up to look at Miranda. She and Bailey were having lunch and like most days, she was spacing out. She cleared her throat and sat up straighter in her seat.

Miranda shook her head, "Still thinking about McDreamy."

A soft smile crossed her lips at the nickname that he found really silly and only made him blush.

She nodded her head, "Yeah, I just have no idea what to do anymore."

Miranda sighed, "I have to ask why you didn't tell him?"

Her shoulders slumped forward in defeat but it was time to be honest or at least try to figure this out. She had to at least try to make some sense of it.

"I—I was looking for an escape. When I found them, Mark and my friend, in bed together, I was shocked. I was hurt and shaken by it but at the same time it gave me an excuse to start over. The excuse I had been looking for and then I found Derek…"

She smiled as their first encounter in the hospital came to mind, "I never really saw him coming. I tried to resist him. I needed time to myself to deal with what had happened but I just wanted Derek so much and I cared about him so much I was so scared of what I was feeling and what it meant that—I don't know. I wanted the divorce to go through first before I told him and I guess I did not know what to do, that sounds so lame."

"Yeah it does." Miranda looked at her.

Addison smiled. "Gee thanks, if it sounds lame to you think about how it will sound to Derek."

"Look—all I can tell you Addison is that if you want him to forgive you, you need to show him you are worth the chance. He is really hurt right now and it will take time but if you love him, you will give him that time and wait."

Addison nodded her head in understanding but a look of determination came over her green eyes, "I know what I have to do."

Addison found Derek later that day standing on the catwalk. The sun was setting and it cast a light orange glow over his features. He was leaning against the rail watching the flag whip back and forth in the wind. His face was pale and as she looked at him she grew more concerned for him. It looked as if he had not been sleeping or eating very much and sadness ripped through her heart.

Addison took a deep breath as she gathered her courage and slowly made her way over to where he stood. She approached him with caution and leaned against the railing next to him.

She noticed that he stiffened but was relieved that he did not turn and walk away from her. It was some progress.

"Hi…" She whispered.

"Hi…" He replied.

Addison stared at him for a moment and then turned her gaze to the huge picture window and the view it provided.

"We should talk," She said.

Derek scoffed. "Talk to your husband if you want to talk to someone."

She let out a deep sigh and started to fidget with her fingers. "Derek, please don't be like that."

"Be like what? Be mad. Be hurt that you had a husband you never mentioned to me, how can I not be like that?'

"I never meant to hurt you," Addison said and shook her head.

"That is bullshit and you know it. Tell me how it is that you never meant to hurt me yet you kept this secret from me?" Derek asked harshly. "Marriage is a pretty big deal to some people, you know?"

"I know that, you think I don't know that? Derek, I never…" Addison searched for the right words but could not find them.

He was making her more nervous and when she was nervous it was hard to speak. She was scared of what might happen if she talked about it and what might happen if she kept silent.

It could end badly both ways.

"You never what," He inquired.

She threw her hands up in the air slightly and turned toward him.

"Look—no matter what I say it will never excuse what I did. I lied to you and you get to be hurt and you get to be angry and disappointed and feel betrayed. I understand that I broke your trust,"

"You could say that again. What the hell were you thinking Addison? Why? What would make you do this? There is no reason! You should have told me!" He said and his voice was beginning to get louder.

He took in a deep breath and faced her. Derek ran a hand over his face and then through his hair trying to calm down. His gaze met hers and the sadness in her intensified at how dark his eyes were. They held no sparkle and it made her miss the Derek she first fell for.

"I know I should have told you but I was scared to tell you because by the time I knew I was in love with you then it was too late to tell you that I was still married! I had waited too long, too much time had passed and the last thing I wanted to do was lose you." She said.

"How I am supposed to believe you love me when everything that comes out of your mouth is lies!" Derek asked and pushed off of the railing.

"Not everything is a lie! I—I guess I can't expect you to believe me given everything but I want you to know that you are the man I love whether or not you choose to believe me. You can take that to the bank."

Derek looked at her with anger and bitterness. "The only thing I know is that that guy is still hanging on you, drooling over you each time I turn around and all I know is that you never told me about him. That is all I know and _that_ is what I can take to the bank." He said and he gave her one last look before he brushed past her and walked away.

Addison could not bear to watch him walk away again so she turned back to the beautiful view and tried to focus on that one positive instead of her breaking heart.

* * *

End of Chapter 38.

Please Review.


	41. Chapter 39

Chance Encountered

Chapter 39

* * *

Addison laughed as she put her wine glass down on the counter. She and Meredith had decided to have a girls' night in. They had ordered pizza, broke out the dark chocolate, and had a stack of movies on the coffee table.

Addison shook her head a little, "So, why don't you tell me what is happening with Finn? Have you talked at all?"

Meredith sighed as a sad look came over her face, "Nope. He won't return my phone calls. He says he doesn't have time to talk when he does answer and I _think_ he may be seeing someone else."

Addison put a comforting hand on her arm, "Meredith, are you sure?"

She shook her head, "No, I am not sure but I can't think of any other reason he would ignore my calls."

"Maybe he just needs time to think?" Addison suggested, "Get things straight in his head. Make sure he knows what he wants?"

"No—no. He knows what he wants." Meredith said with a bitter tone to her voice. "He wants a future. He wants the house with a picket fence, a Volvo and two kids. Well, maybe not that _exactly _but something like it and I don't know what I want. I still don't know."

"Do you care about him? Or are you still hung up on that other guy, whose name you have yet to tell me!" Addison teased lightly.

Meredith laughed and took a drink from her wine glass. "I am over him, he was Dr. Stuart, and you know, the one who heads

"The Pediatric Oncology department, yeah, I know him," Addison smiled finally happy to know the mystery man. "He's cute but didn't he start dating that nurse surgical nurse? What's her name?"

Meredith smiled, "Rose, yeah, they're dating on and off, she knows about he and I, I guess. We slept together the night before I start my internship and then, low and behold, he works at Seattle Grace, and then we just kept seeing each other but then Finn happened."

Addison nodded as she told her story. "I understand, so you're over Stuart?"

She shrugged. "It was really just a physical thing which was why I was so conflicted, that's where I am most comfortable. It's uncomplicated and then Finn comes along and wants the world, and he's messing with my head and my heart… it just confused me."

"What do you want with Finn, right now? Not in the future but at this moment in time?" Addison asked, "Or better yet, what do you want from him?"

Meredith furrowed her eyebrows, "What do you mean? What I want from him?"

Addison shrugged, "Well, he is asking all of these things of you. Things that take time to think about hasn't he ever given you anything you requested? Or has it always been his way or the highway type of deal."

"I don't know, I never felt I should ask anything of him. He is too good for me anyway, it was bound to end. He is way too nice for me and I just don't deserve him." She replied softly.

"Meredith—" Addison started but was stopped by a knock at the door.

Addison took the last sip of her wine before she got up and went to answer the door. And on the other side was the last person in Seattle she wanted to see.

"Mark." Addison greeted coldly as she folded her arms over her chest in an unwelcoming pose. The last time he had walked into her home, things had gone from bad to worse in her life and stayed that way.

"Can I come in? I think it is time we talked." Mark asked. And Addison was struck by how small his voice seemed, and the unsure way he was standing. She had no idea what to say to him.

Addison looked him over once more and sighed. There was something so unusual about his demeanor that she had to know what he wanted to speak to her about.

But a part of her was still unsure so she replied, "I have company, you will have—"

"You are going to want to hear what I have to say, please." Mark asked softly.

Addison ran a shaky hand over her face and drew in a breath. She removed her hand and glanced back at Meredith. She sat at the bar with her glass still in her hand with an uneasy expression on her face. Addison knew that Meredith did not like Mark but she had to hear this.

"Can we do this tomorrow?" She asked Meredith with a quiet voice.

"Addison, are you sure? I mean this guy…" Meredith started but Addison silenced her with a look.

"Alright fine, " Meredith said and picked up her purse as she came around the counter toward the two of them. She gave Mark a dirty look before she gave Addison a light hug which she returned.

"Call me later, okay?" Meredith asked.

"You bet." Addison replied as Meredith walked out the door and headed down the hallway.

Addison turned to Mark and ushered him inside her cozy apartment that was set up for her movie night that was not going to happen.

"Let's get this over with, huh?"

A while later, Mark and Addison were in her kitchen. He had shed his jacket and stood against the counter across from her with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

She sat on the other side of the counter that separated the kitchen and the living room. There was a lot of space between them and it reminded her of what the last few months of their marriage had been like. Addison had on a pair of baggy pants and a warm sweater that she hugged to her tightly as her hand rested on the stem of her wine glass.

There was a silence in the air; it was a heavy silence that weighed down on her shoulders. It was a burden. It was filled with all that had not been said but would be by the end of the night.

Someone had to start and it might as well be her, "Why? Why out of all the millions of people in New York did you choose her to take to bed?"

It was hard not to sound so hurt and betrayed but she was just so sick of having to hold it all in. She wanted some answers damn it and she had to get them tonight. No more dancing around the really hard subjects.

"I—I can't say really. It wasn't planned. It just happened. The more time you spent at the hospital, the more I saw her. She was always there and after a while…" He trailed off there not having the guts to say the actual words.

"She was just there? That is the bullshit answer you are giving me! We were married Mark. You do not do that when you are married!"

He locked eyes with her and the anger almost radiated off of him toward her but she was more than willing to match it. "I know that we were married! _You_ were the one that forgot. You spent more time with your patients than me and when you weren't at the hospital you were with Savvy and Weiss! Not me!"

"Did you ever ask me why? Why I was spending more time at the hospital than in your arms? No, you didn't want to ask that question but you could just fall into bed with my good friend!" She said raising her voice letting her emotions got the better of her but she sighted and took in a breath.

"How long?"

Mark sighed, shuffled his feet a bit, and stared at the floor. "About a month before you left and we were together for about seven months after you left."

Her mouth fell open a little as she let the information sink in. "Eight months? You were together for eight months? How? How can you claim you love me but you would dare to hurt me like this?"

"I'm sorry, I really am." Mark said and then gained the strength to look her in the face as he asked his next question. "How could you leave like that? How could you leave and not fight for us?"

Addison searched his deep blue eyes with hers, "I know—know it was the cowardly thing to do but I just could not face all of the people I knew and look them in the eye after what you did. All they would have done was pity me and I could not handle that besides,"

She trailed off because this was the part she had been dreading a little. "Besides…" He prompted and waved his hand to get her to continue.

She looked down at the red liquid in her wine glass and sighed. "Besides, I was thinking about taking Richard's offer long before I found you with her, I had been thinking about a separation long before I found out about your affair."

"Why," Mark asked his voice cracking slightly.

Addison sighed out and licked her suddenly dry lips. This wasn't going to be easy but she had to be honest. "I guess I just got to this point where I couldn't remember any of the reasons why we were together in the first place. Why we were together in the beginning but I kept stalling. I kept thinking searching for a reason to the contrary. A reason to stay because telling you our marriage had maybe been a mistake would have been too hard."

"A mistake? How could you say that?" Mark yelled and walked toward her a few steps, "A mistake! Come on Addison,"

"Look—don't yell at me! We rushed into our marriage and _you_ know it! We had only been dating for six months and one night we get hammered enough to go to Vegas and get hitched? You don't think that maybe it was a mistake? Come on Mark!" Addison replied in a sharp tone as her frustration came shining through.

"I—I," Mark stammered, "Do you think that's what it was? That that was what went wrong between us?"

"I don't know Mark. I just know that at one point in our years of marriage, I fell out of love with you. It was just too hard to tell you that to your face until this very moment." She said dejectedly.

"I love you Addison... I am sorry. Please tell me you believe that." Mark pleaded.

"I do Mark but we have to be honest here, we have not been working for a really long time this is the end of the road." Addison whispered softly staring into his blue eyes.

He nodded his head and then moved over to his coat that was hanging by the door. He fiddled with it for a moment before pulling out a blue-folded up paper. Her heart clenched as the realization hit her.

Divorce papers.

He walked over to her and smoothed them out over the counter in front of her. Mark placed a hand on her chin so their eyes met and he whispered.

"I saw you stand in that doorway with that heartbroken look when Derek got the wrong idea about us that night. I heard the sincerity in your voice when you told your friend you loved him and Addison when it comes to you I am un-selfish or maybe it is self-sacrificing, same difference, I signed them."

A tear slipped out of her eye as she looked down at his signature. Hers was above his and when they turned it into the lawyers it would be official. It was a bitter feeling knowing all of those years she spent with Mark could be undone with a piece of paper but there was also a sense of relief and freedom that came with knowing it was really over.

A few moments later Mark had put his jacket on and she walked him to the door. They both hesitated. She stared up into his eyes and placed a hand on his chest before placing a soft kiss on his rough, stubbled cheek.

"Thank you Mark, for everything." She said as he opened the door and walked through it but turned back toward her.

"I won't be leaving right away though I have a temporary contract with SGH that is up in a month or so but Addison, I am sorry and I do love you very much."

Addison nodded with her head leaning on the door, "I know, I know."

Mark made his way down the hallway as she shut the door. Addison picked up her wine glass on the way to the couch. She wrapped up in a blanket and nursed the alcohol as the tears spilled down her cheeks.

They were a mix of emotions. She mourned the loss of her marriage. The loss of the way her life used to be and the woman she once was. But at the same time she rejoiced the official start of her new life, the woman she had become from the changes in her lives. She cried for Derek and the hope that maybe now he would finally see that he was the only one she wanted to spend her days and nights with. She cried because she knew her marriage was over but her future was still so uncertain.

* * *

End of Chapter 39.

Please Review.


	42. Chapter 40

Chance Encountered

Chapter 40

* * *

The soft music of the piano floated throughout the restaurant as Derek sat at a table in a corner. He was on his first date since his break up with Addison. Burke had insisted he get out of the house. So finally, he relented, and agreed to a blind date with a friend of Burke's, and he had to admit that she was pretty.

Her name was Cynthia Thomas; she was a lawyer.

She sat across from him in a dark green dress with a halter style neckline. Cynthia's hair was swept up in a bun with loose pieces hanging around her face with a pearl necklace. Her eyes were scanning the menu and he forced his own eyes to do the same.

To be honest, it was all a little hard for Derek to stomach. He was breathing heavily, his palms were sweaty, his foot would not stop tapping the hard wood floor and he was unsuccessfully trying to squash his guilt; he had nothing to feel guilty about.

Derek sighed and closed his menu after making his decision. He looked back at Cynthia as she did the same and he gave her a small smile.

"So how was your day?" He asked and picked up his scotch as he took another drink.

She shook her head, "I am starting a project that would land me the partner position."

He nodded. "Good for you, I hope it goes well."

Cynthia locked eyes with him, then sincerely said, "Thank you."

The evening continued on after the waitress had gotten their orders. The conversation topics covered a wide range of topics including their jobs, the music they liked to listen to as well as the books they were reading at the time.

Derek listened as she took her time and told him her stories and thoughts before he would chime in with his opinion.

The evening was going rather well considering how nervous he had been at the beginning.

But all the while he was enjoying his date with Cynthia he had a nagging feeling that he had something to feel guilty about. But whatever it was he left out of his mind as much as he could and tried to focus on the woman in front of him.

Addison stood in the elevator with a coffee tray in one hand and her own coffee mug in her other. She had been feeling very generous this morning and picked up freshly brewed coffee for every one of the attending physicians with a certain brain surgeon on her mind.

Now that Mark was going to be out of their hair shortly, Addison decided that it was time to start making Derek see clearly. She knew that he knew in his heart what was right. Addison knew that he was upset and he had every right to be upset but enough was enough. They had to move forward and more than anything that meant _together_.

With a renewed sense of self and determination Addison made up her mind to get her man back.

The elevator doors opened with a ding and she stepped off. Addison grinned as she made her way toward Preston, Derek, and Miranda, they were all standing at the nurses' station looking over charts as they started their days.

"Good morning!" She greeted, "I was at the local shop and I brought you all a coffee."

And just like she knew they would they all look up at the smell of the caffeine and the sound of her voice. Burke and Miranda smiled as they both dropped their work and walked over to her.

"Mhmm, thank you," Miranda said as she took hers off the tray that was being held out. "I am so sick of the stale coffee in the vending machines."

"Thank you Addison." Preston said as he took his as well and took a long drink. "Just what the doctor ordered."

Addison chuckled a little and shook her head as both of the doctors continued drinking their coffee as Miranda went on about how inadequate the hospital coffee was.

Addison set her on coffee down on the counter as she pulled the last cup out of the tray.

She walked closer to where Derek stood and held out the cup. He looked down at it then up at her and for the first time in what felt like forever; he smiled at her.

"Thanks, is it—does it have cream in it?" He asked softly. His fingers brushed hers as he took the cup from her. A tingle went through her body at the smallest contact and her heart ached a little.

"Yeah, it does." She whispered in reply. Addison smiled at him as the brought the cup to his lips and his smile turned into an amused smirk.

Her heart could have melted right then.

"Alright people let's get to work. Rounds in ten," Webber yelled as he passed them quickly before making his way toward the surgical wing.

Derek followed him with his eyes before turning back to Addison. When her eyes met his once again the moment they had been lost in was gone and the cold Derek returned. He picked up his charts and held his coffee up to her.

"Thanks for this," He said before heading off down the hallway.

She sighed and went back to her own coffee at the other end of the counter. As she picked up her cup and took a sip she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that things were about to change once again.

But there was a small part of her told her it might not be the best change that could happen. Regardless of what it was, Addison was ready to take on any challenge and she walked down the hall with a smirk.

* * *

End of Chapter 40.

Please Review.


	43. Chapter 41

Chance Encountered

Chapter 41

* * *

Only a few hours after their rounds and the delicious coffee Addison had delivered had been drunk, Derek and Preston could be found at the nurse's station working on paper work and patient files.

Derek was sitting at the computer while Preston stood next to him looking over some charts. It seemed to Derek that Burke was engrossed in his patients' problems but as his eyes focused on the charts there were other things on his mind.

"So…how was the date?" Preston asked with a smug smile. "Did you get laid?"

Derek rolled his eyes and sighed in frustration. Why was that always his first thought?

"No."

"What? Why not," Preston asked with an annoying smile knowing he was getting to Derek. It was fun to annoy him sometimes. It was great to feel like Derek was returning to normal.

"I just did not get laid and that is that." Derek said in tone that meant he was done talking about it. But Preston wasn't quitting. He never gave up.

"Okay so, you didn't sleep with her but you did have a good time on your date?" Preston asked.

"I—I…" Derek started and glanced up in time to see Addison standing there next to Preston on the other side of the counter.

His heart stopped in his chest as he prayed that Addison had not heard any part of his conversation. She had a passive, blank expression on her face. Derek knew her though and he knew how to read the subtle signs and changes of Addison, though. She had heard he had been on a date and that was not good.

Preston followed Derek's gaze and glanced at Addison. He stood up straight and looked back at Derek. The look on his friend's face was quickly turning into one of anger and he took that as his cue to drop the subject.

"We'll talk about it later, huh?" Preston just shrugged, "Hey, Addison, what ya want?"

Addison handed them both a file.

"You are both at my beck and call from this moment on. It is a, 'I say jump and you ask how high kind' of thing. I have a patient that needs all of the surgeons and interns on this and I need you to go say hi to her, she is in room 273." She answered with a cold smile that she directed at him.

Addison then walked away briskly with a scowl on her face.

Derek turned back toward Preston and glared at him. He couldn't understand why he would continue to speak about Cynthia in the hospital like that. "You're an ass."

"She was bound to find out eventually, what is your problem, anyway?" Preston asked with a knowing look. He knew the problem but he was unsure if Derek knew the problem.

Derek stood up at once and brushed past Preston. He shoved his shoulder into Burkes' and mumbled an answer.

"_You_ are my problem."

He went right up to Addison's patient's room to say hello hoping to get back into her good graces. The patient named Dori was pregnant with quints. The babies were in very serious conditions.

It was hard to keep his mind from straying to Addison and how she now knew that he had gone on a date with someone else. His thoughts were being consumed by how she would react and how his heart was heavy with the possibilities.

Working so closely with her made it hard to focus but he tried to push those thoughts to the side.

Baby Lucy was his top priority.

There was a buildup of spinal fluid that was putting pressure on the little girl's brain. It could lead to brain damage if not caught early enough but they had. He made sure that all would be good on his end of things.

The more and more the case went on, the more doctors were brought in on it. As the time for delivery neared Addison had an entire team of doctors dedicated to her case.

Burke was going to have to operate on another one of the children who had a bad heart while Bailey would operate on the baby named Julie, and her organs were currently growing on the outside of her body and as Addison predicted all of the interns would be involved.

It was a huge, exciting deal to them and they were all pumped and ready to go.

The delivery was hard and stressful but Addison had done an amazing job at directing everyone. She made sure that Dori had a minimal amount of stress on her and told everyone their jobs so that it all went as smoothly as possible.

Watching Addison in command was so incredible and it was hard to suppress the feelings it stirred within him. Derek was so proud of her in that moment and it hurt not to say that she was his. He loved watching her work and it made his heart ache with an overwhelming feeling of loss.

He smiled as she looked back at him from over her shoulder and their eyes locked. His heart stopped once again but it was different this time.

Addison simply raised an eyebrow at him before turning around and continuing on with the surgery. She couldn't deal with him right now.

Derek sighed.

Later on that night, Addison sat on the bench in the locker room. Her neck throbbed, and her back muscles ached. She rubbed her forehead and let out a tired sigh as the door opened and someone walked in.

Addison didn't need to look up to know that it was Derek. She knew when he was around and when he was looking at her.

She kept her eyes on the lockers as he made his way over to his own that was on the other side of hers. She heard as he opened it and started to rummage around. She never looked up though. She was too tired and too hurt to look at him. She was pissed off too.

"You did beautifully today," He said as he turned to look at her. She was slumped over on the bench and he knew that she was tired.

"Thanks…" She whispered.

"Listen, Addie, about what you heard today," He started but she held up a hand to him.

Why did he call her that? It made her even more upset and she wasn't going to take it any longer.

"You're dating Derek, that's fine. Whatever." She said coldly. Addison stood up and took her coat out of her locker. She then grabbed her purse and keys before slamming her locker shut and turning to face him.

"I just wanted to explain—" He started again but was once again interrupted.

"You are dating, I don't like it. I am not going to stand here and pretend that I am okay with you dating anybody but me but I am tired and cranky and the last thing I want to do is talk to you about your sex life." She said before breezing past him and out the door.

Derek sighed out and turned around as he tossed his scrub cap in his own locker and slammed it shut in anger and frustration.

"I'm not having sex with her…" He whispered to no one in particular.

* * *

End of Chapter 41.

Please Review.


	44. Chapter 42

Chance Encountered

Chapter 42

* * *

Addison pressed her lips together as she picked up a cup and poured some of the cherry red punch into it. Her mind had been racing with the same thoughts for the past week and a half.

Seeing Derek after delivering the quints did nothing to make Addison feel better about her.

What was her name? Cynthia? Overhearing Burke ask Derek questions about his date and what had happened afterward was not high on the list of things she wanted to hear.

A part of her tried to be rational and knew that they were no longer together.

Addison _technically_ had no claim over Derek. Another part of her wanted to grab him by the shoulders and literally shake some sense into him. Had he not been paying any attention when they were together? Had he not noticed that what they had was something that did not happen to everyone? Addison had tried to be patient because he was hurting and she had not been truthful but seriously?

She had wanted to give him space after Mark had showed up and announced their marriage to the whole hospital. It had blindsided Derek. It had been unfair and it was okay that he had been upset about it. Yet even in her darkest moments of sadness after their split did she really entertain the notion that it was over. He was angry and he could be angry but bringing in this Cynthia? It was all becoming too ridiculous.

She turned around and her gown made a swoosh sound against the cloth of the dessert table. Addison looked over the room and decided that the interns had managed to throw a decent prom together on such short notice. The people around her were all dressed to the nines as was she. In red floor-length dress with an open back, Addison had been turning heads since she arrived.

She sighed and brought her drink to her lips and took a long sip.

"Addison!" She turned at the sound and saw Meredith came to stand next to her with Finn following close behind. Her dress was rather simple black that just touched the tiled floor but what made Meredith glow was the smile on her face.

It was one, she suspected, that Finn had a lot to do with.

"Hello," Meredith greeted, "You look great!"

"Thank you, so do you! Finn, you look really nice." Addison said with a small smile. His hair was still scruffy as usual but he did clean up rather well.

"Thank you Addison, so where is your date?" Finn asked as he handed Meredith a cup of punch, which she took with a grin.

"Date, this is supposed to be prom. I don't have a date, nope. I chose to fly solo to this event." Addison said with a smile.

"Well then I won't have to fight some guy for the pleasure of a dance." He teased.

They had only met a few times but she could see how easy it had been for Meredith to fall for him. She just hoped that Meredith could get past her insecurities and not let him go.

"I think that would be okay as long as it is okay with your girlfriend?" Addison asked while turning her gaze to her.

Meredith said, "Sure, go ahead. I have to go find Christina anyway!"

"Well then Addison," Finn said with an outstretched hand. Addison put down her cup with a smile.

The song turned into a slow song as Addison placed her hand on his shoulder and the other in his outstretched hand. They began to sway gently.

"So why don't you have a date? You are a pretty lady, aren't the guys lining up at your doorstep?" Finn asked.

"Well, no." Addison said with a sigh. "Not really."

"Why not," Finn questioned.

"I just don't have a lot of time for guys," Addison said with another sigh before her eyes looked around the room.

She saw Meredith standing talking to Preston and Christina, Alex trying to chat up a nurse and Derek dancing with a brunette. Addison stared at the couple for a moment. She suspected this was the woman he was dating.

"Oh…" Addison whispered out and turned her gaze away.

"What?" Finn asked with concern.

"I—I have to use the ladies' room. If you could excuse me," Addison said before turning and rushing off the dance floor toward the first floor bathrooms. A pair of pale blue eyes followed her every move and with each passing moment filled with concern.

Addison sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was trembling a little and not really sure what to do. Derek brought a date. And she was pretty. She was petite and brunette and she had a nice smile.

Addison knew that Preston probably liked her too.

"Just go out there and act like it is nothing…" Addison whispered. She stood up straight and took a calming breath in then walked out of the door.

Only to find Derek with his hands stuck into the pockets of his tuxedo. He was staring at the ground but looked up at her when she exited. Her heart stopped in her chest at what she saw on his face.

"Hey…" He whispered.

"Hey…"

"I—I saw you rush off the dance floor, I just needed to know if you are alright." He whispered and his blue eyes stared into hers with concern on his features.

Addison shook her head. "I'm alright."

"Who the hell is that guy?" Derek snapped a moment later and gestured toward where everyone else stood still dancing to the music.

Shocked at his outburst, she crossed her arms over her chest. "What's it to you?"

Derek hesitated for a moment, "I—I—uh…I just…"

"You what, Derek? And why do you care? You have a date!" Addison snapped defensively.

"I just want to know…" He said his voice getting a little louder. Anger and frustration were on his handsome face as he worked his jaw back and forth. Her patience grew thin as he struggled to answer her.

"Why?" Addison demanded.

"I care! I care about you and I don't like other guys touching you!" He yelled out with a fury in his eyes.

Addison smirked, "Yeah, you care so much about me that you brought your girlfriend here! Yeah, you care Derek! You care a whole hell of a lot!"

"Are you kidding me? Yeah I brought a date! I couldn't just show up by myself when Preston mentioned it to her…I was sort of stuck, don't ya think?" He retorted, "And that doesn't explain that guy in there with his hands all over you!"

Addison snorted. It had hurt too much to see Cynthia in the flesh and she did not have much energy to fight with Derek about Finn.

"That guy in there is no one you need to worry about. Finn is Meredith's boyfriend and those two are practically engaged."

"Oh," His eyes softened and a small smile appeared on his face as his blue eyes took their time admiring her body. "You look, incredible."

"Don't do that."

"Addison—I—I…." Derek sighed out and then ran a hand through his thick dark hair.

Addison sighed as well. She was done with all of this. It had taken its toll and all she wanted was a nice warm bath and to be out of her silky dress.

"I hope, you and your date have a good time tonight Derek." She whispered before walking back into the crowded room.

Addison went over to the table she shared with Meredith and Finn to quickly grab her things and say a hasty farewell. She had been so frantic and fast that Meredith could not even ask what was going on. She stared after her as the redheaded practically ran toward the door.

Meredith stood up and watched her retreating form and looked around to find some explanation for that exit. Her eyes immediately went to the hallway Addison had just come out of. Her eyes narrowed.

She saw Derek coming out of that same hallway with a bewildered, lost expression on his face.

He locked eyes with Meredith from across the hall. She threw him a glare silently asking him what the hell he had done. It had to be his fault because only he could get Addison so flustered. His only response was a dismissive shake of his head before he headed over to his date.

* * *

End of Chapter 42.

Please Review.


	45. Chapter 43

Chance Encountered

Chapter 43

* * *

After getting home from the disastrous prom, Addison felt drained, emotionally and physically.

She dropped her jacket and shoes by the door as well as her little sliver and diamond clutch she had bought for the occasion. It had been her one splurge in a long time. She had not spoiled herself in a while so she had to have it when she saw it at the store.

She had stumbled into the bathroom as she divested her expensive gown on the floor before stepping underneath the spray of the shower. She washed off her make-up and all remnants of the day she had just had. It sucked. Her heart was still breaking. It broke every time she saw Derek but couldn't touch him. It broke every time he smiled but not at her or because of her.

Cynthia was now the woman in his life.

And yet he came after her tonight and asked her questions about Finn. He acted like he had a right to question her about the men in her life. He so did not. A part of her was somewhat happy that Finn had gotten him so upset and the other was angry. Derek had to have one of the largest egos ever to assume he could stick his nose into her personal life.

She still missed him though.

Addison had dressed in her pajamas. She wore one of his shirts and a pair of pink pajama pants. After Addison had changed she had placed an order for pizza before grabbing a beer from the fridge.

She sat there on her couch, wrapped up in a blanket, waiting for her food. She hadn't eaten much at the prom. She hadn't been there long enough to even fully enjoy anything much less enjoy the food. Derek had spoiled any chance of her having a good time and the last time she had something to eat was that morning.

So she was extremely relieved when the doorbell rang signaling the arrival of her food.

She jumped up from the couch with the blanket around her shoulders like a shawl. Addison grabbed the cash off her dining room table before making her way to the door and opening it.

"Here you go—" Addison paused, "Derek?"

Derek stood there in front of her. He was dressed in his tuxedo still but his hair was wet from the rain coming down outside. He had a hesitant, cautious look on his face as he stared into her eyes. Those damn blue eyes that still made her knees weak.

"Hey, can I come in?" He asked quietly.

It was something about the way he was standing and the emotion in his voice that made it extremely hard to say no to him. She wanted to shut the door in his face out of anger and frustration but her curiosity got the best of her.

"Umm, sure," She said and stepped to the side to let him in. She slowly shut the door behind him. She couldn't believe he was here and she couldn't help but wonder why, especially after what had happened earlier. That evening's encounter had not been a pleasant one.

Derek walked into the middle of the room and looked around a little. He stuffed his hands in his pockets as she moved further into the room. She watched him with an apprehensive look as she crossed the room and sat back down on the couch. She pulled her blanket closer to her in an almost protective manner. Derek had a way of hurting her like no other man she had ever known. It was probably because she loved him so much. She sometimes cursed her heart for that.

A nervous, anticipation began to build in her veins as he just wandered around her living room not speaking at all. He continued to wander until he stood in front of the entertainment stand and touched a picture of himself.

They had been fooling around with her camera one day and she had taken it. He was sticking his tongue at the camera with his eyes crossed. She loved that picture. It was not often he could be so goofy and unguarded. Derek only did that with her.

"I—I…" Derek started as he turned around and made his way to the chair that sat next to the couch.

He ran his hand through his hair. She wasn't sure what he was going to say but Addison knew that he was nervous about it. His appearance made her even more anxious. Derek was not someone that usually got this way.

"I like Cynthia but we only went out twice, all because of Burke pressuring me into it, and already I know she has a flaw I won't be able to overlook, she is not you." Derek said softly.

She breathed in calmly at those words. He was staring at his hands and she knew that there had to be more. So she suppressed the urge to kiss him, touch him, or let a huge smile grace her lips. She simply waited.

"I tried Addison. I have really tried to stay mad at you…to hate you for lying to me. I tried to get back my life, a life that made sense to me. A life that I had before I walked into Joes' and saw you there, I just wanted to get back to a normal life." Derek said and looked up at her. His eyes were shining with so many emotions she couldn't identify them all.

There was vulnerability in his blue orbs. The emotions in her were starting to become too much to handle, and it made her throat tighten. The heavy feeling she had had when he first came in was replaced with a sense of relief and happiness.

"I couldn't do it. I couldn't do it my life doesn't make sense without you in it. I—I don't know what do you when you're not around, I don't like when I wake up and you're not there and I sure as hell don't like to look into my future and not see you there. I want you there Addison."

"I want to be there." Addison whispered as she inched forward on the couch a little to be closer to him. He still sat on the chair and wasn't making a move.

"I am just—just over this whole ordeal. The Mark thing, I—screwed up. I should have listened to you. I want to move past this together, move on together because I love you."

A huge smile broke out over his face and he stared straight into her eyes, "I love you Addison Forbes Montgomery so I was wondering if maybe you would forgive me for being such an idiot?"

Addison laughed before she jumped up from the couch and into his waiting arms. She straddled his lap and ran her fingers through his hair. She reveled in the softness of his dark locks that she had missed so much. They held onto one another tightly and it felt like Addison had finally come home.

She smiled down at him and pecked him on the lips before pulling back, "You're forgiven…I love you Derek, so much."

Derek slipped his hand underneath the shirt she wore and ran his fingers over her smooth skin. He smiled up at her with sparkling blue eyes. His heart swelled in his chest as her wet hair tickled his face. This was right. In his bones, he felt it and he knew it.

"I love you so much, I am never letting you go ever again," Derek smirked. "No matter how many not so ex-husbands come out of the woodwork."

Addison frowned, "I am so sorry."

"I know," He replied seriously. "So that means I might have to break some guys' face with my fist, no big deal."

Addison laughed and picked up one of his hands before she brought it to her lips. "Nothing had better happen to these hands, I kind of like 'em."

"You do, huh?" Derek whispered.

"Just a little," Addison said but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Who is that?" Derek asked irritably.

"Pizza, I have to get that." Addison said and went to get off of his lap but he stopped her and brought her back down to him.

"No, we have a lot more catching up to do," Derek said. "We have to make up for all of that lost time."

Addison laughed as he placed a searing kiss on her lips. It was a kiss of love, passion, lust, and affection. It was kiss that symbolized a new beginning for each of them. This was where they were meant to be. This is where their lives had led them to each other.

To be Derek and Addison until the end of time and both of them were fine with that.

* * *

The End.

Please Review.


	46. Epilogue

Chance Encountered

Epilogue

* * *

Three Years Later

The sun shimmered down over the beautiful garden. It was filled with every kind of flower a person could imagine: roses, lilacs, sunflowers, daises, tulips, carnations, lilies and so many more were mixed in with the green of the grass and trees. It was a marvelous spring day in Seattle. It was the perfect day for an outdoor wedding.

It was the kind of day that she had never really imagined possible but secretly always wanted for her-self.

She sighed as she felt the sun warm her skin, standing at the alter made an array of emotions swirl through her body. It was so strange that after all they had gone through together and separately that it was finally happening like this.

It felt right. She smiled at the man standing in front of her before her eyes ran over the crowd of people that had gathered to watch them unite in holy matrimony.

She saw Richard Webber and his wife Adele, the man that had been more than a mentor to her. They had both been so supportive of her since she had come to SGH. She owed them so very much.

Her eyes scanned some more before she saw her co-workers sitting in a small group.

Alex Karev sat with his flavor of the month while George sat next to Callie Torres. He had had the biggest crush on her since they met when he had taken a tumble down the stairs.

But the gentle man had not been spared a single glance from the orthopedic surgeon. It would be almost funny if it were not so sad to see the guy just pining away.

Her grin widened as she glanced back toward Finn. She was marring the man she loved more than anything. Meredith could not be happier in that moment.

The audience still gazed on at the happy couple.

Izzie Stevens sat next to her impossibly good-looking schoolteacher husband. They had met one day when he had brought a student into the ER. A few smiles and a caress later they were happily married.

Next to her sat the infamous "Nazi" and her husband Tucker who was currently fussing with their toddler. And the crying, laughing and yelling the kid was doing was not making the person in the next seat very happy. Christina clung to Burke intensely as the boy next to her tried to grab onto her arm. Preston smiled as he listened to the threats his fiancé whispered to the child if he did shut up.

Meredith smiled as she glanced quickly at the couple she had always admired seating in the first row.

It had been a glorious day when they had finally gotten back together. It had concerned her that maybe Mark had really ruined them. It had been heartbreaking to see them so far apart for so long. Addison was crushed while Derek, well, he was understandably upset.

It had been more than a little surprising for everyone when Addison's husband had shown up but the suffering they had gone through in the months that followed had been even more unexpected.

Derek loved Addison and Addison loved Derek. It was a huge relief when they had put everyone out of their misery by getting back together. Meredith especially was glad to see the two lovebirds in bliss once more. She was seriously close to punching out the "McDreamy" doctor for his treatment of her dear friend.

Thankfully it had not come to that.

Since then things had been just getting better and better.

They had made up for lost time by spending every minute together in and outside of the hospital. They were attached at the hip for a long time after that morning Meredith had smiled at them walking in to work hand in hand.

She smiled even wider when about six months later Addison had come into work with a huge, glittering ring on her left hand. She had gushed about how Derek had recreated their first date and proposed at sunset by the beach. Needless to say it made him even more charming to the nurses. And it was almost pathetic to see them crush so hardly on a _very_ taken man.

Oh well, if one of them ever crossed the line she was sure they would have the wrath of Addison to deal with. And that was not something to be taken lightly.

And a little over a year after their reconciliation, Meredith had sat by and watched Addison marry the man she loved just like the redhead was doing today. They looked so happy and content that it had made Meredith believe even more that some things were meant to be. It had made her believe that she could do normal, healthy things too.

Meredith may not say it but a she looked up to the neo natal surgeon and most things she admired did not happen in the OR.

Her attention was brought back to the present. She locked eyes with the man that would be her husband in a matter of minutes. The great thing was that she was no longer scared of that type of commitment. She wanted it.

~x~

Addison grinned as Meredith confidently recited her hand written vows. Her friend was practically glowing with happiness. It was a nice thing to witness.

She slipped her hand inside of her own husband's hand that rested on his thigh. She felt his eyes on her and could not help the knowing smirk that spread across her face. Addison could not wait to tell him about the news. She could not wait to see the excited grin that would spread across his face, as his blue eyes got big with what the future would hold.

A part of her wanted to tell him right now but she knew that this was Meredith's day.

No, Addison would not take that away from her. She would wait until tonight when they were alone to tell her husband about the addition they would have in their lives. She would tell him that they were finally going to be a family.

It would be great.

* * *

The End (again).

Please Review.


End file.
